J'ai mal
by Takara-sama
Summary: Duo n'aurait jamais cru tomber sur ça un soir de garde à l'hôpital Oz et pourtant, cela va l'amener à bien des histoires, rien que pour ces yeux bleus et ce doux sourire... S'ils n'y étaient pas allés, serait-il encore là ? La vie n'est que rarement aussi rose qu'on peut le croire.
1. Prologue

_Auteur : Takara-sama_

_Genre : romance, drama_

_Disclaimer : pas à moi alors là… ça me fait bizarre de dire un truc pareil… ai pas l'habitude mes romans sont rien qu'à moi mais pas eux snif…_

_Rating : M_

**J'ai mal…**

**Prologue**

« Nous y voilà… enfin… »

Un regard se portant autour de lui, un petit rire s'étranglant très vite au fond de sa gorge, une main se levant vers son visage, effaçant ses larmes du bout des doigts. Il se tourna vers le propriétaire de cette douce caresse avant de se nicher dans ses bras.

-Quatre… Murmura-t-il suffocant.

-Je sais, c'est beaucoup trop tard mais même ainsi il aura ce qu'il a mérité.

Il se serra encore plus contre lui, cachant son visage au creux de son épaule. Il allait complètement mouillé l'habit de son ami mais il avait tant besoin de lui à présent ! Un homme entra par une porte au-devant, les bras encombrés de dossiers, il les posa sur un haut pupitre. Il était suivi de plusieurs personnes, s'asseyant à différents endroits de la salle. L'homme se posta à droite, à côté d'un autre pupitre, plus petit, remettant le micro correctement en passant.

-Mesdames, Messieurs, La Cour, le juge va faire son entrée !

Tout le monde se leva et vit entre par la même porte que tout à l'heure un jeune homme aux longs cheveux blonds attachés, les yeux bleus et très mince. Curieusement il ne portait pas de ces petites lunettes qu'ont pratiquement tous les juges et les magistrats. Une longue robe rouge et noire flottait autour de lui. Il s'avança jusqu'au grand bureau et s'assit, faisant suivre le mouvement à toutes les autres personnes debout depuis son arrivée.

-Procès n°5 de la journée tenu par le juge Zechs Merquise.

Le juge salua l'homme puis ouvrit un dossier, un stylo à la main. Il parcourut le parcourut vaguement avant de relever son regard vers deux policiers à l'entrée et reposant son stylo.

-Faites entrer l'accusé je vous prie, leur demanda-t-il calmement.

Un murmure parcourut l'assistance, tous les regards braqués à l'entrée. Un homme entra alors, grand, les cheveux courts auburn, un air hautain au visage. Il était menotté et accompagné de chaque côté par un policier. Il avança l'allée, dépassant le jeune homme en pleurs et s'assit à sa place, dos au public, face au juge. Son avocat se trouvait déjà là, un des meilleurs soit dit-en passant : Maître J comme tout le monde l'appelait. Plus sur la droite, assis à un autre bureau l'avocate de l'accusation : Réléna Peacecraft. Cela avait fait des remous au tout début du procès en apprenant quel e juge était le frère de Maître Peacecraft mais tous deux ne m'étaient jamais en avant leur lien de parenté, d'où le nom différent.

-Nous sommes ici pour juger si l'accusé présent est coupable ou non des différents crimes qui pèsent contre lui. Accusé levez-vous et déclamez votre identité à la cour, termina le juge.

L'homme se leva doucement avant de faire le tour de la salle et reconnut un jeune homme, serrer contre quelqu'un d'autre, un blondinet, il eut un sourire au coin des lèvres avant de prononcer son nom.

-Treize Kushrenada, déclara-t-il.

-Vous pouvez vous rasseoir.

Le juge replongea dans son dossier, fouillant les différentes feuilles avant d'en sortir une et de la poser devant lui.

-Les différents chefs d'accusation portés contre vous sont : séquestration, coups et blessures, torture, assassinat d'en d'atroces souffrances…

-Objection votre Honneur ! S'exclama alors l'avocat de l'accusé. Un vieillard faisant frissonner bon nombre de personnes.

-Oui Maître J ?

-Mon client n'a tué personne ! Les autres faits contiennent peut-être des preuves mais l'homme qui a tué Heero Yuy n'est pas Treize Kushrenada !

Un nouveau silence. Plus aucun bruit. L'accusé souriait toujours ironiquement. Le juge fixait l'avocat de la défense sans ciller avant d'hausser les épaules. Il reprit son stylo et raya l'inscription avant de reprendre la fin de sa liste. Duo n'en revenait pas. Cet homme était le responsable de la mort d'Heero et pourtant il s'en sortait d'ores et déjà sans le meurtre ! Et il riait en plus ! Il serra les poings de rage avant de chasser ses larmes.

« Ca ne se passera pas comme ça ! »

-Vous n'avez rien à dire pour le reste Maître ? Demanda Son Honneur, haussant un sourcil.

-Non, abso…

-MOI JE PROTESTE !

Quatre se tourna et vit Duo debout, regardant la Cour, de la haine au fond des yeux.

-C'EST UN ASSASSIN ! Cria-t-il.

-Duo, calme-toi…

-C'EST DE SA FAUTE SI HEERO EST MORT ! Hurla-t-il encore plus fort, les larmes refaisant surface.

Zechs Merquise crispa les lèvres, essayant de faire revenir la Cour au calme, il soupira et fit signe aux policiers d'agir. Ils s'avancèrent puis firent signe à Duo de les rejoindre avant de se diriger vers la sortie, sous les yeux stupéfaits des autres personnes présentes.

-Trowa… s'il te plaît ! Supplia Duo, marchant au côté d'un policier aux cheveux châtains, une partie du visage caché par une mèche.

-Je suis désolée Duo mais tu dois te calmer dehors avant de pouvoir revenir.

Treize se leva alors, un immense sourire aux lèvres, son regard froid, profitant que le juge soit occupé à calmer l'assistance tant bien que mal.

-Hé Duo ! Appela alors l'accusé. Si je me souviens bien c'est toi qui a tué cette pute !

Il riait doucement puis éclata complètement de rire en voyant le jeune homme à la natte s'effondrer au sol, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues et surtout ce visage pâle et ces yeux remplis de reproche et de dégoût envers soi-même.

-Je… je ne voulais pas… c'est lui… Sanglota-t-il avant de tomber dans l'inconscience.

« Heero… »

**Bon donnez-moi votre avis s'il vous plaît, c'est ma première fanfiction d'habitude je me limite aux romans mais bon .**

**Et désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe et de grammaire en tout genre que vous trouverez certainement. J'aurais dû écouter ma prof de français moi '.**


	2. Chapitre 1

_Auteur : Takara-sama_

_Genre : romance, drama_

_Disclaimer : rien à moi (… snif… veux mon Mally et ma Zilal moi) toujours au même_

_Rating : M_

**J'ai mal…**

**Chapitre 1**

Du sang coulait au sol, doucement, goutte par goutte, bientôt une flaque se formerait avec ce liquide carmin. Il se tenait tant bien que mal au mur, à moitié agenouillé, une main pressant fort sa plaie béante au ventre, il tentait d'arrêter le sang de couler.

« K'so… Si ça continue ils pourront me suivre à la trace ! » Pensa-t-il, totalement effrayé par cette idée, un long frisson le parcourant.

Il se releva vivement, se mordant les lèvres de douleur, ôta sa chemise et en déchira des lambeaux, s'improvisant un garrot. Une fois la blessure pansée fermement il s'avança lentement vers le coin du mur, jetant un regard derrière lui puis devant avant de se forcer à courir dans les différents couloirs. Il ne cessait de jeter un œil à l'arrière, comptant les secondes passées depuis sa fuite, se demandant dans combien de temps cette maison allait se réveiller face à sa nouvelle tentative d'évasion.

« Il faut que ça marche… Je ne veux pas y retourner ! Jamais plus ! »

Il transpirait de fatigue, de peur et à force de courir avec ses différentes blessures. Il tiendrait, il y a arriverait cette fois-ci ! Tout avait été préparé, il s'était même attendu à cette blessure, dernier cadeau de son « amant » ou plutôt son tortionnaire. Des larmes de rage lui montèrent aux yeux en se rappelant tout ce qu'il y avait fait. Il les chassa rapidement, voyons l'entrée, il l'ouvrait précipitamment grâce à la clé qu'il lui avait dérobée lorsqu'il les entendit crier et courir dans la villa. Il respira un grand coup, sortit et referma la porte à clé, jetant cette dernière au loin, derrière un bosquet.

« Dehors, enfin… Je suis loin de lui… »

Il se recula effrayé : Quelqu'un forçait la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrirait certainement dans quelques minutes. Sa vue se troubla tandis qu'un brouillard s'installait devant lui.

« Non, pas maintenant… »

Il ferma les yeux brièvement avant de reprendre sa cours contre la ville en contrebas, là où il ne risquerait plus rien. Il chuta sur une pierre, dévalant un bout du chemin. Sa chute s'arrêta, le laissant encore plus blessé et pantelant. Se relevant avec peine et se serrant convulsivement sa taille, ses ongles griffant le bas de ses reins de douleur, il reprit sa cours plus doucement, zigzaguant à droite à gauche et sentant le délire poindre. Il s'arrêta au bout d'un long moment, près de l'entrée de la cité illuminée, chassant ainsi la nuit. Il se laissa tomber sur ses genoux, le corps engourdi, les yeux fermés et l'esprit complètement vide. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, passant au travers de ses paupières.

« Pourquoi… pourquoi m'as-tu fait ça ? Je t'aimais, je t'aimais plus que tout… » Pensa-t-il douloureusement, s'effondrant au sol, évanouit.

Il entendait des voix, douces et une main lui caressant le front quelques instants avant de partir. Une autre voix se mêla à la conversation, une voix d'homme cette fois. Il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux, se forçant à revenir un plafond blanc se dessinait derrière la brume de son réveil. Il chercha les voix du regard mais ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, trop épuisé.

-La police est en train d'enquêter ?

-Selon eux le responsable de son état a filé en douce sans rien laisser, ils ignorent le nom de cette personne en plus… Et même en connaissant l'identité du patient il nous aurait fallu savoir d'où il est revenu ainsi !

-Ils voulaient déjà l'interrogé n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui… Mais vu son état je ne les laisserai pas l'approcher avant sa complète guérison ou alors après un examen psychiatrique complet.

-Vu ses blessures il sera atteint mentalement par cette expérience.

-Hm… J'ai appelé le service de psychiatrie. Normalement ils devraient nous envoyer quelqu'un assez vite pour déterminer de son état.

Heero cligna des yeux, faisant revenir sa vue à un état plus normal. Il avait soif, tellement soif. Serrant les dents sous l'effort, il se releva un peu et vit deux femmes et un homme en blanc.

« Je… je suis à l'hôpital ? »

Le docteur arrêta de parler, remarquant un mouvement dans le lit, il vit son patient les regarder, appuyé sur ses avant-bras, le visage palissant sous l'effort, la fatigue et la douleur. Il s'approcha de lui doucement et le recoucha, sans faire de gestes brusques.

-Restez couché, vous avez beaucoup de chance d'être encore en vie alors reposez-vous, lui déclara-t-il gentiment.

Il lui caressa les cheveux tandis que le jeune fermait les yeux, épuisé.

-Vous vous rappelez comment vous vous appelez ? Demanda-t-il, lui prenant une main et la serrant doucement.

Une des infirmières tenait un bloc note, attendant la réponse pour inscrire le patient au registre.

-Je… croassa Heero, la gorge sèche avant de se relever en toussant.

Le docteur prit un verre et le tendit au jeune homme, qui l'avala avec joie avant de se refaire coucher par la deuxième infirmière.

-Je m'appelle Duo Maxwell et je suis le médecin qui s'occupera de vous. Le chirurgien qui vous a opéré viendra vous voir votre état de temps à autre.

Il se tourna vers la l'infirmière au bloc not, tenant toujours la main d'Heero dans la sienne.

-Voici Dorothy, elle sera votre infirmière et m'aidera.

Son attention revint au jeune homme.

-Vous vous rappelez de votre nom alors ?

-Heero… Yuy

Un silence tomba dans la chambre d'hôpital. Les infirmières regardaient le jeune patient, un air de carpe au visage tandis que le docteur Maxwell ouvrait et refermait la bouche à répétition, ne sachant quoi dire pour la première fois de sa vie. Il referma une énième fois la bouche, retira sa main d'Heero avant de se gratter la tête perplexe et secouant la tête, faisant ainsi voler ses cheveux nattés.

-Vous… vous voulez dire LE Heero Yuy ? Le célèbre peintre fantasy ? Questionna-t-il, interloqué. C'est impossible voyons, ce peintre doit être dix fois plus âgé que vous vu son expérience.

-…

-Hm ?

-Je suis blessé mais pas fou ! Si je vous dis que je m'appelle comme cela c'est que c'est le cas ! Lui répondit-il, cassant et froid.

Dorothy s'esclaffa, faisant s'énerver encore plus Heero qui fixait à présent l'infirmière, une envie de meurtre dans les yeux.

-C'est bien lui docteur, ça ne fait aucun doute ! Arriva-t-elle à prononcer entre deux hoquets de fou rire.

-Comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sûre ?

-Il est connu que le peintre Heero Yuy a un caractère de chien et votre cher patient est parfaitement similaire à cela.

Heero grogna de mécontentement, un mal de tête prenant naissance chez lui.

« Caractère de chien… caractère de chien… elle est bien bonne celle-là, je lui dis mon nom et il ne me croit pas… »

Il se tenait les deux mains rageusement, imaginant dans son esprit un nouveau tableau intitulé « Comment faire fifre à petit feu une Dorothy », un sourire naquit à ses lèvres en imaginant les différentes scènes.

-Bien… Dorothy vous pouvez nous laisser, ordonna le docteur, congédiant ainsi les deux infirmières.

Elles refermèrent la porte laissant ainsi les deux hommes seuls.

**Merci beaucoup à toutes celles qui m'ont laissé une review, ça fait vraiment plaisir.**

**Et encore désolée pour les petits monstres que j'ai laissé (les enfants écoutés votre prof de français s'il vous plaît).**

**Et review pleaseuh !**


	3. Chapitre 2

_Auteur : Takara-sama_

_Genre : romance, drama_

_Disclaimer : toujours aux mêmes personnes et entreprises, seule la trame de l'histoire m'appartient et encore_

_Rating : M_

**J'ai mal…**

**Chapitre 2**

Le juge soupira, heureux du calme revenu dans la salle depuis la sortie du jeune homme. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et vit l'accusé sourire, assit à sa place et se retenant de rire. Fronçant les sourcils, il fit signe à l'home du début de s'approcher, il prit son stylo, prêt à noter une désagréable nouvelle.

-Que s'est-il passé pour qu'il fasse cette tête ?

L'homme lui raconta l'évènement, voyant se renfrogné le magistrat. Treize tressaillit, son sourire disparaissant au fur et à mesure du changement en face de lui.

« Je n'aurais pas dû sourire, maintenant cela risque de me retomber dessus… »

Le juge congédia l'homme, reprenant les différents dossiers de l'affaire.

-Bien nous allons pouvoir commencer. Messieurs, allez cherche Monsieur Maxwell je vous prie, demanda-t-il aux deux policiers l'ayant escorter.

Trowa fit signe à son collègue de le laisser faire et sortit sans bruit, rejoignant le jeune homme. Il était assis par terre, dans un coin, fixant le mur d'en face sans le voir. Il leva les yeux vers son ami, se redressant et le suivit jusque dans la salle, retournant vers Quatre, suivi par tous les regards.

-Tout va bien Monsieur Maxwell ?

-Oui Votre Honneur… je vais mieux.

-Alors commençons ! La parole est à Maître Peacecraft.

Réléna se leva, contourna le bureau en faisant claquer ses talons aiguilles à chaque pas puis se tourna vers la salle silencieuse.

-J'appelle à la barre le docteur de la victime, Duo Maxwell.

« Déjà… non pas maintenant ! Je n'y arriverai pas… » Pensa Duo, prenant la main de son ami dans la sienne.

-Vas-y Duo, plus vite tu iras mieux ce sera pour toi, lui murmura Quatre, serrant doucement la petite main tremblante.

Duo le relâcha, prenant une bouffée d'air et se dirigea vers le bureau où se trouvait un micro. L'homme s'avança, une bible à la main, lui faisant posé la main gauche dessus et levant tous deux la main droite.

-Jurez-vous de dire toute la vérité et rien que la vérité ?

-Je le jure !

L'homme le laissa s'asseoir et retourna à sa place.

« Même si je ne suis pas croyant… »

Réléna se posta vers lui, souriant gentiment pour le mettre à l'aise.

-Comment vous appelez-vous ?

Duo prit une longue gorgée d'air, fermant quelques secondes les yeux et répondit calmement :

-Duo Maxwell-Yuy.

Un murmure parcourut l'assistance, fixant le jeune homme avec curiosité tandis qu'un membre de l'assistance aux cheveux blonds retenait avec peine ses larmes.

-Objection Votre Honneur ! S'exclama J, furieux d'un tel mensonge. La victime n'était pas marié à…

-Objection rejetée Maître, la victime était marié depuis deux jours avant sa mort avec Monsieur Maxwell ici présent, coupa le juge puis fit signe à l'avocate de continuer.

-Votre profession ?

-Médecin, spécialisé dans les soins intensifs.

-Comment avez-vous rencontré la victime Heero Yuy ?

-Heero Maxwell-Yuy Maître, rajouta Duo, fronçant les sourcils.

-Veuillez m'excuser ! Rajouta-t-elle vivement.

Duo lui fit un petit sourire triste et reprit la parole, la voix chevrotante d'émotion.

-J'étais de garde de nuit à l'hôpital. Tout était très calme, nous n'étions pas dans la période des fêtes et il n'y avait aucunes manifestions susceptible de créer des accidents quelconques. Nous étions dans la salle de repos lorsqu'un infirmier est entré paniqué et couvert de sang. Il n'a pu articler que quelques mots vagues, encore sous le choc de sa découverte : jeune homme, torturé, mal en point.

Il ferma les yeux à nouveau, se rappelant parfaitement cette journée où tout avait commencé…

-Nous sommes sortis en courant l'avant vu, couché sur une civière. Je lui ai administré les premiers soins puis je suis allé chercher le chirurgien de garde qui l'a opéré de ces différentes blessures.

-Qui l'avait retrouvé avant son arrivée à l'hôpital ? Demanda l'avocate après quelques minutes de réflexion.

-L'infirmier en question. Il rentrait chez lui suit à son remplacement pour la soirée. Une fois le jeune homme en sécurité et dormant dans la salle de soins intensifs il nous a expliqué qu'il se rendait chez lui lorsqu'il avait aperçut quelque chose au sol. S'approchant il avait reconnu un être humain, une flaque de sang l'entourant.

Réléna marcha vers le jury, regardant toujours Duo.

-Et qu'a-t-il fait une fois qu'il l'a vu ?

-Il l'a porté jusqu'à l'hôpital. Sans cet infirmier il serait mort…

Duo s'arrêta soudainement, se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, les larmes aux coins des yeux.

« Mais il est tout de même mort… »

L'avocat retourna à sa place, s'adressant au juge.

-C'est tout Votre Honneur.

Zechs approuva de la tête et leva le regard vers la défense.

-Maître J vous avez la parole.

J se leva lentement, fixant d'un regard mauvais le jeune homme à la barre, un sourire en coin.

« Le jeu va commencer ! » S'amusa-t-il au fond de lui.

-Monsieur Maxwell…-Yuy, ajouta-t-il lentement. Vous dites que l'infirmier l'a porté jusqu'à l'hôpital ?

-Oui, en effet, approuva Duo, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir et prenant peur pour la suite.

-Pourquoi l'a-t-il porté jusqu'à l'hôpital ? Cela peut être risqué pour un blessé alors pourquoi n'a-t-il pas appelé une ambulance tout simplement ?

J le regardait sarcastiquement, croyant avoir gagné un point mais le docteur leva un coin de lèvre, amusé et croisant les bras.

-Voyons Maître, vous devriez pourtant le savoir non ? S'exclama doucereusement le jeune homme.

-Expliquez-vous Monsieur Maxwell, ajouta alors le juge, intéressé par la réponse.

-Lorsque quelqu'un appelle une ambulance il y a une procédure faite par les membres du département des urgences avant l'envoi de celle-ci.

-Laquelle ?

-Lors du premier appel ils demandent à la personne le lieu, comment se trouve la personne en danger ainsi que leur numéro de téléphone. Puis ils raccrochent et attendent une ou deux minutes avant de rappeler la personne et s'assurer que ce n'est pas une blague._(1)_ Si l'infirmier avait appelé ils auraient agis ainsi et Heero serait mort, vidé de son sang et également d'épuisement, il a fait le mieux qu'il fallait faire.

J crispa les poings de colère.

« Tu t'amuses petit… mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais te faire craquer tu verras… »

* * *

_(1) _En Suisse, dans ma région en particulier (j'ignore pour le reste du pays) les ambulanciers agissent ainsi. 

**Merci à ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé une review.**

**Désolée pour les fautes qu'il aurait pu subsiter, normalement j'aurai bientôt un bêta-lecteur.**

**Une review s'il vous plaît, même pour me dire que c'est horrible au moins je saurai si je dois continuer ou non. **


	4. Chapitre 3

_Auteur : Takara-sama_

_Genre : romance, drama_

_Disclaimer : toujours aux mêmes personne, sociétés et entreprises (même si j'ai aucune idée de qui), seule la trame de l'histoire m'appartient et encore_

_Rating : M_

**J'ai mal…**

**Chapitre 3**

Duo sourit au patient et pris un tabouret pour s'asseoir à ses côtés.

-Bien Monsieur Yuy, nous sommes enfin seuls tous les deux.

Heero se crispa subitement, reculant loin du docteur, ses pupilles dilatés par la peur. Le jeune médecin se leva pour le calmer, voulant le recoucher correctement, ses plaies risquaient de se rouvrir à tout moment s'il bougeait trop.

-NE VOUS APPROCHEZ PAS ! Hurla le japonais.

-Du calme Heero, du calme.

Duo lui attrapa un bras, le serrant suffisamment pour le maintenir. Il tentait tant bien que mal de le prendre dans ses bras mais le convalescent remuait, se débattait comme un diable malgré ses blessures.

-Idiot ! Il ne fallait pas lui dire ça !

Duo ne tourna même pas la tête pour voir qui était la personne osant lui parler ainsi, dans tout l'hôpital il ne pouvait exister qu'un seul être assez courageux pour dire au docteur Maxwell « idiot », ce dernier était connu pour ne jamais se laisser marcher dessus. Le médecin entoura la taille d'Heero, entremêlant ses doigts, formant ainsi un étau et le força à se coller contre lui. Le japonais remua encore quelques instants avant d'éclater en sanglots, sa tête enfouie vers l'épaule du natté et le corps convulsé de tremblements. Il avait également passé ses bras autour de son vis-à-vis, lui agrippant sa blouse blanche fermement.

-Je… je ne veux… pas y retourner… je ne veux plus jamais…

-Je sais, calme-toi Heero, lui chuchota le docteur, caressant les cheveux du jeune homme.

-Je l'aimais… je l'aimais tellement et lui… lui il m'a torturé…

Duo tressaillit un bref instant, se reprenant immédiatement après. Il savait qu'Heero avait été torturé et bien plus mais l'entendre directement de lui…

-Il… IL M'A VIOLÉ ! Cria-t-il alors, frappant des poings la poitrine de Duo.

-Chut, c'est fini Heero, murmura l'américain, reprenant le patient contre lui et le berçant doucement.

Il lui massait le dos, attendant la fin de la crise jusqu'à ce qu'il le sentit s'effondrer sur lui, endormi.

-Wufy, tu as de la chance que j'aie été occupé sinon tu aurais pu voir la fenêtre de très prêt.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça Maxwell ! Répliqua ledit Wufy.

-Duo Feifei, Duo s'il te plaît.

-C'est W-U-F-E-I Maxwell ! Il faut que je te le dise en quelle langue !

Duo remit au lit son patient, repoussant quelques mèches rebelles devant les yeux bleus qu'il avait aperçu avant. Il se retourna, souriant et vit un jeune chinois appuyé le dos contre la porte fermée, il regardait sévèrement Duo, ses cheveux noirs mi-longs tirés en arrière en queue de cheval ; malgré cet air énervé tout le monde savait qu'une forte amitié les liait tous deux.

-Ils t'ont envoyé pour être son psy ?

-Hm…

-C'est quoi ça ?

Wufei haussa un sourcil moqueur.

-Non, je venais juste visiter les lieux en touriste, j'aime beaucoup la couleur des rideaux d'ailleurs.

-Ha ha… très drôle.

Duo s'avança vers l'entrée, prit le chinois par l'épaule et sortit avec lui. Ils marchaient le long du couloir blanc, Duo mains dans les poches et Wufei bras croisés.

-Alors qu'en penses-tu à première vue ?

Le Docteur s'arrêta vers un coin de repos vide, posant la question qui le travaillait depuis un moment. Wufei secoua la tête en soupirant.

-Tout ce que l'on pouvait craindre au vu de ses blessures. Même sans le dossier et son aveu j'aurais compris ce qu'il lui était arrivé avec la réaction de tout à l'heure… Mais je suis content qu'il t'ait parlé… cela ne peut que lui faire du bien !

-C'est dur de l'entendre de lui-même dire qu'il s'est fait violé et torturé… Quel salaud à pu lui faire ça ?

-La police cherche toujours…

Il y eut un court silence, Duo jouant avec sa natte et se remémorant la scène.

-Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris de sortir ça avant… Que nous étions seuls et tout, j'aurais dû y penser.

-Non Duo, c'est normal ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne pensais pas à mal !

-Il faudra que tu me dises les gestes à éviter et les phrases.

-Tu t'en es très bien sortit sans, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu en aurais besoin.

Wufei lui sourit gentiment, Duo faisait partit d'un des seuls qui pouvait voir ces moments.

-Tu crois ? Lui demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

-Oui, sûr et certain. Bon je dois retourner au département psychiatrique, ajouta-t-il, regardant sa montre. Je devais juste passer voir le patient pour faire une courte appréciation.

-Hum, vas-y seulement. Je dois faire le tour de mes patients dans dix minutes de toute manière.

Wufei approuva.

-On se revoit ce soir ! Bye !

Le chinois s'éloigna, faisant un rapide signe à Duo puis se dirigea vers les ascenseurs. Le médecin resté seul continuait de jouer avec sa natte, fixant un point imaginaire.

-DOCTEUR !

Duo se retourna vivement et vit arriver une infirmière en courant, essoufflée et livide.

-Docteur c'est votre patient Monsieur Yuy ! Il s'est ouvert les veines alors que je venais de poser le matériel pour le soigner !

Le jeune homme pâlit subitement et suivi en courant la femme, il semblerait que ce cher peintre ne voulait vraiment plus vivre…

**Aïe aïe, quel stress pour le sortir à temps ! Pfouah… faire un roman et en plus une fanfiction s'est déjà trop pour moi, mais que j'adoreuuhhh faire souffrir Heero, quoi que là je trouve qu'il va bien…**

**_Takara se carapatant loin des fans du bisho (ai tué leur chéri après tout)_**

**Hum hum… merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews ! Malheureusement mon bêta-lecteur n'as pas pu me rejoindre pour ce chapitre j'espère qu'il le pourra pour le suivant !**

**Ptite review ?**


	5. Chapitre 4

_Auteur : Takara-sama_

_Genre : romance, drama_

_Disclaimer : toujours aux mêmes personne, sociétés et entreprises, seule la trame de l'histoire m'appartient et encore_

_Rating : M_

_Merci à BernieCalling pour m'avoir averti et expliquer comme autoriser les reviews anonymes !_

**J'ai mal…**

**Chapitre 4**

J ne semblait pas du tout content des remarques du jeune médecin et comptait bien se venger à sa manière étant donné que cet homme semblait encore fragile. Il tenait un dossier dans sa main le secouant devant le visage de Duo. Celui-ci voyait danser devant ses yeux un amas de feuille avec pour titre le nom de son époux, un amas qu'il avait fait lui en tant que docteur : le dossier médical d'Heero Yuy. Le Maître avait une lueur mauvaise dans son regard ainsi qu'un petit sourire suffisant.

-Dites-moi docteur, commença-t-il, feuilletant quelques pages. D'après le psychiatre de la victime, Monsieur Yuy était instable, il pouvait avoir des envies de suicide à tout moment. Vous êtes d'accord ça ?

-Bien sûr ! Si vous vous étiez fait torturé et violé aussi longtemps et durement que lui vous auriez dansé la lambada peut-être ?

J ricana, retournant vers son bureau et reposant le dossier vers sa mallette. Il revint sur ses pas et leva l'index en direction du natté.

-Alors pourquoi l'avoir laissé seul à ce moment-là ?

Un jeune chinois se leva vivement dans l'assistance. Il se trouvait à côté de Quatre, ce dernier se retenant d'agir de même.

-C'est complètement hors sujet ! Cela n'a rien à faire dans ce procès ! Cria Wufei.

-Silence je vous prie !

Le juge frappa, demandant le calme.

-Objection votre Honneur !

-Maître Peacecraft, j'avais cru le comprendre ne vous en faites pas mais attendez que la salle se taise par pitié.

-Bien.

Wufei se rassit enfin, lançant toutes sortes de malédictions sur le vieillard. L'arabe lui lança un coup de coude dans l'estomac, le faisant se calmer et lui montra leur ami au-devant. Il regard dans sa direction interloqué et furieux pour le coup avant de se figer, voulant immédiatement se relever pour aller vers lui. Le blond l'en empêcha cette fois-ci, le maintenant à ses côtés.

-Duo…

L'américain avait pâli peu à peu, se rappelant cet épisode, combien il avait eu peur depuis cet instant que le malade recommence encore. Toutes les souffrances qu'il avait endurées pour vivre ensuite, tout cela n'avaient servi à rien ! Il n'avait cesser de lui sauver la vie pourtant il était bel et bien mort. Les larmes coulaient silencieusement, le visage baissé sur ses mains ouvertes, des mains qui l'avait soigné mais qui l'avait également tué…

« J'aurais dû te laisser partir dès le départ… Pourtant je voulais que tu restes pour moi, je souhaitais que tu vives pour moi. Heero… »

Son cœur s'accélérait dangereusement, il savait ce que cela signifiait bien sûr mais il ne faisait rien pour se calmer. Une panique sourde revenait en lui, la même que lors de sa mort… Il ne pouvait quasiment plus respirer, il se sentait ailleurs.

« Je… je n'arrive plus à respirer ! » Paniqua-t-il, faisant augmenter son angoisse. _(1)_

-Votre Honneur le témoin fait une crise ! Cria alors Wufei, courant vers son ami.

Il sortit le natté du box avec peine et le prit dans ses bras, le réconfortant et lui massant le dos.

-Calme-toi Duo, calme-toi, ça va passer, lui chuchota-t-il.

Duo pleura contre lui, parlant par saccade, il n'arrivait plus à redevenir calme, il ne pouvait plus. Tous ces souvenirs…

-Wufei ! Dis-moi que c'est faux ! Dis-moi qu'il est vivant !

-Duo…

-IL NE PEUT PAS ÊTRE MORT !

Le psychiatre le porta doucement et sortit sans un signe envers qui que ce soit, amenant le jeune homme au-dehors de la salle. Il s'assit sur un banc, Duo sur ses genoux, serré contre lui. Le jeune natté avait les mains crispées sur son haut, cherchant de l'air par tous les moyens, il regardait son ami avec des yeux suppliants, lui demandant de l'aide, aide que Wufei ne pouvait donner si ce n'est le faire arrêter de paniquer.

-Duo il faut que tu te calmes, respire comme d'habitude et arrête de penser à tout ça.

-Mais… Wufei…

-Chut, ne parle pas et respire.

-Mais il est mort Wufei…

-Je sais.

-Je l'ai tué…

-Arrête Duo.

-C'est moi qui ai tué l'homme que j'aimais…

-DUO ARRÊTE !

Wufei le serra plus contre lui, tenant la tête du natté contre son épaule et le berçant doucement, attendant la fin de la crise. Il pensait qu'elles étaient passées, enfin, mais grâce à cet abruti d'avocat il venait de refaire une crise d'angoisse. Après la mort d'Heero tous leurs amis pensaient voir s'effondrer le jeune homme, peu à peu, à cause de ces fichues attaques mais il avait promis de vivre au japonais et s'était forcé à tenir, à réussir à avancer.

« J'espère que cette fois le juge va réagir, ces deux saloperies font tout pour mettre en bas Duo ! »

Duo releva le visage, ses larmes s'étant stoppé et sa respiration redevenue normale. Il sourit à son ami, le remerciant gentiment d'être toujours là pour lui.

-Merci Wuffy, sans toi je serais devenu fou depuis longtemps.

-Humpf… Si tu arrives à nouveau à massacrer mon pauvre petit prénom c'est que tu vas mieux !

Le médecin ria devant l'air que prenait le chinois et lui tira la langue amusée avant de se lever. Le juge sortit à ce moment-là, refermant la porte derrière lui. Il scruta un bout du couloir avant des les apercevoir et les rejoignit, le regard inquiet.

-Monsieur Maxwell ! Appela-t-il, s'arrêtant devant lui. Maxwell-Yuy je voulais dire, rajouta-t-il vivement.

-Il va mieux votre Honneur mais il vaudrait mieux le laisser un peu tranquille.

-Oui, bien évidemment.

Zechs se tourna vers l'américain.

-Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous si vous le désirez ou vous reposez quelques minutes dehors. Maître Peacecraft va appeler un autre témoin, quant à Maître J et son client ils seront rappelés à l'ordre.

-Hm…

-Oui Monsieur Chang ?

-Ces deux abrutis heureux ont réussi à lui faire une crise et c'est tout ce qu'ils auront ? S'énerva Wufei, s'avançant vers le blond.

-Je ne peux rien faire de plus Monsieur Chang !

Son attention revint vers Duo, il lui souria et fit signe à Wufei de retourner en salle d'audience.

-Restez ici le temps de vous calmer et revenez lorsque vous vous en sentirez capable.

-Qui… qui est le prochain témoin ? Demanda-t-il alors.

-Monsieur Chang.

-Alors je préfère rester dehors.

-Hm ?

Duo s'éloigna d'eux et marcha vers la sortie, voulant prendre l'air. Le juge se tourna vers le psychiatre, interloqué par la question du jeune natté.

-Ils vont certainement me demander des détails sur les sévices qu'à subit la victime.

-Ah… je comprends. Bien retournons dans la salle je vous prie.

-Oui.

Wufei rentra aux côtés du magistrat, retournant tous deux à leur place avant que Réléna ne se lève et marche vers le centre.

-J'appelle à la barre Monsieur Wufei Chang.

Quatre se tourna vers son ami, lui donnant un peu de courage en lui serrant sa main et lui sourit.

-Ca va aller Quatre, ne t'inquiète pas.

Il sortit du rang et alla s'asseoir là où se trouvait son ami quelques minutes avant. L'homme dans le coin revint et lui fit le même sermon avant de l'inviter à s'asseoir.

-Monsieur Chang quel est votre profession ? Demanda le Maître, s'avançant vers lui.

-Psychiatre à l'hôpital Oz.

-Comment avez-vous été lié à la victime ?

-J'étais son psy.

Réléna retourna vers son bureau et prit le dossier médical qu'elle avait également reçu et en sortit une photo, la photo prise lors de l'arrivée d'Heero aux urgences. Wufei crispa les doigts sur les accoudoirs de son siège, il savait qu'on allait le questionner sur les tortures physiques et morales du jeune homme mais il ne pensait pas devoir regarder à nouveau cette image. Il déglutit avec peine, voyant s'approcher la feuille devant ses yeux.

Il pâlit en voyant la plus important blessure dans le ventre du japonais, son sang coulant encore.

-Vous l'aviez vu ainsi ?

-… Non…

-Vous l'avez vu une fois opéré ?

-Oui.

-Si vous aviez vu cette photo et non après l'opération qu'auriez-vous donné comme conclusion en tant que psy ?

Wufei ferma les yeux, chassant cette image de sa tête et les rouvrit en l'évitant, fixant la jeune femme.

-J'aurais déclaré que cet homme était détruit pour le reste de sa vie.

-Pensez-vous que même si le docteur avait laissé quelqu'un comme surveillant à son chevet il n'aurait jamais pu attenter à sa vie ?

Le chinois haussa un sourcil, avant de sourire méchamment et regarda Maître J, sa collègue venait de lui montrer qu'il avait encore eu une fois tord dans ses accusations précédentes.

-Non étant donné qu'une infirmière était vers lui à ce moment-là. Heero avait des réflexes impressionnants malgré ses blessures, l'infirmière à sa charge avait posé du matériel pour refaire ses pansements dont un ciseau, elle s'est retournée une minute pour régler le goutte à goutte, cette minute a suffit au malade de prendre cet objet et de se trancher les veines avec. Même en l'attachant il serait parvenu à se faire du mal.

La jeune femme lui sourit, lui faisant un clin d'œil et reprit la photo, la remettant à sa place pour ensuite prendre le dossier en lui-même, là où étaient noté les différentes blessures physiques du malade.

« Duo avait raison de ne pas venir, il n'aurait pas supporté d'entendre encore une fois ce qu'avait subit Heero… »

° § 0 0 § °

_(1) Ayant vu les crises d'angoisse de mon petit frère et en faisant moi-même je peux vous avouer que c'est flippant autant pour la personne l'ayant que pour la personne en face !_

**Eh bien je me répète mais bon, donc pas de bêta lecteur avant un moment, étant en apprentissage. Il faudra vous habituer à mes horreurs…**

**Pour me faire pardonner d'avoir été si longue pour le poster j'ai fait un chapitre un ptit peu plus long !**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews j'espère en avoir encore d'autres !**

Zilal : Ca y est, en plus de nous faire souffrir nous il faut que tu fasses du mal aux bishos !

Takara : Mais euh j'y suis pour rien moi d'abord…

Mally : Hum ?

Enzino : T'as tué mon chéri et mon amie dans ton roman drama et tu dis que tu y es pour rien ?

Takara : Viiii !

Zilal : …

Enzino : D'accord.

Mally : HEIN ? Non mais tu la crois petit homme ?

Takara : Normal suis sa créatrice !


	6. Chapitre 5

_Auteur : Takara-sama_

_Genre : romance, drama_

_Disclaimer : toujours aux mêmes personnes, sociétés et entreprises, seule la trame de l'histoire m'appartient (scénario)._

_Rating : M_

**J'ai mal…**

**Chapitre 5**

Il faisait nuit à présent, les stores de la chambre fermés pour le lendemain et la venue de son soleil. Le patient allait certainement se réveiller durant la nuit, cherchant à nouveau à se faire du mal dès que ses yeux seraient ouverts c'est pourquoi le docteur Maxwell avait demandé de rester à son chevet, il n'était pas de garde ainsi il pouvait facilement se le permettre. Il caressait la chevelure noire du japonais, lui murmurant quelques mots, voulant lui donner le courage de continuer à vivre. Il regarda l'heure une énième fois et soupira, prenant la main du jeune homme et la serrant doucement.

-Alors tu ne veux pas te réveiller ? Ou alors peut-être l'es-tu déjà mais tu attends de me voir tourner la tête…

Il laissa retomber sa main caressant ses cheveux et entrelaça ses doigts aux siens. Cela lui faisait du bien d'être ainsi au calme et au silence, à côté de cette personne, il avait besoin de réfléchir, besoin de comprendre certaines choses. Lui qui d'habitude se moquait des gens parlant des coups de foudre voilà qu'il en avait subi la maladie, il n'avait suffit que d'une étreinte. C'était lorsqu'il tenait dans ses bras Heero, lors de sa crise qu'il s'en était rendu compte, il était tombé bêtement amoureux d'un de ses patients, deuxième point qu'il se refusait constamment !

« Quel abruti… »

Heero sentit une main dans la sienne, la serrant doucement ainsi qu'une présence à ses côtés. Il ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux et tomber sur Lui, il ne voulait pas devoir revivre tout cela. Combien de fois lui avait-il fait du mal pour ensuite le tenir ainsi et le supplier de rester ? Qu'il allait se soigner et qu'il l'aimait plus que tout ? Et lui, naïf comme il était il le croyait, l'aimant bien trop pour le laisser ainsi. Les larmes coulèrent alors qu'il se rappelait les bons moments passés avec lui, après chaque torture il se montrait à nouveau gentil et doux, peut-être que cette fois-ci se serait la bonne ? Peut-être qu'il cesserait de lui faire du mal et qu'il s'occuperait de lui correctement. Il lui avait déjà raconté son passé et combien il aimait la tendresse.

-Heero ? Chuchota une voix.

« Ce n'est pas lui… mais qui ? »

-Heero ne pleure pas.

Une main se posa sur son visage, lui frôlant la joue et essuyant ses larmes. Le jeune peintre ouvrit les yeux et rencontra deux prunelles améthyste, reconnaissant vaguement le docteur.

-Je… je croyais que j'étais encore là-bas…

-Tu es à l'hôpital, en sûreté.

-Je lui aurais pardonné, je lui aurais encore donné une chance…

-Je sais.

-Pourquoi ? Sanglota-t-il, serrant un peu plus la main du natté.

Duo lui sourit gentiment et le prit dans les bras, se rapprochant lentement, lui donnant ainsi la possibilité de se reculer à tout moment. Au contraire Heero lui entoura la taille et se mit contre lui rapidement, pleurant toutes ses peurs et sa peine. Le médecin lui caressait le dos, lui murmurant des mots de soutien.

-Et puis ce serait triste de ne plus avoir ce peintre grincheux non ? Nargua Duo.

-Suis jamais grincheux.

Le malade lui avait répondu, la tête enfouie contre son torse en grommelant vaguement. Il détestait que l'on dise cela de lui, ce n'était pas être grincheux c'était juste vouloir être tranquille !

« Non mais ! »

Duo le recoucha correctement dans son lit, tirant la couverture jusqu'au torse et se rassit à ses côtés, sur le lit cette fois, pouvant le regarder à tout loisir.

-Heero, ne fais plus jamais ça.

-Quoi ?

-Tu le sais très bien.

Le japonais soupira, reprenant la main du docteur. Il aimait beaucoup ce contact avec lui, l'apaisant et lui redonnant un peu de courage.

-J'ai tellement peur…

-Qu'il revienne ?

-Oui… et non.

-Comment ça ?

-Il peut revenir je m'en fiche mais j'ai peur d'à nouveau lui céder, de lui accorder une chance… encore…

-Je t'en empêcherai alors.

Il fixa Duo, une lueur interrogative dans les yeux en plus d'un sentiment de gratitude pour ces mots.

-Promis ?

-Promis.

Il discutait tous les deux depuis plusieurs heures déjà ou plutôt Duo parlait et Heero l'écoutait religieusement, le faisant parfois sourire de ses grimaces ou de ses remarques. Il riait encore d'un magnifique louchement d'œil du jeune homme en parlant de son professeur de chimie lorsqu'il vit le médecin se renfrogné et le regarder très sérieusement.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Heero… J'aimerais te proposer quelque chose, dis-moi simplement oui ou non, lui demanda-t-il, caressant sa joue.

-Vas-y.

-Voilà, des amis à moi et moi-même bien sûr, possédant une maison d'hôte. Je pensais qu'il serait mieux que tu viennes y vivre plutôt que de rester dans cet hôpital. Bien sûr tu pourras partir quand tu le souhaites… Comme… comme tu pourras rester autant que tu le veux.

Heero ouvrit grand les yeux, des larmes revenant devant lui. Il se releva et se jeta dans les bras du natté, ce dernier inquiet de ce changement.

-Merci…

Il sourit tendrement, le serrant un peu plus contre lui et l'embrassant dans les cheveux.

-C'est normal Heero.

-Est-ce que… est-ce que tes amis seront d'accord ?

Le japonais s'était un remis assis et regardait le docteur, les yeux rougis et un doux sourire aux lèvres.

-Pourquoi ne le seraient-ils pas ?

-Tu… enfin je suis ton patient, ils peuvent ne pas vouloir un malade chez eux.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, ils t'adoreront à tel point que tu auras du mal à t'en défaire.

Heero approuva retournant contre lui, posant sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme et s'endormant gentiment, bercer par Duo.

**Désolée pour le retard mais étant en deuil durant la semaine je n'ai pas eu le courage d'écrire. Et merci pour les précédentes reviews.**

_° § Ce chapitre est un hommage à mon grand-père qui, malgré la souffrance, a tenu tête à son mal et est parti en douceur, sans faire le moindre bruit. J'espère que tu te trouves aux côtés de cette femme dont on m'a tant parlé et dont je porte le prénom. § °_


	7. Chapitre 6

_Auteur : Takara-sama_

_Genre : romance, drama_

_Disclaimer : devinez toujours pas à moi, en même temps Heero l'a trop mauvais caractère… mouais…_

_Rating : M_

**J'ai mal…**

**Chapitre 6**

Réléna marcha vers le jury, faisant passer la photo tout en continuant le procès avec le témoin. C'était curieux pour elle de se trouver là, au début elle pensait le faire pour Heero, cet homme battu et violé qu'elle avait vu vivre dans leur maison d'hôte mais au fil des heures passées à constituer une attaque contre Treize elle avait compris que tout cela, tous ces combats qu'elle allait faire n'était que pour Duo, après tout ne lui avait-il pas sauvé la vie ? Au moment où tout le monde l'abandonnait, seule et perdue un jeune natté lui avait tendu la main, dans cette ruelle froide et lugubre. Il lui avait appris qu'elle n'était pas sale, qu'il retrouverait ceux qui l'avaient violé et qu'il leur ferait payer.

« Je leur dois ça à tous les deux, pour tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi ! »

-Monsieur Chang, est-ce vous qui avez constitué le dossier médical de la victime ? Demanda-t-elle au jeune chinois, sortant de ses souvenirs.

-Non, seulement la partie psychiatrique doit être faite par quelqu'un d'autre que son médecin.

-Avez-vous lu ce dossier ?

-Bien sûr, avant de s'occuper d'un patient nous devons toujours comprendre ce qu'il lui est arrivé.

Wufei fronça les sourcils, il lui semblait que cela était logique, pourquoi lui demandait-on de telle chose… En même temps il faisait confiance à cette jeune fille, elle lui avait prouvé maintes fois que tout ce qu'elle faisait était pour une raison valable.

-Pouvez-vous nous dire les différents coups et blessures reçus, dans un langage vulgarisé si possible.

-Vulgarisé ?

J ricana méchamment, remettant en place ses petites lunettes et fixant de son regard mauvais le psychiatre.

-Tout le monde dans cette salle n'a pas fait des études pour comprendre vos termes techniques.

-Maître J, silence ! S'écria le juge.

« Décidément j'aurais mieux fait de refuser cette affaire moi… » Pensa-t-il, déjà épuisé.

-Merci Monsieur le Juge. Monsieur Chang ?

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux quelques instants, se rappelant la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Duo, le lendemain où le patient s'était ouvert les veines. Wufei s'était arrêté devant la porte du malade, palissant en voyant ses poignets entourés de bandes. Malgré son étonnement il savait que cela arriverait tôt ou tard vu ce qu'il lui était arrivé, seulement il ne pensait pas aussi vite… Le médecin lui avait alors raconté la conversation de la veille au soir, lui disant qu'il vivrait avec eux et qu'il n'essaierait plus de se faire du mal ainsi. Wufei n'avait pas pu se retenir de regarder Duo avec admiration, il arrivait toujours à faire des miracles avec les patients les plus atteints. Comme Réléna…

-La blessure la plus importante que l'on peut voir sur la photo avait été faite par une lame, nous avions demandé à la victime et il nous avait expliqué la passion qu'avait Treize pour le Japon et surtout pour les katanas… D'après son médecin cette blessure était superposé sur bien d'autres cicatrisés, Monsieur Kushrenada devait certainement jouer à l'apprenti docteur avec son jouet.

-Objection votre Honneur, le témoin n'a pas à parler ainsi de mon client ! S'exclama J, se relevant.

-Objection accordée Maître J, répondit Zechs, puis se tournant vers Wufei. Veuillez répondre aux questions sans entacher l'accusé s'il vous plaît.

-Humpf… Pour les autres blessures il était très clair que des couteaux étaient utilisés également, on pouvait voir que des morceaux de peau était arraché à certains endroit, des cicatrices recouvraient son dos montrant des coups de fouet très violents. Lorsque nous l'avons retrouvé il portait autour du cou des marques bleu, amenant à la conclusion de la strangulation et je passe les différentes fractures soignées à la va-vite, empêchant la victime de pouvoir un jour bouger ou marcher correctement.

Maître Peacecraft approuva, voyant sous ses yeux les descriptions données par le psychiatre, ses yeux accrochèrent une notation en bas, en gras, montrant son importance.

-Dans le dossier il est écrit qu'il se faisait fréquemment violé.

-En effet.

-Pourtant la victime était avec l'accusé, ils sortaient ensemble.

-Vous savez Maître, dans l'hôpital où je travaille je vois très souvent des femmes en pleurs, les lèvres tuméfiés sans parler des arcades ouvertes me parlant des viols que leur faisait subir leurs époux. Il est plus dur pour ces femmes de venir dire les sévices qu'elles endurent étant donné qu'il s'agit de leurs conjoints.

-Comment avez-vous vu qu'il était violé, nous savons comment cela se voit mais pour le fait qu'il l'était très souvent ? Demanda alors Réléna, revenant vers lui.

Wufei sentit ses joues rougir quelque peu, même s'il aimait Heero comme un frère il n'avait jamais réussi à ne pas devenir écrevisse en pensant à ces choses mais malgré cela il avait toujours pensé que Duo et Heero faisait un magnifique couple, l'un adorant cajoler et l'autre adorant se faire chouchouter.

-Hum… Toussota-t-il, reprenant contenance, après il était un professionnel. Il était complètement déchiré et souffrait particulièrement… vous voyez où ! Vu cet état nous pensions même qu'il ne pourrait pas marcher durant un certain temps en plus des différentes plaies sur ses jambes.

Réléna le remercia et se rassit à sa place, donnant ainsi la parole à son collègue, Maître J. Celui-ci se mordait le pouce, réfléchissant à une bonne repartie pour le viol. Il secoua la tête, dépité.

-Je n'ai rien à dire votre Honneur.

-Bien, dans ce cas, Monsieur Chang vous pouvez aller vous rasseoir.

Wufei se releva, heureux de pouvoir retourner auprès de Quatre.

**Merci pour les reviews ! Et vraiment désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe...**


	8. Chapitre 7

_Auteur : Takara-sama_

_Genre : romance, drama_

_Disclaimer : Bon, je comprends pas pourquoi faut encore le dire étant donné que c'est logique : pas à moi_

_Rating : M

* * *

_

**J'ai mal…**

**Chapitre 7**

Duo conduisait en silence, jetant parfois des petits coups d'oeils au jeune homme endormi sur le siège passager. Il avait eu du mal à faire sortir le peintre de l'hôpital malgré sa renommé dans le service médical plusieurs collègues s'étaient insurgés contre cette décision. D'autres s'étaient également moqués de ces élans de charité et de pitié selon eux.

-Tu vas faire ainsi avec tous tes autres patients ? Au moins votre maison d'hôte sera remplie mais gratuitement.

Malheureusement pour ce dernier il risquerait d'avoir une lourde facture de dentiste, le poing du docteur s'étant malencontreusement retrouvé dans la mâchoire de son collègue.

« J'espère qu'il perdra toutes ses dents tiens ! »

Il frappa sur le volant de colère, pour ce geste son supérieur l'avait mis en vacances forcées avec le patient pour un mois. En même temps il n'allait pas s'en plaindre trop, il allait continuer d'être payé et pourrait s'occuper ainsi un peu mieux d'Heero. Il sourit en se rappelant la joie qu'il avait eue ce matin en allant le chercher dans sa chambre.

Duo marchait rapidement dans les couloirs, se calmant au fur et à mesure de ces pas, il venait de se faire purement et simplement congédié pour un temps par son patron après avoir frappé un autre médecin. Il avait ôté sa blouse blanche et portait un pantalon noir près du corps ainsi qu'un col roulé de la même couleur, ses cheveux toujours nattés. Il arriva à destination et toqua à la porte doucement avant de l'ouvrir.

-Bonjour docteur, le salua une voix endormie.

Il sourit gentiment, refermant l'entrée derrière lui et se rapprocha du jeune homme caché sous ses couvertures qui venait de lui parler.

-Bonjour Heero, tu sais étant donné que nous allons être ensemble un bout de temps il vaudrait mieux m'appeler Duo.

-Hn.

-Je prends ça pour un oui !

Il s'approcha des stores fermés et les ouvrit, faisant rentrer le soleil déjà bien haut. Les infirmières lui avaient assuré que la nuit s'était bien passé pour le patient et qu'il n'avait eu à se réveiller par des cauchemars ou autre. Les médicaments et somnifères donnés aidant beaucoup, seulement à partir de maintenant Duo avait l'intention de le soigner sans toutes ces tablettes, juste par les mots et un peu de calme.

-Fais encore trop tôt, grommela la voix.

-Trop tôt ?

Le médecin pouffa, s'asseyant sur le lit et tirant un peu la couverture vers le bas, dévoilant ainsi le visage du peintre. Heero était couché sur le côté, face aux fenêtres, les genoux repliés sous lui malgré ses blessures multiples.

-Mouais, trop tôt, répondit-il, lui lançant sans succès un de ses fameux regards de meurtriers.

Au contraire le natté leva une main sous les yeux inquiets du patient et lui caressa la joue puis les cheveux, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Il est bientôt midi.

-Hn… AUSSI TARD ?

-Oui, tu as dormi comme un loir d'après Dorothy. D'ailleurs, toujours d'après elle, tu es vraiment très mignon endormi.

-Grumpf…

L'américain se leva, prit un sac qu'il avait apporté et en sortit des vêtements divers qu'il posa sur un bureau. Heero le regardait faire, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait avant de le voir se retourner vers lui, un de ses magnifiques sourires aux lèvres.

« Sa petite amie doit avoir de la chance avec quelqu'un comme lui… »

-Tu sors aujourd'hui. Le plus tôt sera le mieux pour toi et mon ami m'a quasiment jeté dehors ce matin pour venir te chercher.

-Jeter dehors ?

-Viii ! Quatre est… hum… comment dire cela ?

Il fit mine de réfléchir, l'index tapotant son nez.

-Mère poule, moui c'est ça. Lorsque je lui ai parlé de toi il a couru dans une chambre pour te la préparer et m'a mis à la porte.

Heero haussa un sourcil, un petit sourire se dessinant au coin de ses lèvres. Il se leva du lit avec l'aide du médecin et enfila les différents vêtements. Il rougit d'ailleurs plusieurs fois durant l'opération.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je suis gêné moi… Il est mon médecin, c'est normal qu'il fasse ça… »

Il soupira et une fois debout, tenu par le jeune homme il fit quelques pas dans la chambre mais faillit tomber sans l'aide du natté.

-Ce n'est rien Heero, c'est normal.

-J'ai mal, souffla-t-il, se rasseyant doucement.

-Je sais, j'aurais dû tout de suite t'amener une chaise.

-NON !

-Mais…

-Je veux réussir à marcher.

-D'accord.

Au bout de plusieurs tentatives il arriva enfin à tenir sur ses jambes mais restait fermement accroché à Duo.

-Duo ?

-Oui.

-Merci.

Le docteur lui caressa le dos avant de sortir doucement de l'hôpital. Il n'avait pas demandé à Heero s'il possédait des affaires ou autres à reprendre. Les policiers étaient déjà passés hier et n'avait pas arrêté de le questionner sur l'endroit où vivait l'homme : Treize Kushrenada, le patron de toutes les filiales d'hôtel du même nom.

« De toute manière je doute que tu veuilles quelque chose de là-bas… »

Ils traversèrent la ville, sortant quelque peu en dehors et arrivèrent devant un grillage. Heero se réveilla et vit Duo sortir pour l'ouvrir avant de revenir dans la voiture, lui faisant un sourire.

-Nous sommes arrivés ?

-Oui, une fois le grillage franchi nous y serons.

Le japonais acquiesça, se renfonçant dans son siège et admirant l'immense jardin qu'ils empruntaient. Une maison se dessinait au loin, une ancienne ferme rénovée certainement. La grange ayant été refaite en plusieurs chambres. Une grande terrasse avait été également faites devant la porte d'entrée avec des bancs et des canapés en osiers où s'asseoir. Un jeune homme se tenait devant la porte, regardant arrivé le véhicule tandis qu'une femme sirotait une boisson sur un banc.

-Nous y voilà, Heero.

Duo sortit de la voiture et alla de l'autre côté, portant Heero au-dehors et le posant doucement au sol tout en le retenant par la taille.

« C'est magnifique… » Pensa le peintre admirant sa nouvelle demeure et s'approchant des autres personnes avec l'aide de son médecin.

* * *

_Bien à présent une petite annonce ! Mon dernier roman est terminé du coup j'ai environ 300 pages à corriger avec mon bêta… En clair je vais être un peu occupée, normalement le chapitre viendra tout de même la semaine prochaine mais on ne sait jamais._

_**Merci à tous celles et ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews ! Et désolée pour les fautes.**_


	9. Chapitre 8

_Auteur : Takara-sama_

_Genre : romance, drama_

_Disclaimer : Toujours pas à moi, de toute façon y aurait trop de concurrentes pour les avoir_

_Rating : M_

**J'ai mal…**

**Chapitre 8**

Duo se trouvait à nouveau face au public, la tête baissée. Il venait tout juste de revenir, s'asseyant vers son ami lorsque Maître J l'appela à nouveau à la barre. Le juge avait haussé un sourcil, se demandant s'il se devait de refuser cette demande ou si le jeune homme pouvait bel et bien venir. Le médecin se leva, faisant comprendre au magistrat que tout allait bien… Ou tout du moins le pensait-il… L'avocat se promenait à présent devant lui, semblant lire les différents dossiers de cette affaire. Il s'arrêta, un sourire aux lèvres, faisant se relever Duo.

« Je vais vous faire payer ce que vous nous faites subir depuis le début ! »

- Monsieur Maxwell…

Le natté soupira, se demandant si cet abruti ne le faisait pas exprès des fois de ne pas comprendre ce qu'on lui disait.

- Monsieur Maxwell-Y-U-Y, Maître !

- Peut importe.

- Ce n'est pas n'importe quoi ! Il s'agit de mon nom alors vous allez me faire plaisir de le dire en entier !

- Cela nous fait perdre du temps seulement parce que vous pensez que cela diminuera votre crime aux yeux du jury d'avoir marié la victime.

- JE VOUS INTERDIS !

Le juge tapa sur le bureau, faisant se calmer les deux hommes.

- Suffit ! Maître, utilisez son nom entièrement. Monsieur Maxwell-Yuy, calmez-vous je vous prie ou je serai dans l'obligation de vous faire ressortir à nouveau !

Duo tressaillit, des larmes menaçant de revenir à la charger. Il baissa une nouvelle fois la tête, serrant ses deux mains fortement.

- Je continue votre Honneur ?

- Allez-y Maître.

J s'approcha du jury, continuant le procès.

- Monsieur Maxwell-Yuy, j'aimerais revenir sur un point de cette affaire concernant la mort de votre époux.

-… Oui…

- Vous avez accusé mon client d'avoir tué la victime mais d'après ce que je lis dans ce rapport il n'en est rien.

- Où voulez-vous en venir Maître ? Questionna l'américain, regardant l'avocat en fronçant les sourcils.

- D'après le dossier de police que j'ai en main, Heero Maxwell-Yuy est mort avant que Monsieur Kushrenada n'arrive sur les lieux !

- Objection votre Honneur ! Maître J tente de par tous les moyens de faire perdre son calme à mon client !

- Objection rejetée Maître Peacecraft, ceci fait partit de l'affaire malgré tout.

Réléna se rassit, fusillant du regard son frère aîné et fixant avec inquiétude le docteur.

J s'approcha du juge et tendit une feuille où se trouvait un rapport de police, écrit quelques heures après que la victime ait été retrouvée, elle et son compagnon, il s'avança à nouveau vers le jury et en fit passer une copie.

- Comme vous pouvez le voir, le policier les ayant retrouvé a clairement vu Monsieur Duo Maxwell-Yuy tiré une balle dans la tête de son époux !

Le médecin pâlit, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues, silencieusement. Il fit le tour de la salle des yeux, demandant de l'aide à ses amis. Ces derniers ne pouvant que regarder impuissant la scène.

- Je n'avais pas le choix…

Le vieillard ricana, revenant à son témoin.

- Pas le choix ? Vous dites que vous n'aviez pas le choix de devoir tuer de vos propres mains votre époux ? Veuillez m'excuser mais cela me semble un peu gros !

- C'est lui… C'est lui qui m'a… qui m'avait supplié de le tuer, sanglota-t-il, cachant son visage entre ses mains.

- Qui ?

- Heero.

- Mais est-ce vous qui aviez une arme à feu ?

- Oui…

- Et est-ce vous qui avez tiré sur la détente après avoir visé Heero Yuy ?

- OUI !

Duo s'était relevé et avait hurlé sa dernière réponse, son cœur se brisant encore plus. Il se rassit lentement, les mains tremblantes et un manque d'air commençant à naître.

- Il ne voulait pas retourner vers lui, murmura-t-il, la voix chevrotante. Il avait tellement peur de se faire à nouveau torture par cet homme. Il disait qu'il ne voulait plus être touché par quelqu'un d'autre que moi…

- Qui nous dit que vous ne mentez pas ? Ce pauvre jeune homme était peut-être dérangé et vous avait demandé cela sans même penser aux conséquences.

- Heero était parfaitement sain d'esprit !

J sourit une dernière fois au natté, se rasseyant à sa place, au côté de son client.

- J'ai terminé votre Honneur.

- Bien, Maître Peacecraft. Voulez-vous interroger le témoin ?

- Non votre Honneur, je pense que le témoin devrait se reposer.

Wufei se releva, furieux et s'avança vers son ami malgré les demandes répétées du magistrat de retourner s'asseoir. Il se tourna vers lui, une fois Duo dans ses bras.

- Vous êtes le juge et vous laissez cet imbécile lui faire cela !

- Je vous interdis de parler ainsi ! Sortez de cette salle immédiatement.

- J'y sors ne vous en faites pas votre Honneur mais je prends ce jeune homme avec moi !

Il se détourna de lui, relevant les genoux de Duo et l'appuyant contre son épaule.

- Ca va aller Duo, ne t'en fais pas.

- Wuffy ?

- Oui.

- Je ne veux plus venir ici…

- Entendu.

_Tiens, d'après mon frère et bêta-lecteur de mes romans je suis méchante avec tous mes héros ? C'est vrai ce mensonge ? XD  
Bon franchement, il faut juste avouer que les histoires qui finissent bien n'existent pas beaucoup en vrai…_

**_Merci à tous ceux (celles) qui m'ont laissé des reviews ! Et désolée pour les fautes ayant subsistées._**


	10. Chapitre 9

_Auteur : Takara-sama_

_Genre : romance, drama_

_Disclaimer : Toujours pas à moi, de toute façon y aurait trop de concurrentes pour les avoir_

_Rating : M

* * *

_

**J'ai mal…**

**Chapitre 9**

Quatre descendit les escaliers en souriant, heureux de rencontrer le patient dont lui parlait sans cesse son meilleur ami. Il vit ce dernier s'approcher d'eux, accompagné par un jeune homme aux traits asiatiques, un japonais. Duo s'avança avec Heero à ses côtés, adressant un signe de main à la femme restée sur la terrasse.

- Rebonjour, Duo.

L'arabe serra contre lui le médecin avant de se poster devant l'invité.

- Je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer, Monsieur Yuy. Votre docteur ne cessait de nous parler de vous, ajouta-t-il en riant et tendant une main vers lui.

Le peintre tressaillit et se recula, se retrouvant derrière le natté. Duo sourit tendrement devant ce geste, très content de voir que lors de danger il venait se réfugier vers lui. Il se retourna et l'attrapa doucement par la taille, le rapprochant de son torse.

- C'est mon ami, Heero. Je te présente Quatre Winner, le propriétaire de cette maison.

Il lui caressa les cheveux, lui soufflant ces quelques mots e réconfort. Le japonais se serra un peu plus contre lui, cachant son visage contre son épaule.

- Duo…

- Oui ?

- Tu restes avec moi, ne ?

Le jeune homme pouffa doucement, embrassant le front de son vis-à-vis.

- Bien sûr.

Heero relâcha un peu sa prise avant de se mettre face à Quatre, lui tendant à son tour la main.

- Heero Yuy.

L'arabe lui sourit et prit volontiers sa main.

- Enchanté.

Un rire fusa de la maison. Ils se retournèrent tous les trois pour voir sortir une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds, suivi d'un homme aux cheveux bruns, une mèche cachant une partie de son visage.

- Eh bien, le nouveau patient de Duo est très causant, s'amusa-t-elle en s'approchant d'eux.

L'homme la suivit sans un mot et s'arrêta aux côtés du propriétaire, lui entourant les épaules de son bras.

- Bonjour, je suis Réléna Peacecraft.

Elle lui tendit à son tour la main. Heero s'avança vers elle, la lui prenant et y pose un baiser en s'inclinant un peu. Le natté restait derrière, souriant toujours autant tandis qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de ne rien montrer aux autres personnes présentes. Il serra les poings quelques instants avant de s'avancer à son tour, poussant doucement l'asiatique.

- Mieux vaut continuer ces présentations à l'intérieur, Heero vient tout juste de sortir et toi, tu n'es pas encore totalement guéri je te rappelles !

Il tapota le nez de la jeune femme de son index en lui faisant un vrai sourire cette fois-ci et les prit tous les deux par le bras, suivi du couple.

Ils franchirent la porte et arrivèrent dans un immense hall d'entrée menant à plusieurs pièces ainsi qu'un grand escalier central donnant sur les chambres et salles de bains de la « maison ». Heero fit le tour des lieux du regard, ne pensant pas du tout tomber dans ce genre d'habitation au vu de son médecin.

- Cela te plaît ?

Il se retourna et rencontra un œil vert émeraude, l'autre étant caché. Il opina doucement avant de suivre l'arabe aux côtés de cet homme.

- Trowa Barton. Le petit ami de Quatre.

Il approuva, baissant un peu la tête pour lui dire à sa manière bonjour. La jeune femme suivait derrière avec Duo, ils avaient tous les deux une discussion mouvementée d'après ce qu'il pouvait entendre.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Nos deux pipelettes sont toujours comme ça ensemble.

Heero fit un petit sourire, il sentait que cette personne et lui s'entendraient très bien. Quatre se retourna en les entendant et rajouta encore une information :

- En plus, Réléna est une des patientes de Duo.

Le japonais haussa un sourcil, détournant la tête pour voir la demoiselle avant de reporter son attention vers l'arabe qui était à présent collé à son petit ami.

- Cela lui arrive souvent de s'occuper « autant » de ses patients ? Demanda-t-il.

Trowa fixa son amant, lui faisant signe de pouvoir parler.

- Seulement ceux qui ont eu droit au pire.

Le peintre voulu rajouter quelque chose mais le propriétaire le poussa dans une immense salle à manger où était déjà préparé des places pour les invités. Il l'avança vers une chaise, le faisant s'asseoir avant de faire de mettre, Duo vint se mettre à côté de son patient, Réléna de l'autre côté. Heero remarqua deux places vides entre Trowa et la jeune femme.

- J'ai pensé que vous deviez avoir faim, vous n'avez certainement pas eu le temps de dîner avant de venir, explique le blond.

- Je t'adore Kitty-kat !!! Remercia le médecin, un impressionnant sourire aux lèvres.

- Pas besoin de chercher d'où provient cet horrible surnom, j'ai reconnu la bête Maxwell.

Une voix se fit entendre derrière eux, prononçant ces mots avec une ironie amusée. Les trois personnes dos à la porte se retournèrent et rencontrèrent le regard onyx d'un chinois qu'Heero reconnut comme étant le psy qu'il avait rencontré le lendemain de sa tentative de suicide, son psychiatre personnel en fait. Une femme se tenait à ses côtés, le peintre émit un faible grognement en songeant que l'infirmière vivait certainement ici.

- Moi aussi je suis ravie de vous revoir, Monsieur Yuy, s'amusa-t-elle devant son air renfrogné.

Duo éclata de rire, faisant signe à ses amis de venir s'asseoir. Bizarrement Heero pensait passer un repas horrible, d'une part parce que les deux « pipelettes » comme les avait appelé Trowa en venait quasiment en mains pour savoir qui avait raison sur le thème très essentiel :

« Quel est la couleur la plus seyante ? »

Et d'autre part les deux jeunes gens qui ne cessaient de s'embrasser sous ses yeux, sifflés par le psy et l'infirmière. Au début il se sentait tellement exaspéré pour ensuite se rendre compte qu'un sourire amusé apparaissait à ses lèvres sans qu'il puisse l'en empêcher. Au fil des conversations il se mêla même à celle de son médecin et la femme, dont il venait d'apprendre qu'elle était avocate.

Ils passèrent tous un merveilleux repas, Wufei et Dorothy durent retourner travailler pour l'après-midi à l'hôpital, Trowa étant en congé alla faire des courses express tandis que son petit ami réglait quelques affaires administratives.

- Tu ne vas pas travailler ? Questionna le peintre à son médecin, ne le voyant pas partir lui aussi.

- Non, j'ai été plus ou moins mis en vacances…

Il attrapa le bras de la jeune femme subitement, la voyant partir doucement ailleurs.

- Réléna, tu es encore malade alors au lit ! Et toi aussi Heero !

- Pouf… On dirait une grand-mère… Soupira-t-elle.

- DE QUOI ???

Heero les suivit lentement à l'étage durant leur course poursuite en pensant qu'après tout, il n'allait vraiment pas s'ennuyer ici.

* * *

**Tout d'abord, désolée pour le retard pour ce chapitre, plusieurs mois c'est énorme et je m'en excuse. Mon disque dur avait rendu l'âme et j'ai dû rattraper plusieurs mois de travail mais à présent tout va bien.**

**(Enfin… J'espère O-o)**

**Donc à partir de maintenant, je reviens à un chapitre par semaine. Merci pour vos reviews et navrée pour les fautes.**


	11. Chapitre 10

_Auteur : Takara-sama_

_Genre : romance, drama_

_Disclaimer : faut-il vraiment continuer à le dire ?_

_Rating : M

* * *

_

**J'ai mal…**

**Chapitre 10**

Combien de jours déjà ? Depuis combien de temps était-il parti ? Les gens disent que le malheur n'amène que le bonheur, une fois au fond on ne peut que remonter et toutes ces phrases au goût d'optimisme ambiant qui ne faisait que démontrer la facilité des êtres aux croyances superficielles. L'humain était ainsi fait, il a toujours eu peur de la mort alors qu'a-t-il trouvé pour la combattre ou tout du moins la cacher ? Les religions et leurs Edens respectifs, certains diront qu'il existe un monde après celui des corps, là où la nourriture, chaleur et vie heureuse se profilent jusqu'à l'horizon. D'autres tenteront d'expliquer la résurrection de l'âme ou encore sa réincarnation divers et multiples sur cette bonne vieille Terre.

C'est tellement facile d'utiliser des murs pour montrer le futur, les gens se cachent derrière eux et suivent un même mouvement, pensant au fond d'eux qu'il s'agit du plus juste. Mais une fois l'âme éteinte, une fois que la personne a rendu son dernier souffle de vie, laissant ses yeux vides de toutes émotions, n'est-ce pas simplement la fin ? Ne nous endormons-nous pas tout simplement à jamais ? Ne disparaissons-nous pas ?

Lorsque nous nous endormons, nous ne rêvons pas immédiatement, nous disparaissons quelque peu, la mort n'est-elle pas pareille ? Tant de questions sans réponse juste mais avec tant d'hypocrisie maladive…

Wufei serra un peu plus le dossier de la chaise sous ses doigs, encore une fois toutes sortes de questions maussades et morbides apparaissaient à son esprit. Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé avant ça, avant qu'Heero ne meure. Il avait ses propres croyances ancestrales et devait les garder mais au fond de lui Duo n'avait-il pas raison ? Ou le jeune homme écrivait-il ces lignes chaque soir sur une feuille blanche pour sortir son mal-être et sa peur de ne plus le revoir après ? Il soupira doucement, se penchant vers son ami et le forçant à relâcher le crayon sur cette page remplie de désespoir.

- Duo, ça ne te fait que du mal, lui murmura-t-il doucement.

- Wuffy… Est-ce que je le reverrai ?

Le psychiatre recula un peu, cachant son visage au médecin. Il ne fallait pas qu'il voie sa propre hésitation, ce n'était pas de cela dont il avait besoin à cet instant. Il avait besoin d'aide, il devait continuer à espérer le revoir…

- Que te disais Heero là-dessus ? Demanda-t-il en retour.

Il savait parfaitement l'avis du japonais sur cette question tout comme le natté savait où cherché la réponse.

- Heero était un rêveur…

- C'est agréable de rêver parfois, tu ne crois pas ?

- Si, du moins tant que l'on ne se réveille pas.

- Que t'a-t-il dit sur ça, Duo ?

Les larmes recoulaient le long du visage du docteur, tombant doucement sur la feuille blanche et se mélangeant à l'écriture bleu sombre. Ses yeux fixaient la fenêtre ouverte, dévoilant les arbres en fleurs.

- Il s'imaginait un monde comme ceux de ses peintures, remplis d'arbres et de fleurs aux couleurs plus curieuses les unes que les autres. Il disait que le jour où nous serions séparés…

Duo retourna dans ses souvenirs à cette phrase, se rappelant très bien quand le japonais lui avait dit ces mots.

_Le natté et Heero se trouvaient sur le canapé du salon, une boîte de biscuits ouverte à leur côté qu'ils picoraient de temps en temps. Le peintre s'était calé contre le jeune homme, le dos contre son torse et profitait des petits baisers de son petit ami sur sa nuque. Il discutait de leur avenir et de qu'il comptait faire plus tard. Duo s'était figé au bout de quelques instants, cachant son visage contre le cou de son vis-à-vis._

_- Duo ?_

_- Je ne veux pas te perdre… Je ne le supporterais pas…_

_- Nous ne serons jamais séparés Duo, même si un jour l'un de nous devrait partir plus vite que l'autre, nous serons ensemble._

_Il tendit le bras et lui montra un tableau, enlaçant avec son autre main les doigts du médecin._

_- Regarde ce tableau, je l'ai peint en pensant à nous, en imaginant notre monde à nous, celui où nous seront après cette vie._

_Duo releva la tête et sourit en songeant aux nuits passées à supplier son amant de venir se reposer plutôt que de tenter de finir cette œuvre en une semaine._

_- Le jour où nous serons séparés, nous nous attendrons là, auprès des arbres et au côté des fées et des lutins. Si je dois partir avant toi, j'attendrai sur ce tronc d'arbre que tu viennes me rejoindre et tous les jours je pourrai te voir vivre depuis cet endroit et te protéger._

_- Moi aussi je t'attendrai Heero, je te le promets…_

Wufei attendait la réponse, patientant et caressant doucement le dos son ami. Ce dernier se retourna vers lui, un micro sourire aux lèvres.

- Il m'attend.

- Oui, Duo. Il t'attend, approuva-t-il.

L'américain se leva et se nicha immédiatement dans les bras ouverts du chinois, se serrant avec reconnaissance contre lui.

- Wuffy…

- Hum ?

- Tu sais tu mérites vraiment d'être le plus heureux qui soit.

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Sans toi je serais perdu… Quatre est adorable avec moi et les autres aussi mais tu es le seul qui me comprenne aussi bien…

- Merci.

Il lui releva le visage, haussant un sourcil faussement fâché.

- En cadeau essaie de prononcer mon prénom juste !

Duo ria doucement, se déparant de lui mais gardant dans sa main serrée celle de son ami.

- Tu veux bien m'y emmener ?

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée…

- S'il te plaît !!!

« Et voilà qu'il me refait ses yeux doux ! Grrrr, il sait que je n'arrive pas à résister à ça… »

- Bon c'est d'accord.

- Yipiii !!!

Le natté le lâcha et courut en dehors de la pièce pour l'attendre à l'entrée. Le psychiatre soupira pour la forme avant de le rejoindre. Il croyait le voir sautillant vers la porte d'entrée comme à son habitude mais le trouva plutôt vers la cheminée où le tableau en question était mis.

- Il est vraiment très beau, déclara Duo.

- Oui, c'est normal.

- Parce qu'Heero était doué ?

- Oui et non, ce tableau est l'un de ses plus beaux. Tu sais pourquoi ?

- Non.

- Parce qu'il a fait en pensant à vous deux.

Duo se retourna, lui souriant enfin de son sourire habituel et le prit par le bras pour sortir de la maison et se diriger vers un véhicule.

_- Dis Duo ?_

_- Oui, honey._

_- Tu crois que l'on sera ensemble encore très longtemps ?_

_- Je ne crois pas non._

_- Oh…._

_- J'en suis sûr._

Ils arrivèrent devant un cimetière, les deux personnes descendant doucement et s'approchant de l'entrée. Duo s'accrocha instinctivement au bras du chinois, dépassant différentes tombes alignées.

_- Tu me le promets ?_

_- Heero…_

_- Promets-le moi, tenshi !_

_- … Je te le promets…_

_- Merci._

_- C'est une promesse cruelle, tu sais…_

_- Je sais mais je ne veux plus jamais qu'il me touche._

_- Heero…_

_- Et si cela arrive, je t'attendrai._

Les larmes… Combien de fois en avait-il versé ? Pourtant sa douleur était toujours présente, toujours aussi intense et rien ne l'effaçait… Rien ne pourrait jamais l'effacer… Ils approchèrent enfin d'une tombe au marbre gris-bleu, avec gravé à l'intérieur un nom et des dates entourés de fleurs de cerisiers, dorés comme le cœur de la personne qui possède cette tombe.

_- Heero, il faut que l'on parle !_

_- Hn ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?_

_- Oui !_

_- …_

_Duo posa un genou à terre, tenant la main de son petit ami._

_- Veux-tu m'épouser ?_

_Heero haussa un sourcil et frappa doucement le natté sur la tête._

_- Baka !_

_- Ca veut dire non ?_

_- Bien sûr que si !_

_- Youpi !_

_- A une condition._

_- Laquelle ?_

_- On mélange nos deux noms ensemble._

_- Je t'aime, honey…_

Il effleura du bout des doigts le prénom pendant que le chinois posait des fleurs fraîches, achetées sur le chemin.

- Promets-moi quelque chose, Feifei.

Wufei haussa les sourcils, se demandant ce que pourrait demander l'américain.

- Tu voudras bien lire mon testament ? Questionna-t-il, se retournant vers lui en souriant.

- … Oui…

**

* * *

**

Yipii !!! J'ai réussi à le faire pour cette semaine. En plus je me suis achetée un tricotin, j'avais encore jamais utilisé…  
**- Takara super-stressée et racontant n'importe quoi…  
****Merci pour les reviews, désolée pour les fautes qui sont restées (dois y en avoir beaucoup…). Je mérite un commentaire ?**


	12. Chapitre 11

_Auteur : Takara-sama  
Bêta-lecteur : Kagura  
Disclaimer : rien à moi sauf peut-être mon sadisme...  
Genre : romance, drama  
Rating : M_

* * *

**J'ai mal...**

Chapitre 11

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs semaines qu'il se trouvait là, se laissant bercer par les doux remous d'une vie calme tant désirée ces derniers temps. Il avançait à son rythme, aidé et même plus par toute la troupe à Duo comme il aimait les appeler. Lui-même se trouvait stupide d'avoir autant paniqué et appréhendé cette nouvelle existence dans ces murs. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pu profiter d'un peu de calme, juste pour pouvoir se retrouver ? Malgré ces airs froids envers le médecin, il l'admirait et serait à jamais admirateur de ce dernier. Le peintre existait toujours, seulement à présent il dessinait ses amis sur la toile, les transformant tour à tour en nymphes et en trolls. Durant le temps passé ici, Heero en avait beaucoup appris sur ces « colocataires » et leurs personnalités, les unes plus surprenantes que les autres mais tellement attachantes. Pourtant, alors que toutes les portes de ses questions s'ouvraient, il lui en restait une sans réponse : qui était vraiment Duo ?

Le natté souriait tous les jours, gardant cet air rieur qui sonnait faux aux yeux d'Heero. Il n'osait lui poser directement la question même si cela le rendait toujours un peu plus fou d'ignorer ce que son médecin cachait sous ses traits heureux. Il lui arrivait parfois d'épier ce dernier dans tous les recoins où un homme pouvait se cacher, il admirait alors ses traits fins devenir sombres et songeurs, son propre esprit prenant cette même attitude en le voyant ainsi. Le peintre avait bien sûr tenté plusieurs fois de placer une petite phrase avec son nouvel ami Trowa pour connaître son secret, pourtant rien ne semblait lui dire comment, le policier ignorant même qu'il pouvait être triste par moment.

- Je suis désolé, Heero mais… j'ai toujours vu Duo souriant et joueur. Il devait avoir des problèmes avec son directeur, après tout il s'est plus ou moins fait mettre dehors.

- Hn. Merci Trowa.

Ses recherches furent vite évincées par une autre nouvelle incroyable : Quatre Raberba Winner. La première fois qu'ils s'étaient tous deux rencontrés, Heero n'avait fait aucun lien avec les galeries d'art sillonnant le globe terrestre « Raberba », cela pouvait concerner n'importe qui après tout, non ? Et là, encore une fois, ce fut Trowa qui lui mit la puce à l'oreille.

- Trowa, je peux te poser une question un peu personnelle ? Demanda-t-il un après-midi ensoleillé où les deux amis se trouvaient dans le jardin.

- Essaie toujours.

- Voilà, je voulais tout de même savoir, dans quoi travaille Quatre ?

Son ami se tourna vers lui interloqué par la question, c'était bien curieux étant donné qu'ils devraient pourtant se connaître.

- Eh bien… Il possède les galeries d'art où tu exposes tes œuvres…

Heero était resté bouche bée plusieurs minutes, Trowa éclatant de rire juste à côté de lui.

- Tu ne le savais pas ? Et je parie que Quatre lui-même l'ignore. Amusante coïncidence.

Aucun doute, ce jour-là avait été le pire pour sa fierté. Il vivait quasiment chez son patron en soit et il l'ignorait totalement. Le soir même, le garçon à la mèche l'annonça à son amant qui pâlit à son tour en comprenant qu'il n'avait pas reconnu son artiste fétiche pourtant. Duo les regardait sans rien comprendre avant de se joindre aux rires de la maisonnée. Une fois tout le monde calmé et juste après le souper, ils se rendirent dans leurs chambres, Heero sur les talons de son médecin pour voir si cette nuit encore, son regard se perdrait sur le ciel, semblant nostalgique.

A présent, il était couché dans l'herbe sur le ventre, lisant un livre, un épi coincé entre les lèvres. Il avait abandonné depuis longtemps la chance de pouvoir un jour comprendre cet homme si charismatique. Il se contentait d'inventer des histoires avec lui sur ses tableaux qui ne finissaient plus de remplir son atelier. Quatre avait demandé à les voir et s'était réjoui, organisant d'ores et déjà un vernissage d'ici une semaine. Heero s'était contenté d'hausser les épaules en lui faisant promettre de ne rien dire à Duo, imaginer la tête du médecin en se sachant la muse de son patient le rendait totalement paniqué, pensant qu'il ne voudrait plus jamais de lui sous son toit alors qu'il y était si bien.

- Pourtant cela lui plairait peut-être ! Imagine, être la muse d'un des peintres les plus reconnus de notre siècle !

- Non, Quatre.

Le japonais secoua la tête doucement.

- Je ne veux pas qu'il m'évite ensuite de honte ou de colère…

Le business man soupira en haussant les épaules, contemplant un grand tableau où on pouvait voir un homme nu au bord d'un lac. Ce dernier avait de longs cheveux bruns attachés en une natte qui ne laissait passer que quelques mèches.

- Si tu le souhaites.

Réléna et lui se retrouvait souvent depuis quelque temps, ils sortaient ensemble le soir et allaient même faire du shopping tous deux à la ville. Ce qu'il ne voyait pas dans ces moments-là, c'étaient deux orbes améthyste qui les suivaient du regard, remplis de tristesse et de désespoir. Quel dommage qu'Heero ne tournait jamais la tête vers le médecin, il aurait compris une partie de cette manie de disparaître pour cacher une blessure qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il était tout simplement une partie de cette plaie béante qui s'agrandissait dans l'âme de Duo, chaque jour un peu plus et qui finirait par le détruire. Quatre le voyait et tentait de l'aider mais rien n'y faisait, son ami lui souriait gentiment en disant qu'après tout c'était mieux ainsi, que son patient sorte avec la jeune fille ne pouvait lui faire que du bien pour avancer à nouveau correctement dans la vie.

Le jeune homme se leva après avoir vérifié l'heure qu'il était, il devait se rendre pour la première fois chez son psychiatre Wufei Chang, ce dernier venait fréquemment dans la villa dormir ou manger mais préférait rester habiter dans son appartement proche de l'hôpital.

- Pour ne pas devoir me supporter toute la journée Duo, avait-il dit en souriant.

Le dit Duo s'était contenté de lui tirer la langue et de l'énerver un peu plus.

- Je t'aime aussi Wuffinette.

Avant de courir très vite loin des foudres de son ami.

Heero s'en rappelait encore et sourit à ce souvenir, il aimait les voir se chamailler alors qu'en fait ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde. Totalement différent l'un de l'autre mais tellement semblable en même temps. Il les enviait parfois, souhaitant trouver cette complicité avec un autre, ce qu'il ne remarquait pas c'est qu'il la possédait avec Trowa. Les autres habitants riaient toujours lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, discutant silencieusement devant un film. Le policier tournait la tête vers lui et Heero lui passait les pop-corn alors que lui-même recevait la boisson d'un simple coup d'œil.

- Je vous dis ! Ce sont des extraterrestres ! Avait lâché Duo amusé.

- N'importe quoi, s'était contenté de ronchonner Wufei, tout de même intrigué.

- Je sais ce qu'on va faire, quand ils dormiront on regardera si au moins il n'y a pas un être enfermé dans leur cerveau, j'ai vu ça dans un film !

Quatre rougit en pensant que non, il ne pouvait pas y avoir de monstre dans le cerveau de son amant sinon il l'aurait remarqué après toutes ses nuits passées ensemble. Cependant le petit blond sembla tout de même éviter Trowa plusieurs jours avant de comprendre qu'il ne risquait pas de tomber sur un envahisseur venu d'ailleurs.

S'étirant doucement, il prit son livre sous le bras et retourna dans la maison chercher ses affaires pour repartir en voiture à l'hôpital. Duo devait encore être là-bas, il suppliait quasiment chaque jour son directeur de bien vouloir le reprendre, que les vacances n'étaient pas pour lui et qu'il allait finir par devenir chauve.

« Il a de la marge vu sa chevelure… » Ne pu s'empêcher de penser Heero en pouffant.

Arrivé en face de l'immense bâtiment, il descendit et se rendit dans le service psychiatrique avec anxiété, il connaissait Wuffy en fait, l'ami de Duo mais il n'avait jamais eu affaire à l'homme en blouse blanche qui allait fouillé son esprit et faire ressortir toutes sortes de choses de lui. Il ne se sentait pas encore pris à parler de son passé… Surtout de Lui. L'assistante l'amena devant la porte du psychiatre, se présentant à lui le long du chemin. Elle s'appelait Sally Pô et était la fiancée de Wufei même si, dit-elle, cela faisait plus d'un an qu'ils étaient fiancés et toujours pas mariés. Elle toqua à la porte et laissa là le jeune homme, lui souhaitant bonne chance avec un clin d'œil.

- Entrez, annonça une voix forte de l'intérieur.

Heero déglutit et tourna la poignée de la porte avant de pénétrer dans l'antre de la torture d'après lui. C'est dans ces moments-là que Duo lui manquait…

- Tu es en retard, Heero ! Déclara Wufei sans même le regarder.

Le peintre pâlit subitement, ces souvenirs flottant en arrière.

_- Tu es en retard, Heero !_

_- Je… Je sais, pardonne-moi…_

_- Tu sais ce qui arrive dans ce cas._

_- NON, je t'en prie… Le vernissage a fait plus long que prévu… Je t'en supplie._

_- SILENCE ! Je déteste encore plus qu'on tu me supplies comme un simple cabot apeuré du moindre coup !_

_Suivi du bruit d'un fouet que l'on abat sur la peau nue…_

- HEERO !

La gifle partit sur la joue du jeune homme qui sembla se réveiller d'un cauchemar, les larmes coulant d'elles-mêmes le long de ses joues.

- Bon sang… Excuse-moi, j'aurais dû éviter de te dire ça…

Wufei se trouvait face à lui, les bras croisés sur sa blouse blanche pour cacher le tremblement de ses mains, c'était toujours plus dur de faire face aux peurs de ses amis que de simples patients.

- Assis-toi seulement, proposa-t-il en montrant un fauteuil en face d'un autre.

- Me… Merci.

Le japonais s'assit au bord, ses mains crispées l'une sur l'autre. Wufei le rejoint en face et croisa les jambes en se laissant appuyer sur le dossier du siège.

- Ta journée s'est bien passée ?

Heero écarquilla les yeux. Il n'allait pas lui poser de questions comme ça, si ? Lui qui croyait devoir d'entrée lui sortir toutes ses peurs et ses souvenirs, l'ami de son médecin semblait d'abord vouloir le mettre en confiance. Se forçant sur lui-même, il lui sourit doucement.

- Oui, très bien.

- Tant mieux, répondit le psychiatre, un même sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

_ Se prosterne devant les lectrices et lecteurs s'il y a encore  
Mille fois pardon, j'ai honte là, six mois pour sortir un minuscule chapitre... Mais pour me faire pardonner je peux vous assurer que cette fois-ci le un chapitre par semaine sera faisable (n'a plus de stage là...). Encore pardon pour ce retard incroyable et en espérant vous revoir tout de même..._


	13. Chapitre 12

_Auteur : Takara-sama  
Bêta-lecteur : Kagura  
Disclaimer : rien à moi sauf peut-être mon sadisme...  
Genre : romance, drama  
Rating : M_

* * *

**J'ai mal...**

Chapitre 12

Wufei se trouvait juste à côté de Duo, regardant la tombe à leurs pieds. Cela faisait tellement bizarre de penser qu'il se trouvait là-dessous. C'était quasiment impossible pour le psychiatre d'y croire, peut-être parce qu'il n'avait pas vu le cercueil y descendre ? Son ami avait hurlé après l'enterrement, il voulait être sûr que la descente vers la dernière demeure d'Heero se passerait bien mais les fossoyeurs avaient été catégoriques, plus personne ne pouvait la voir en dehors de ceux qui pouvaient tenir le coup, Duo n'aurait pas réussi cette épreuve supplémentaire.

_- Wufei, je t'en prie. Je veux voir que tout aille bien ! Et si jamais le cercueil se retournait et tombait mal ? Ou s'ils s'amusaient avec lui ? Je t'en supplie, laisse-moi rester, par pitié…_

_Duo s'accrochait au bras de son ami chinois, refusant de s'éloigner du cimetière, le visage ravagé par les larmes et d'une pâleur inquiétante._

_- …_

_- S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, ne cessait-il de murmurer en baissant la tête._

_- Viens, Duo. Tout se passera bien._

Durant plusieurs nuits, le psychiatre avait dû surveiller le jeune docteur, le voyant par moment terrorisé à l'idée que quelque chose ait cloché. Il s'était même réveillé en hurlant un soir, secoué de tremblements et hurlant qu'Heero avait peut-être été enterré vivant et qu'il tentait de s'arracher de sa prison en griffant ses ongles contre le velours recouvrant l'intérieur. Lui-même avait dû attendre plus d'une semaine pour ôter l'image qu'avait réussi à mettre le natté en lui. Tant d'épreuves pour un être abattu et détruit…

Peu de temps après, un vendeur arriva chez lui et lui proposa de choisir la tombe qu'il mettrait dans un an ou deux. Duo avait immédiatement appelé Wufei pour qu'il puisse l'aider à choisir et à se tenir plus ou moins sans fondre en larmes. Lorsque l'homme lui proposa de fermer le dessus avec du béton ou du granit, le médecin devint extrêmement pâle et se tourna vers le chinois en tremblant.

_- Non ! Ne l'enfermez pas, je ne veux pas !_

_- Mais, Monsieur… La dalle permettrait à ce que la tombe ne bouge pas…_

_- Vous allez l'enterrer encore plus ! Je refuse. Je veux pouvoir encore imaginer le voir libre…_

_- Chut, Duo. Ne t'inquiète pas._

_- Mais Wufei, si on lui met ça… Il sera comme totalement enfermé dans la terre… J'ai déjà tellement de mal à supporter l'idée qu'il se fasse manger peu à peu…_

L'homme avait grimacé un sourire d'excuse au psychiatre, alors que ce dernier courrait derrière Duo, malade à l'idée qu'il venait d'avoir.

_- Je l'imagine, Wuffy. Sortant de là en lambeaux de peau et traînant au sol rapidement jusqu'au lit, il m'appelle. Il m'en veut que je sois encore en vie et lui non._

_- Bon sang, Duo ! Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?!_

_- Je veux le faire sortir de là ! Je veux le garder ici…_

_- Tu ne peux pas, tu le sais…_

_- Heero… pourquoi…_

Cette peur lui restait encore, se réveillant souvent en pleine nuit et ne pouvant se rendormir avant l'aube. Il refusait d'en parler, de peur qu'on le mette en quarantaine jusqu'à son rétablissement, l'empêchant d'avoir un peu de quoi s'occuper l'esprit correctement. C'est tout ce qui lui restait, son travail de médecin et ses amis fidèles.

- Tu crois qu'il est content de ses fleurs ?

L'asiatique sourit doucement, regardant les roses blanches qui recouvraient quasiment l'amas de terre.

- Vu le nombre que tu lui offres à chaque fois, j'en suis certain.

Il passa son bras autour des épaules du natté, le ramenant contre son torse alors que ce dernier s'effondrait à nouveau en larmes contre lui, le corps secoué de sanglots.

- Je veux qu'il revienne… Je veux le revoir près de moi !

- Chhhut.

Caressant tendrement ses cheveux, il le berça comme un enfant, s'en voulant de ne pouvoir faire plus pour cet être. Pourquoi fallait-il que la mort existe sur Terre ? Pourquoi fallait-il que l'on sache qu'une pendule se trouvait sur notre tête, diminuant peu à peu le temps restant auprès des autres ? Lui-même était passé par là lorsque sa première femme était morte lors d'un accouchement, tuée par le bébé et tuant par la même cette petite vie. Ce jour-là, il avait perdu la femme qu'il aimait et l'enfant qu'il avait appris à aimer…

C'était Duo qui s'était retrouvé vers lui à l'aider, le faisait revivre pour oublier cette douleur sourde, depuis ils étaient devenus inséparables. Mais que pouvait-il faire pour lui ? Comment se faisait-il que lui-même ait pu faire disparaître cette blessure alors que son ami ne semblait pas pouvoir s'en remettre… Il le savait très bien, le médecin avait vécu bien plus de passage sombre que lui, Wufei avait au moins pu profiter un peu de sa vie d'adolescent, avoir une famille qui l'aimait, lui qu'avait-il eu ? Le froid des rues ? La haine des adultes ? Rien d'autre.

_- Tu ne veux pas plutôt planter des fleurs que les mettre dans des vas ?_

_- …_

_- Duo ?_

_- Je… J'ai peur de toucher la terre._

_- Je vois. Viens-là._

_Duo se faufila jusqu'aux bras ouverts de Quatre sous les regards tristes de Wufei et Trowa._

_- Ne t'en fais pas. Le principal c'est que tu penses à lui._

_- Mais pourquoi je suis dégoûté à l'idée de toucher cette terre ?_

_- …_

_Il ne reçut jamais de réponse._

Le natté resserra sa prise sur la taille de l'asiatique, faisant revenir au présent ce dernier.

- J'aimerais rentrer…

- Tu ne veux pas encore rester un peu vers lui ?

Duo sourit tendrement à la tombe avant de reporter son regard sur Wufei.

- Je serai bientôt à nouveau dans ses bras.

Le psychiatre se figea, fermant les yeux quelques instants, le visage très pâle. Il détestait entendre son ami parler ainsi ; depuis quelques semaines, il ne cessait de sortir des répliques annonçant son départ précipité et aucun de ses amis n'arrivaient à le faire résonner, pas même lui.

- Duo, s'il te plaît.

- …

- Que vais-je devenir sans toi ?

- Tu as Sally, Wuffy.

- Ce n'est pas ça que je voulais dire et tu le sais ! Soupira-t-il.

Le médecin enfouit son visage contre le torse de l'asiatique, ne voulant pas continuer à parler sur ce sujet. Il avait pris sa décision depuis bien longtemps déjà, il ne pouvait pas se passer d'Heero plus longtemps, ça devenait trop pesant pour lui. Même s'il restait pour Wufei, il ne serait plus jamais pareil, il ne pourrait plus devenir le Duo joyeux et courant dans tous les sens. Peut-être avait-il été la muse d'Heero mais cela allait également dans le sens inverse, sa vie n'avait de sens qu'au côté du japonais.

Combien de fois s'était-il contenté de rester assis plusieurs heures à côté de son ange, sans bouger. Il le regardait peindre avec application, admirant chacun des traits de son visage qui s'exprimaient durant ses rares moments. Duo balançait ses jambes, un petit sourire sur le côté alors que son chéri se tournait de temps à autre à côté de lui pour déposer un tendre baiser sur sa tempe, retournant immédiatement après à son œuvre où à chaque fois se dessinait un Duo imaginaire, né du peintre. Comment tiendrait-il sans la personne qui lui donnait envie de vivre et se réveiller plus souriant chaque matin.

_- Honey, explique-moi quelque chose._

_- Hn ?_

_- Tu es très jaloux des personnes qui tournent autour de moi mais cela ne te pose aucun problème de vendre des peintures de nues avec ce qui me semble être mon double féminin ?_

_- …_

_- Hum ?_

_Il pencha la tête sur le côté, souriant à son mari._

_- Je n'aime pas les vendre mais malheureusement je n'ai pas le choix._

_Duo avait éclaté de rire, prenant dans ses bras Heero et déposant un baiser sur son nez froncé._

Ils marchaient le long des rues, le chinois mettant ses mains dans les poches, son ami le suivant distraitement.

- Il n'aurait pas aimé ça !

Le médecin soupira, se remettant juste à côté de Wufei et prit son bras sous le sien, marchant entrelacé ainsi.

- Je sais…

- Alors abandonne cette idée stupide !

Le psychiatre se tourna vers lui, prenant ses épaules dans ses mains et le secouant doucement, ses yeux reflétant clairement sa peur de le perdre. Il avait suffisamment vu de morts pour le reste de sa vie, il avait besoin de ce « baka de natté » comme l'appelait Heero, après qui allait-il râler et surtout… arriverait-il à ne plus le voir sourire ?

- Je t'en prie, Duo… Pour nous tous…

Il secoua la tête avant de la baisser, ses mains tremblantes à présent sur lui sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Il ne voulait pas voir ça, c'était hors de question, jamais il ne supporterait de savoir son meilleur ami, son âme sœur quasiment, se tuer.

_- Du… Duo_

_Heero toussa et cracha par la même occasion du sang qui macula encore un peu plus ses lèvres. Duo le soutenait dans ses bras, en larmes et le visage pâle._

_- Honey, hé, fais pas ça. C'est pas drôle du tout tu sais._

_- Je t'aime Duo…_

_Une nouvelle quinte de toux._

_- Heero…_

_- Promets-moi… une chose…_

_- J'ai déjà entendu ça, honey._

_Le natté tenta désespérément de rire un peu, caressant la joue de son mari._

_- Ne… me suis pas._

_- Mais pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tu vas pas aller ailleurs que chez nous !_

_- Baka…_

_- Heero, s'il te plaît. Me laisse pas !_

_Le japonais leva la main et la posa sur la nuque de son ange, se forçant à faire apparaître un maigre sourire malgré la douleur._

_- Tue-moi maintenant._

_- NON !_

_- Tu m'avais promis._

_- Pas ça ! Arrête, il ne peut pas savoir où nous sommes !_

_- Si… On entend même… ses pas… ne le laisse… pas me prendre…_

_Duo le prit tout contre lui et enfouit son visage dans son cou, pleurant et souffrant comme jamais il n'aurait cru. Il déposa plusieurs baisers sur le visage de son époux, lui répétant inlassablement combien il l'aimait tandis que des bruits de pas se rapprochaient._

_- Attrapez surtout l'asiatique, celui-là je le reprends comme salope. L'autre je vous l'offre !_

_Des rires puis une porte qui s'ouvre à la volée. Heero sourit et tint la main de l'américain tandis que ce dernier fixait les arrivants sans les voir._

_- Vas-y… s'il te plaît…_

_Il hocha la tête et attrapa le couteau ensanglanté qu'ils avaient gardé, regardant une dernière fois son amour avec tendresse et souffrance._

_- Je t'aime… Duo…_

_- Me too, honey._

_La lame s'abata dans le coeur du jeune homme, le faisant râler une dernière fois avant de mourir dans les bras du jeune homme._

- Wuffy.

Duo lui releva délicatement la tête, un doigt sous son menton et lui sourit au travers des larmes qui étaient réapparues.

- Je ne le ferai pas…

Wufei le prit immédiatement contre lui et le sera fort, son visage enfouit dans son cou et laissant enfin toute sa peur sortir de son corps et de son esprit.

- Kami-sama, merci… Merci.

Riant tous les deux, ils restèrent ainsi un moment, profitant de la chaleur de l'autre. Le psychiatre sentait un grand poids partir peu à peu de son corps, il avait eu tellement peur que Duo se suicide après sa demande pour le testament à lire. Cela lui prendrait du temps pour l'aider à recommencer à vivre parmi les autres mais il voulait le faire, tout comme son ami avait agi lors de la mort de Meiran. C'était bel et bien grâce à lui qu'il avait même réussi à courtiser Sally, sans pour autant renier sa première femme, celle qui l'avait rendu heureux à un moment donné de sa vie.

* * *

_accepte les lynchages des lecteurs, elle le mérite_

_franchement, je n'ai aucune excuse pour avoir attendu aussi longtemps la mise à jour, son Kagu qui me tape sur la tête à longueur de journée je serais vraiment une truite... encore mille fois désolée, j'espère qu'au moins le chapitre vous plaira._


	14. Chapitre 13

_Auteur : Takara-sama  
Bêta-lecteur : Kagura  
Disclaimer : rien à moi sauf peut-être mon sadisme...  
Genre : romance, drama  
Rating : M_

* * *

**J'ai mal...**

Chapitre 13

Réléna s'avança doucement dans le couloir, ses mains derrière le dos pour cacher sa nervosité. Elle s'arrêta devant la chambre du japonais, devenu son ami depuis quelques temps et un peu son confident en soit. Bien sûr, au début il ne faisait que la rabrouer pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'en avait rien à faire de ses états d'âme.

Un jour, ses mots avaient été bien trop et la jeune femme avait fondu en larmes, courant se réfugier vers le médecin qui s'était inquiété de la voir dans un tel état.

- Heero… snif…

- Heero ?

Duo était monté à l'étage pour discuter avec lui, son patient lui avait tout simplement expliqué qu'il ne souhaitait pas lui faire de la peine mais qu'il ne se trouvait pas le meilleur à l'écoute des autres. Une heure après, Réléna était remontée pour lui raconter sa journée et cette fois-ci, son vis-à-vis avait été tout ouïe.

Seulement peu à peu, elle ne s'était plus contentée de le regarder comme un simple ami avec qui partager des moments agréables de discussion, à force de côtoyer le japonais, elle en était venue à se demander si oui ou non elle aurait une petite chance.

« Courage ! »

Elle leva la main pour frapper avant d'être arrêtée par un bruit de porte juste derrière elle. Duo sortit de la chambre en bâillant, sa natte totalement défaite et le visage encore à moitié endormi. Il cligna des yeux et les frotta, remarquant enfin Réléna à qui il sourit.

- Ah, bonsoir.

- Heu oui, bonsoir Duo.

Se retournant, elle lui fit face et sourit à son tour, s'éloignant quelque peu de son but par la même.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Non, non, tout va bien…

Le médecin s'appuya au chambranle de la porte et croisa les bras, son sourire disparaissant pour faire place à son regarde professionnel.

- Réléna.

- Je t'assure, Duo !

- Alors pourquoi es-tu collée à la porte d'Heero à passé minuit ?

- Je ne suis pas collée à sa porte ?!

- Hum ?

- …

La jeune femme soupira, passant sa main dans ses longs cheveux. Elle détourna le regard du natté qui lui semblait bien trop malin certains jours lorsqu'il s'agissait des personnes dont ils s'occupaient.

- Est-ce que… je peux te parler ?

- Allez, entre.

Se mettant de côté, il la laissa passer et referma la porte. Réléna alla directement au lit où elle s'assit, les deux mains croisées sur ses genoux et la tête basse. Duo la rejoignit et s'assit juste à côté, fixant le mur d'en face pour ne pas la déranger.

- Je… je suis amoureuse d'Heero…

- De quoi ?!

- Roh, ne me le fais pas répéter !

L'américain déglutit en fermant les yeux un bref instant. Après tout, il n'avait non plus rien fait pour empêcher ça. Au contraire, il les laissait constamment tous les deux, renonçant immédiatement à tenter quoi que ce soit pour que le japonais ressente quelque chose d'autre que de la gratitude à son égard.

- Duo ?

- Hum ? Oh, excuse-moi. Et ?

- Et j'ai peur qu'en le lui avouant il ne veuille plus me voir…

- Ca, c'est souvent le problème.

- Tu m'aides pas là !

- Désolé.

Soupirant, il la prit dans ses bras, caressant une de ses mains en la berçant. Même si cela lui faisait mal de devoir renoncer réellement à Heero, il n'avait pas le droit de lui en vouloir à elle. C'était mieux ainsi de toute manière, après l'échec de sa relation avec l'homme qui l'avait torturé et violé, il lui faudrait peut-être la douceur de Réléna pour qu'il s'en sorte.

- Alors tu comptais lui avouer ce soir, c'est ça ?

- Oui…

- Dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui te fait le plus peur, de le voir te détester mais d'avoir pu lui avouer ou alors de devoir un jour regretter de ne pas lui avoir dit à temps et de le retrouve avec une autre demoiselle ?

- Lui dire ?

- Bip, bonne réponse !

Réléna ria doucement, posant sa tête sur le torse du jeune homme en fermant les yeux. Après avoir dû subir ce viol, il lui était impossible d'approcher un homme sans devenir hystérique de peur et de dégoût. Si Duo ne lui avait pas tendu la main comme il l'avait fait, jamais elle n'aurait pu se sentir à nouveau aussi bien, il était la gentillesse et la patience même pour les autres mais n'acceptait aucune erreur ou faiblesse à lui-même.

- Vas-y, avant que tu ne changes d'avis.

Elle hocha la tête et se leva, époussetant brièvement sa robe et sourit au médecin.

- Merci, Duo. D'être toujours là.

- C'est normal. File maintenant.

- A vos ordres !

Le natté resta seul dans sa chambre, n'ayant pas bougé depuis son départ et se contentant de fixer le mur de la pièce. Il était fier de lui, il n'avait pas faibli comme l'aurait voulu sa petite voix, courir avant elle pour lui avouer son amour. Il avait su se contenir et l'aider mais à présent, qui l'aiderait lui ? Se prenant la tête dans les mains, il ferma les yeux silencieusement, se surprenant même à espérer entendre un bruit quelconque dans le couloir ou dans la chambre d'en face, savoir si tout allait bien…

« Ou qu'il ait refusé ses sentiments… Je suis horrible ! »

Son envie subite de gâteau qui l'avait forcée à sortir de sa tanière c'était totalement évanouie, il ne voulait plus bouger, juste rester ainsi, attendant que sa peine se calme pour qu'il puisse le lendemain, peut-être, les féliciter pour leur nouveau couple. Le pire restait que tout au fond de lui, une infime partie suppliait qui que ce soit de ne pas les lier, de laisser « son » japonais à lui seul, qu'il puisse un jour lui avouer ce qu'il pensait et ressentait.

Ce n'est que deux heures du matin, alors que toute la maison était à nouveau endormie qu'il se décida à se lever, marchant lentement jusqu'à la porte qu'il ouvrit sans bruit et se dirigeant vers la chambre d'Heero. Il déglutit en posant sa main sur la poignée de la porte, se traitant de tous les noms pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire mais au moins être sûr, savoir si oui ou non il allait avoir la chance qu'il n'avait pas saisie. Il tourna délicatement la pièce de métal et tira le battant à lui, plissant les yeux pour tenter de voir quelque chose dans la chambre.

« S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît… »

Mettant un pied dedans, il resta un instant en place pour s'habituer à la nuit avant de s'avancer à nouveau. Des larmes coulèrent le long de se joues sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, fixant avec peine les deux corps qui se trouvaient enlacés dans le lit du japonais. Il sourit tristement en voyant bouger le jeune homme qui resserra Réléna contre lui. C'était bel et bien trop tard. Duo détourna les talons et ressortit de la pièce, dormir lui était impossible à présent. Il grimaça en essuyant ses joues et descendit rapidement les escaliers, attrapant des clés et un casque qui traînait dans le corridor de la villa.

- Duo !

Quatre se réveilla en sursaut, le visage couvert de sueur et se prit la tête dans les mains. Il entendit le bruit de la moto du médecin et se releva rapidement, courant jusqu'à la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit sans aucune douceur, ne pouvant plus qu'apercevoir vaguement le phare arrière rouge du véhicule.

- DUO, REVIENS !

- Quatre ?

Trowa se leva à son tour, encore endormi et alla se coller à lui, le serrant contre son torse.

- Duo… Duo, ne va pas bien et il vient de prendre sa moto !

Le jeune homme plissa les yeux pour tenter de voir encore le natté mais il était sûrement déjà loin. Lorsqu'il agissait ainsi, ce n'était jamais bon surtout si son amant avait pu ressentir sa peine dans son sommeil.

- Viens… Nous parlerons avec lui demain.

- Mais Trowa !

- Ca ne sert à rien de lui courir après, tu le sais bien.

L'arabe hocha la tête tristement et se lova contre lui, fermant les yeux en cherchant à chasser cette douleur qui lui restait du sentiment de son ami. Les battements de cœur de Trowa le calmèrent peu à peu jusqu'à l'endormir debout. Heureusement, son amant avait l'habitude et le retint de justesse pour ensuite le soulever dans ses bras et le recoucher dans le lit. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux blonds délicats en souriant, l'admirant dormir. Demain serait une dure journée pour eux…

* * *

_et voilà comme promis un nouveau chapitre_

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je préfère les passages dans le présent, je les trouve plus beau Oo_


	15. Chapitre 14

_Auteur : Takara-sama  
Bêta-lecteur : Kagura  
Disclaimer : rien à moi sauf peut-être mon sadisme...  
Genre : romance, drama  
Rating : M_

* * *

**J'ai mal...**

Chapitre 14

Duo se réveilla en sursaut, le corps en sueur et le visage plus pâle que d'habitude. Il se mit à grelotter et à fixer la porte fermée, semblant encore entendre le bruit des ongles que l'on racle contre le bois d'une porte ou d'une planche. Les cauchemars se succédaient à une vitesse folle toutes les nuits, le rendant toujours un peu plus fragile et dépendant d'autres personnes. Alors qu'il était sûr d'avoir été silencieux tout de même, il dû se rendre compte qu'il avait à nouveau hurlé dans la nuit lorsque Wufei entra dans sa chambre en poussant vivement la porte, courant jusqu'à lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Le natté s'y réfugia immédiatement, entourant le torse de son ami avec désespoir, s'accrochant de toutes ses maigres forces à lui.

- Je suis là, Duo. Nous sommes tous là. Chut.

Tournant la tête pour voir la porte, il remarqua qu'en effet, tous ses amis avaient accouru pour être sûr que tout allait bien. Il leur sourit avec tendresse, fermant les yeux et s'endormant à nouveau, espérant que cette fois-ci, la nuit serait plus calme.

- Il s'est endormi ? Chuchota Quatre.

- Hum. Le fait que ce soit la fin demain ne l'aide pas beaucoup.

- J'espère que ce sera le cas pour après…

Wufei recoucha Duo dans son lit, remontant délicatement les couvertures et sortit de la chambre, laissant la porte entrebâillée pour être réveillé si jamais quelque chose n'irait pas à nouveau.

Le procès contre Treize avait duré plus d'un mois et demain serait enfin la dernière fois qu'ils auraient à supporter tout cela. Les journalistes s'en donnaient à cœur joie depuis le début, épiant chaque fait et geste des deux partis mais depuis quelque temps, c'était pire. Heureusement pour Duo, ses amis restaient toujours auprès de lui, empêchant quiconque d'approcher. Le numéro de téléphone de la villa avait dû être changé et mit sur liste rouge, seuls les membres de leurs familles respectives ainsi que les proches le connaissait à présent.

Actuellement, le psychiatre restait le seul qui pouvait calmer les crises d'angoisse et de larmes de leur ami. Tout comme il restait le seul à connaître toute l'histoire, surtout la partie concernant la mort d'Heero. Le natté lui avait fait promettre de garder cela pour lui de peur de ne voir les autres lui tourner le dos. Tous croyaient dur comme fer que Treize était l'assassin mais que d'une manière ou d'une autre, il avait réussi à passer le chapeau à Duo.¨

_- Salut, moi c'est Duo. J'ai vu depuis ma table que vous n'aviez pas l'air bien. Je peux vous aider ?_

_Le blondinet releva la tête de sa tasse de thé et souffla de soulagement._

_- Je me suis foulé la cheville et je pensais devoir rester ici jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un remarque ma disparition._

_Duo lui sourit et pointa un doigt sur son torse, lui faisant un clin d'œil malicieux._

_- Dans ce cas, pas d'inquiétude. Je suis ze best médecin. Je vais vous ramener chez vous et on va faire une compresse._

Quatre et lui ne s'était plus jamais séparé depuis ce jour-là. Duo avait toujours eu ce curieux pouvoir d'attirer le monde autour de lui. Il était adoré de tous et pouvait redonner le sourire aux plus malheureux d'une simple phrase. Le seul défaut que l'on pouvait lui attribuer était sa gentillesse justement. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de tendre la main à tout va, aidant chaque personne qu'il rencontre au point d'oublier son propre bonheur. Le jeune homme sourit en se rappelant leur première rencontre hors du commun en soit, il baissa la tête et croisa les doigts, son amant assis à côté de lui aujourd'hui. Il avait exprès demandé à ne pas être de service ce jour-là.

La nuit n'avait pas été de tout repos, Duo se réveillant plusieurs fois et ne pouvant même plus se rendormir la dernière fois, le laissant transpirant et hagard. Ils avaient décidé de rester debout avec lui, regardant un film jusqu'au petit matin. Trowa se leva en posant une main sur l'épaule de Quatre. Ce dernier réalisa que la séance allait commencer et que le juge Merquise entrait dans la salle.

« Pour Heero… »

Ils étaient les seuls à avoir accompagné Réléna au tribunal pour écouter la dernière sentence qui allait tomber d'ici quelques minutes. Duo était resté chez eux avec Wufei, ce dernier ayant refusé que l'américain participe au procès au vu du stress qu'il avait ressenti la veille au soir.

Wufei tourna la tête vers son ami, remarquant qu'il n'avait toujours pas bougé depuis les heures qu'ils étaient assis au salon, attendant le coup de téléphone de Quatre sur le résultat de l'affaire. Ils auraient pu facilement le suivre à la télé mais tous deux préféraient l'entendre de la bouche de quelqu'un en qui ils avaient entièrement confiance. Le natté soupira et détourna la tête de l'extérieur. Il étendit ses jambes en s'étirant, fermant les yeux un bref instant.

- Quelle heure est-il, Wuffy ?

Le psychiatre sourit, secouant la tête. Voilà qu'il recommençait à lui poser cette question.

- Depuis la dernière fois que tu me l'as demandé, je dirais qu'il ne s'est passé tout au plus que cinq minutes. Je te rappelle que nous avons décidé d'ôter nos montres et de venir ici pour éviter de fixer sans arrêt les heures !

- Hum… J'avais oublié.

_- Quatre !_

_- Je suis ici, Duo._

_Le natté sautilla jusqu'à lui en étant suivi par quelqu'un._

_- Le bonhomme de la sécurité est là._

_Quatre regarda l'homme qui se trouvait à côté de son ami. Il resta interdit un bon moment, la bouche entrouverte._

_- Enchanté, Monsieur Winner. Trowa Barton._

_Le blondinet prit la main en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles de son air angélique, lançant comme des signes à Duo de vite se sauver, ce qu'il fit très rapidement en riant aux éclats._

Au bout d'une heure, Wufei se releva du fauteuil et alla à la cuisine. Ce n'était pas normal que personne n'ait encore appelé pour lui donner le résultat de la sentence. Si cela faisait aussi long, c'est que quelque chose ne jouait pas correctement et que le procès était toujours en cours actuellement. Il passa sa main sur sa nuque, grimaçant en imaginant très mal pourquoi tant de retard. Treize était capable d'inventer tellement de choses ! Soupirant, il prit une tasse et la remplit de café noir. Il fallait qu'il ait quelque chose pour occuper ses doigts sinon la crise de nerf n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Alors qu'il buvait une gorgée du breuvage bouillant, il entendit enfin la sonnerie du téléphone qui résonnait dans le corridor. Duo semblait déjà en train de répondre vu le peu de temps que les sonneries s'étaient faites entendre. Allant vers lui, il posa la tasse sur un meuble, n'y faisant plus attention et se posta à ses côtés, le fixant inquiet.

- Hum… Oui, j'ai tout écouté…

Wufei fronça les sourcils en entendant Quatre quasiment hurler au téléphone. Prenant Duo dans ses bras, il le fit relâcher le combiné et le posa contre son oreille.

- Quatre ? C'est moi. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Wufei ?! Duo doit partir de la maison ! Rapidement !

- Que… Quoi ?

- La police ne va pas tarder à venir le chercher, il faut qu'il parte !

- C'est quoi cette histoire, bon sang ?

L'arabe sembla subitement parler à quelqu'un en murmurant avant de relâcher à son tour le téléphone, laissant à son amant la discussion.

- Trowa, explique-moi, s'il te plaît !

- Duo est inculpé du meurtre d'Heero. Treize a montré quelque chose au juge, les policiers ne vont pas tarder à débarquer à la villa.

- …

Wufei relâcha le téléphone, le laissant tomber au sol sans aucune douceur, serrant un peu plus son bras contre la taille de Duo. Il baissa la tête vers lui, remarquant qu'il n'avait pas réagi un seul instant.

- Duo…

- Je le savais depuis le début, Feifei.

- Mais comment a-t-il fait pour montrer une telle preuve ? C'est impossible, voyons !

- Il avait pris des photos…

- Des photos ?!

Le natté enfuit son visage dans le cou de son ami, l'entourant de ses bras tendrement. Depuis l'instant où le procès contre Treize avait commencé, il avait su qu'à un moment ou à un autre ce dernier le dénoncerait avec joie.

_Heero était à présent pâle et plus aucun son ne sortait de ses lèvres, son torse ne bougeant plus. Duo n'osait le croire, fixant le corps de son mari sans vie. Il releva la tête pour voir Treize qui souriait méchamment._

_- Tu croyais vraiment que je le voulais encore après que tu l'aies baisé ?_

_Le médecin détourna la tête et regarda à nouveau la lame qui avait tué son âme sœur._

_- Non… Heero…_

_L'homme à ses côtés se redressa et attrapa un pan de l'habit d'Heero pour s'essuyer la main ensanglantée contre. Il avait bien fait de presser lui-même l'arme contre l'autre abruti mort, d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir, son époux ne semblait pas être capable de le faire malgré cette stupide promesse. Quelqu'un s'approcha et lui tendit un appareil photo._

_- Bien et maintenant mon petit Duo voici ce qu'il va se passer. Si jamais tu parles de quoi que ce soit, je me permettrai de donner ces petites choses pour prouver de ton meurtre !_

_Duo ne bougeait pas, le laissant prendre autant de clichés qu'il souhaitait. Heero, son Heero était mort ? C'était impossible, n'est-ce pas ? Les larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues alors que Treize ressortait de la pièce en riant, laissant les deux jeunes gens dans la pièce, il alla directement au téléphone annoncé le meurtre de quelqu'un sous son toit._

Quelques coups frappés à la porte d'entrée, Wufei la regarda sans oser s'y approcher. Si jamais elle s'ouvrait, cela signifierait que Duo allait devoir partir en prison, alors qu'il était innocent ? Il resserra ses bras autour de lui, le médecin relevant la tête vers lui.

- Wuffy… Il faut ouvrir.

- Non, c'est hors de question !

- Ca ne sert à rien d'espérer inutilement.

- Sors par l'autre côté ! Je peux les retenir un moment !

- Fei… Merci pour tout et merci de m'avoir toujours cru.

Posant sa main sur la nuque du chinois, il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'embrassant pour la première et l'unique fois, tendrement.

- Merci pour tout.

Wufei ne réagit pas immédiatement lorsqu'il s'écarta de lui, allant à la porte. Il eut tout juste le temps de réaliser que son ami était emporté à l'extérieur, des menottes à présent aux poignets.

- Duo…

* * *

_Voilou ze suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaît ? rire sadique  
Malheureusement, mon bêta-lecteur semble ne plus vouloir corriger ces derniers temps... J'aurais pas dû lui montrer Dofus depuis il y a plus que ça dans sa vie... Bouhouhhh... Donc je m'excuse si jamais j'ai laissé des fautes d'orthographe mais vu que personne ne m'a relu XD._

_Ze mérite toujours des reviews ? Oo_


	16. Chapitre 15

_Auteur : Takara-sama  
Disclaimer : rien à moi sauf peut-être mon sadisme  
Genre : romance, drama  
Rating : M_

* * *

**J'ai mal…**

Chapitre 15

Quatre était debout depuis plusieurs heures déjà, il avait réussi à se glisser hors du lit sans que son amant ne se réveille pour le forcer à se reposer encore. Même s'il savait parfaitement qu'il ne servait à rien de courir après son ami lorsqu'il se trouvait aussi mal, il n'avait pu fermer l'œil de la nuit en se rappelant la douleur qu'il avait ressenti subitement en lui. Duo connaissait tout d'eux, les ayant tous approcher quasiment suite à un souci ou à une peine qu'ils ne pensaient pas passer tandis qu'eux-mêmes ne savaient au fond très peu sur lui, Wufei ne leur parlait jamais sans l'autorisation du médecin et jamais il ne se serait permis de tromper la confiance qu'il avait gagné.

Il buvait son thé chaud, emmitouflé dans une couverture qu'il avait pris la peine de sortir et attendait sagement le retour du natté, espérant chaque minute entendre la moto s'arrêter devant la villa. Soupirant, il leva la tête vers l'escalier qui menait au premier où se trouvait les chambres avant d'apercevoir Trowa appuyé contre le mur d'en haut. Il grimaça un sourire d'excuse mais ne se leva pas.

- Tu sais qu'il peut ne pas rentrer de la nuit.

- Oui.

- Quatre…

- S'il te plaît, Trowa ! Tous ici nous avons une vie heureuse malgré quelques déboires, j'en ai assez de le voir malheureux sans qu'il ne se confie à qui que ce soit ! Même Wufei ne sait pas tout de lui, il me l'a avoué lui-même.

Son amant ferma un instant les yeux et se contenta de descendre les marches pour s'asseoir à ses côtés, les jambes croisées.

- Autant être tous les deux alors.

Quatre le regarda avec amour et se lova contre lui, prêtant ainsi également un bout de sa couverture. Le méché l'entoura de ses bras et se mit à jouer avec une mèche de cheveux blond en silence.

C'est vrai, il ne pouvait pas nier ce que lui disait son ange, Duo restait toujours seul dans son coin à débattre ses démons sans jamais demander quoi que ce soit. Il arrivait souvent que les tensions éclatent dans leur vie mais il se contentait de partir quelques heures de son côté pour revenir tout sourire, faisant semblant de rien et ne reprochant rien du tout. A qui se confiait donc leur ami ?!

Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à trois heures du matin, somnolant doucement sur le canapé où le couple s'était couché un peu mieux. Quatre releva la tête, subitement réveillé et entendit enfin le vombrissement du moteur qu'il connaissait par cœur. Se redressant, il courut à la porte et l'ouvrit, voyant le phare de la moto s'éteindre au même instant et un jeune homme à natte ôter un casque, libérant ainsi ses cheveux qui se remirent à danser sur son dos.

- Duo !

Le médecin écarquilla les yeux et se tourna vers le blondinet, se demandant quelle heure il pouvait bien être pour le voir déjà debout.

- Quatre ? Tu ne dors pas ?

Avant même de pouvoir terminer ses questions, il reçut son ami dans les bras, en larmes, qui le serrait par la taille à l'étouffer, l'empêchant aussi de bouger d'un millimètre.

- Quoi ? Quelque chose est arrivée à quelqu'un ? Demanda-t-il, paniqué.

- Duo…

Trowa sortit à son tour, croisant les bras en soupirant intérieurement de soulagement, au moins le voilà de retour à la maison sain et sauf à première vue.

- Il s'inquiétait pour toi, lui expliqua-t-il tout simplement.

- Huh ?

L'arabe releva la tête, ses larmes calmées.

- Ne pars plus comme ça ! Je t'interdis de tout garder pour toi sans arrêt ! Apprends un peu à partager tes peines, bon sang ! J'étais fou d'inquiétude après… après… ça…

Il posa sa main sur son cœur, fronçant les sourcils sévèrement.

- Je… Ce n'était pas prévu que tu ressentes ça. Pardon.

- TAIS-TOI !

Il le secoua par les épaules malgré le fait qu'il était plus petit que lui et se remit à sangloter avant de le relâcher, se retrouvant par miracle contre son amant qui s'était avancé.

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé Duo ? Demanda alors Trowa, le regardant sans ciller.

- Rien, c'est rien. J'ai débloqué deux secondes, c'est passé maintenant.

Plissant les yeux, il serra un peu plus Quatre contre lui.

- Nous avons attendu cinq heures que tu rentres, j'ai encore le temps d'attendre ici dehors des heures jusqu'à ce que tu me dises ce qui t'es arrivé.

- Ca aura eu le mérite de te faire parler beaucoup, soupira le natté.

- Je ne plaisante pas, Duo.

Jouant avec sa natte, il baissa la tête un bref instant pour ensuite se fixer sur les yeux verts du méché.

- Réléna… Réléna est allée se déclarer à Heero et… il semblerait que ça marche entre les deux, ils sont au lit ensemble là.

Duo sourit tristement et les écarta doucement, retournant à l'intérieur en silence. Quatre gardait les yeux grands ouverts, une main sur son cœur, comprenant la douleur à cet instant. Comment aurait-il réagi en voyant Trowa dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre ? Il se serra un peu plus contre lui, le suppliant du regard de ne jamais l'abandonner, chose que son amant se dépêcha de le rassurer d'un baiser.

Le lendemain, le couple se trouvait à la cuisine, Trowa assit en train de siroter son café et Quatre préparant des pancakes pour revigorer le natté qui adorait ce plat. Ils n'avaient pas pu retourner se coucher après ça, ils s'étaient tous deux contenter de rester enlacé au salon, sur le même canapé où ils avaient attendu le médecin durant plusieurs heures.

- Ohayô, marmonna une voix.

Tournant la tête, le méché reconnu la tête débroussaillée d'Heero et lui fit son hochement de tête habituel. Le blondinet se retourna vers lui en se forçant à sourire et lui tendit une tasse de café chaude.

- Bien dormi ?

- Hn.

- Désolé, Heero. Je n'ai pas encore pris de cours avec Duo. Tu me traduis ça ?

Quatre savait qu'il ne devait pas reprocher quoi que ce soit au japonais et se contenterait d'agir comme avant.

- Pas trop.

- Oh…

Il se mordit la lèvre, s'empêchant de rajouter une bêtise telle que : Parce que tu étais accompagné ?

- Réléna est venue dans ma chambre, sortit le peintre.

Trowa arrêta la tasse au bord de ses lèvres, le regardant et attendant la suite.

- Elle dit m'aimer.

- Et… heu… Tu ne la crois pas ? Demanda Quatre.

- Hn. Si mais je n'éprouve qu'une simple amitié pour elle.

Un immense sourire aux lèvres, le blondinet laissa tomber ce qu'il faisait et s'assit à côté de lui, se collant contre, les yeux bloqués dans les siens.

- Mais alors hier soir qu'avez-vous fait ?

- J'ai accepté de la prendre dans mes bras une nuit. Comment sais-tu ça ?

- Intuition.

Heero voulut rajouter quelque chose, levant l'index et l'agitant sous le nez de son « boss » lorsque Duo fit son entrée en T-shirt très large et simple jogging ample. Il bailla et salua tout le monde de la main avant de s'avachir sur une chaise, son sourire habituel sur les lèvres. La seule chose qui changeait aujourd'hui des autres jours résidait dans le suçon que tout le monde pouvait voir sur son cou. Le japonais devint très pâle en le fixant, ne bougeant plus un seul instant alors que Quatre se sentait à nouveau pris d'une horrible douleur qui provenait de quelqu'un d'autre cette fois-ci. Il se tourna vers son amant en appelant à l'aide et lui aussi compris alors.

- Excusez-nous.

Trowa prit son ange dans les bras et sortit de la pièce en laissant les deux ensembles. Il allait essayer d'intercepter Réléna pour être sûr de les savoir seuls. Duo était malin, il allait demander ce qui n'allait pas en voyant le japonais si mal.

« Pourquoi sont-ils si difficiles, bon sang… »

Duo s'était levé en vitesse et posait à présent sa main sur le front de son patient, ne constatant aucune température.

- Heero, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

Le peintre se contenta de le foudroyer du regard et repoussa sa main brutalement.

- Ne me touche pas !

- Que… Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Heero se redressa et repoussa le médecin violemment contre le mur, le tenant par le col du T-shirt.

- Tu veux vraiment savoir ? Susurra-t-il entre ses dents.

- Heero… Calme-toi…

- Mais je vais te le dire, Duo. Tu te promènes simplement sous mon nez avec la preuve que tu appartiens à quelqu'un !

Il le relâcha avec dégoût, se reculant jusqu'au l'évier où il laissa couler ses larmes amères. Qu'il avait été stupide de croire que son médecin pouvait éprouver un peu quelque chose pour lui.

- Heero… C'est heu... Pourquoi le prends-tu comme ça ?

Le japonais ne se retourna pas, baissant les épaules, abattu.

- Parce que je suis bêtement amoureux de toi, murmura-t-il.

Duo ouvrit la bouche avant de froncer les sourcils et serrant les poings.

- Tu te fous de moi, c'est ça ?! Je t'ai vu avec Réléna au lit hier soir !

- IL N'Y A RIEN EU CONTRAIREMENT A TOI ! Hurla Heero, se tournant enfin vers lui.

- Que…

Le natté posa une main sur la marque qu'il avait au cou. Hier soir, il était tellement sûr d'avoir perdu une nouvelle fois la personne qu'il aimait, il s'était contenté du premier venu avec qui oublié un bref instant sa douleur et voilà qu'il apprenait qu'il venait de briser toutes ses chances à cause de ça ?!

- Heero… Je suis désolée… J'ai cru qu'avec Réléna, tu…

Baissant la tête, il n'osait plus faire le moindre pas et ne semblait pas non plus pouvoir trouver les mots justes.

- Je t'aime, Heero. J'ai vraiment cru que vous aviez couché ensemble. Pardonne-moi, je t'en prie !

Heero détourna la tête, essuyant vaguement ses larmes.

- J'ai pardonné beaucoup trop souvent à Treize ce qu'il me faisait.

Duo blêmit, comprenant que tout était fini à présent, il avait réussi à réellement tout foutre en l'air avec lui. Il déglutit difficilement et lui fit un sourire triste, se préparant à sortir de la pièce.

- Mais… A toi, ce sera une seule et unique…

Un immense sourire aux lèvres, il courut vers lui et le serra dans ses bras, déposant de multiples baisers sur son visage en le remerciant encore et encore de lui laisser cette opportunité.

_Heu comment dire... Je suis irrécupérable le seul soulagement que vous pouvez avoir c'est que je n'abandonne jamais une fic ou une fanfiction mais alors mettre 2 ans pour une fanfiction Oo... Je suis sincèrement désolée pour le temps que je mets à posterrrrr, suis nulleeeuuhhhhh !!_

_Merci à ceux qui continuent de me suivre avec beaucoup de courage...  
Et merci pour les reviews précèdentes_

**Une petite review quand même toute petite voix...**


	17. Chapitre 16

_Auteur : Takara-sama_

_Genre : romance, drama_

_Disclaimer : pas à moi alors là… ça me fait bizarre de dire un truc pareil… ai pas l'habitude mes romans sont rien qu'à moi mais pas eux snif…_

_Rating : M_

* * *

**J'ai mal...**

Chapitre 16

Ils se trouvaient à nouveau tous là, assis sur ces bancs de bois. Treize avait été condamné à 15 ans de prison pour torture et séquestration. Il avait réussi à s'en sortir à moindre compte. La justice est ce qu'elle est, quelles que soient les preuves, les pires s'en sortent toujours mieux que les plus justes qui préfèrent se défendre seuls.

- Duo…

Quatre se lova contre Trowa, son visage en larmes alors qu'il fixait du regard son ami de l'autre côté des barrières. Il était entouré par deux policiers comme un meurtrier, les gens dans la salle ne se retenant pas de faire entendre leur dégoût vis-à-vis de l'époux de la victime.

Un homme entra par une porte au-devant, les bras encombrés de dossiers, les posant sur un haut pupitre. Il était suivi de plusieurs personnes, s'asseyant à différents endroits de la salle. L'homme se posta à droite, à côté d'un autre pupitre, plus petit, remettant le micro correctement en passant.

- Mesdames, Messieurs, La Cour, le juge va faire son entrée !

Tout le monde se leva et vit entrer par la même porte que tout à l'heure un jeune homme aux longs cheveux blonds attachés, aux yeux bleus et très mince. Curieusement il ne portait pas de ces petites lunettes qu'ont pratiquement tous les juges et les magistrats. Une longue robe rouge et noire flottait autour de lui. Il s'avança jusqu'au grand bureau et s'assit, faisant suivre le mouvement à toutes les autres personnes debout depuis son arrivée.

- Procès n°11 de la journée tenu par le juge Zechs Merquise.

Le juge salua l'homme puis ouvrit un dossier, un stylo à la main. Il le parcourut vaguement avant de relever son regard vers Duo et les deux policiers qui le maintenaient.

- Nous sommes ici pour juger si l'accusé présent est coupable ou non des différents crimes qui pèsent contre lui. Accusé, levez-vous et déclamez votre identité à la cour, termina le juge.

Duo se releva en tremblant, son visage blême. Il avait refusé qu'un avocat plaide sa cause, cela ne servirait… Il voulait simplement en finir et partir loin d'ici et de toutes ces horribles personnes.

- Duo Maxwell-Yuy, déclara-t-il d'une voix chevrotante.

- Vous pouvez vous rasseoir.

Le juge replongea dans son dossier, fouillant dans les différentes feuilles avant d'en sortir une et de la poser devant lui. Et dire que quelques jours avant, il s'inquiétait pour cet homme lors de ses différentes crises d'angoisse.

- Le chef d'accusation porté contre vous est : meurtre prémédité de votre époux M. Heero Maxwell-Yuy.

Quatre serra un peu plus la main de son conjoint. Sa tête allait éclater avec tant d'émotions et de sentiments de haine envers le natté et le pire était qu'il savait d'ores et déjà ce que plaiderait Duo dans cette affaire.

- Vous avez refusé d'avoir un avocat, ce qui est votre droit le plus important. Vous avez alors le droit de vous adresser à la cour lorsque la parole vous sera donnée tout comme vous oserez répondre à l'avocat de la partie civile. Avez-vous compris ?

- Oui…

- Bien, que plaidez-vous M. Maxwell-Yuy ?

- … Coupable.

Wufei se releva vivement, les deux mains crispés sur le banc de devant, un policier se déplaçant déjà entre les rangs pour le faire se rasseoir.

- NON !!! DUO ARRÊTE CA !

- Du calme ! Réclama le juge.

Le policier attrapa Wufei qui continuait d'hurler l'injustice et le mauvais choix de son meilleur ami, se faisant traîner sans aucune pitié hors de la salle. Quatre se mit à pleurer et le suivit en dehors, il n'avait pas la force de rester plus longtemps, d'entendre la sentence du juge et il savait que Trowa resterait là pour eux tous, qu'il le soutiendrait. C'était cruel de lui laisser cette obligation sans pouvoir quitter ce lieu horrible mais il ne se sentait pas le courage de voir Duo condamné pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas fait mais pour lequel il se sentait coupable depuis toujours.

Wufei était assis sur un banc appuyé au mur, le visage entre ses deux mains, Quatre savait très bien qu'il tentait d'empêcher des larmes d'apparaître ; malgré tout cela, il restait le fier dragon et ne montrerait pas sa peine ainsi. Le blondinet s'assit à ses côtés et le prit contre lui, pleurant contre son cou alors que le psychiatre le serrait un peu plus dans ses bras, laissant couler une simple larme.

- Je ne veux pas qu'il soit condamné… Si… S'il part en prison il ne reviendra jamais ! Bégaya avec peine Wufei. C'est mon meilleur ami, Quatre, l'ami qui m'a sauvé la vie et qui m'a réappris à vivre…

Quatre et Wufei restèrent ainsi plusieurs heures, tentant d'entendre quelque chose dans cette salle close sans succès, tremblant dès que quelqu'un sortait pour aller prendre l'air en croyant qu'il s'agissait de Trowa qui venait les chercher pour leur annoncer le verdict. Ils savaient tous deux que ce procès irait vite, très vite. Un accusé se nommant coupable et avec de telles preuves contre lui, il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'il soit déclaré innocent… La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et ils virent sortir Hilde et Réléna. Ils se levèrent mais les deux demoiselles se contentèrent de secouer la tête.

- Ils n'ont pas terminé pour le moment. Cela risque de prendre plus de temps que prévu, expliqua Réléna.

- Et en plus, le juge a demandé à ce que Kushrenada soit ramené dans la salle, il est un témoin dans l'affaire pour le moment, termina Hilde.

Quatre leur fit un maigre sourire pour les remercier des renseignements et s'avança vers Réléna pour la serrer contre lui. Elle avait passé la soirée à supplier Duo de la prendre comme avocate, qu'elle ferait tout pour le sauver de cette affaire mais il avait refusé, préférant faire face à cela seul. Il lui avait même fait promettre de sortir une fois que le juge demanderait à ce qu'il raconte à nouveau ce fameux soir où Heero était décédé, par respect pour l'amour qu'elle avait eu pour lui.

- Trowa a dit qu'il s'occupait de Duo, il comprend que nous ne puissions pas rester, rassura Quatre aux trois autres.

- Mais et lui ?

- C'est triste à dire mais il a l'habitude de devoir participer à des procès où quelqu'un qu'il connaît ou apprécie est accusé…

Dans la salle, le juge continuait le procès une fois le calme revenu.

- Monsieur Maxwell-Yuy, avancez-vous je vous prie.

Les deux policiers relâchèrent les épaules du natté et le laissèrent s'avancer. Duo marcha tant bien que mal jusqu'au juriste qui tenait une bible dans sa main.

- Levez la main droite et jurez sur la bible de ne dire que la vérité et rien que la vérité.

Il leva la main, posant l'autre sur la bible.

- Je le jure.

Le juriste s'éloigna, laissant le jeune homme s'asseoir avant qu'il ne s'effondre devant tout le monde.

- A présent, vous allez nous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé le soir où ces photos ont été prises par M. Treize Kushrenada.

Duo baissa la tête, regardant ses deux mains serrées l'une contre l'autre, ses doigts blanchis à force de les presser si fort. Il avait tant espéré ne plus penser à tout ça.

- Heero et moi… Nous étions sortis pour profiter de notre jour de repos où nous avions enfin réussi à être ensemble. Il voulait absolument me montrer un magasin qu'il avait découvert lors de ses promenades quotidiennes. Vous savez, avec Treize il ne pouvait jamais sortir, il n'avait le droit de partir que pour les vernissages et avait une limite de temps pour ça. Il tentait de rattraper tout ce temps perdu.

Nous nous étions donc rendus dans ce petit magasin, c'était un artisan qui créait toutes sortes de petites figurines, nous en avons même acheté quelques unes tant elles étaient jolies. En sortant de là, une limousine noire nous attendait, la portière s'est ouverte et deux hommes nous ont poussé à l'intérieur avant que nous n'ayons rien compris…

* * *

_Je vous souhaite à tous et toutes de très bonnes fêtes de fin d'année et j'espère que la suite de cette histoire vous plaît ;-)._

_Sinon, mon retard n'est toujours pas pardonnable mais j'ai eu deux interviews à faire pour mon roman qui a été édité au mois de septembre (j'ai mis sur mon profil si vous voulez en savoir plus :-) )._


	18. Chapitre 17

_Auteure : Takara-sama_

_Genre : romance, drama_

_Disclaimer : pas à moi en dehors du scénario_

_Rating : M_

_Note de l'auteure :  
Que dire après une si longue absence... Un an et demi, c'est énorme et j'en suis moi-même dégoutée. Je pensais à chaque fois écrire la suite mais le blocage était là. L'envie d'écrire tellement présente sans pouvoir la laisser sortir...  
J'ignore pourquoi cette subite peur envers mon style d'écriture. Mon roman a pourtant très bien fonctionné, les personnes l'ayant lu plus que satisfaites mais j'ai douté de moi-même par mes propres moyens, me remettant sans cesse en cause sans vraiment savoir quoi changer. Si ça peut réconforter les lecteurs/trices encore présent-e-s, j'ai réellement cru ne plus pouvoir écrire et cette peur m'a empêché durant de nombreuses nuits de fermer l'oeil de la nuit.  
Bref ! Me voici donc de retour, avec de nouvelles idées et une nouvelle manière de voir, totalement invulnérable aux flots d'acides extérieurs (merci aux quelques abrutis qui ne viendront jamais sur ce site et à qui je dois tout ce baissage de moral) :).  
Merci à toutes celles et tous ceux qui m'ont tenu les pouces jusqu'à présent au lieu de me mettre un gros coup de pied au *** et merci à vous qui me lisez après autant de temps ! Je suis enfin à nouveau en vie !_

* * *

**J'ai mal…**

Chapitre 17

Les mois qui suivirent furent les plus beaux pour Heero. Son petit ami faisait tout son possible pour qu'il oublie totalement l'incident de cette matinée où tout avait commencé, ainsi que son passé avec son ancien bourreau. Lui qui avait connu la froideur d'un homme, sans la moindre pitié, apprenait que n'importe qui pouvait être heureux dans les bras d'un autre homme mais surtout, qu'il n'avait pas besoin de trembler de peur à chaque fois qu'il rentrait plus tard que prévu ou qu'il oubliait certaines choses. Combien de fois Duo avait-il dû le prendre contre lui en attendant qu'une crise d'angoisse passe, car durant ces instants, parler ne servait à rien, cela ne faisait encore qu'empirer la peur de son compagnon envers lui. Chaque jour, le jeune japonais se félicitait d'avoir eu le courage de lui laisser cette chance, il savait au plus profond de lui-même que jamais plus il ne souffrirait à ses côtés. Oh, bien sûr, des querelles survenaient parfois, comme dans tous les couples, sauf que dans le leur, le natté restait toujours très posé, calme et attendait que l'orage passe pour ensuite parler tout simplement et arranger les choses.

Ils n'avaient toutefois pas passé le cap des simples baisers, Heero se crispant et s'affolant du moindre contact supplémentaire. Même une main sur son torse lui faisait horreur et dans ces moments-là, il souffrait également pour le mal qu'il faisait subir à son médecin personnel. Ce dernier ne disait rien, il lui souriait quoi qu'il arrive, quelle que soit sa manière d'agir mais une fois seul, il se permettait de relâcher sa douleur en se sentant repousser par la personne qu'il aimait plus que tout. Wufei lui répétait sans cesse que dans ce genre de cas, la patience était tout ce qu'il fallait garder à l'esprit et la douceur, chose qu'Heero recevait à longueur de journée.

- Il a subi un énorme traumatisme, Duo. Nos séances lui permettent d'oublier un bref instant ce qu'il a vécu ; seulement lorsqu'il est avec toi, il compare sans même le vouloir sa situation actuelle avec celle passée en compagnie de ce Kushrenada. Il aura probablement toute sa vie cette façon d'agir, de « vérifier le terrain » avant de faire le moindre geste à ton encontre.

Duo soupira doucement, reprenant un autre biscuit dans la boîte que son ami avait déposée devant lui. Il avait clairement vu que le médecin n'allait pas si bien que cela et s'était fait un devoir de lui remonter le moral et de lui expliquer le pourquoi de la réaction de leur patient respectif.

- Je le sais, crois-moi. Mais lorsqu'il me regarde avec cette peur dans les yeux, comme si j'allais le frapper ou pire… J'ai parfois l'impression d'être réellement un monstre et j'en viens à me demander s'il ne vaudrait pas mieux qu'il refasse une nouvelle vie avec une femme. Quelque chose de totalement différent de ce qu'il a eu.

- Ce ne serait pas une solution. Tu n'imagines pas les progrès qu'il a effectués jusqu'à présent ! Rien qu'en étant à ses côtés, tu le guéris chaque jour un peu plus, le réconforta-t-il.

Son ami lui sourit, reprenant quelque peu confiance en lui et retourna rejoindre son japonais en sifflotant. Wufei eut à son tour un petit sourire et retourna à sa lecture qu'il avait abandonnée.

Duo se faufila jusqu'au fauteuil où Quatre et Trowa se papouillaient devant la télévision. Heero s'était quelque peu mis à l'écart, laissant une place de libre pour lui. A cette image, le médecin ne pu que sourire encore plus, se rendant compte que son ami avait parfaitement raison, il guérissait toujours un peu plus et sortirait peut-être un jour de son cauchemar.

- Tu as raté le meilleur, Duo. Le beau sergent est déjà passé, lui souffla doucement Quatre.

- Oh ? On peut revenir en arrière ? Demanda le natté en plaisantant.

- Hn ?!

Heero agrippa le jeune homme et le prit contre lui, en faisant bien attention à ne pas dépasser les limites qu'il se mettait. Fronçant les sourcils, il fixa son petit ami avec cette petite moue qui le faisait toujours craquer.

- Je plaisantais, Honey, s'excusa-t-il tendrement.

Levant une main vers le visage de son ange, Duo caressa doucement sa joue, profitant de ce droit durement acquis dernièrement. Il ne pu malgré tout ignorer le brusque recul qu'avait tenté Heero avant de s'arrêter de lui-même, les battements de son cœur reprenant le refrain d'un oiseau affolé.

- Gomen… souffla-t-il.

- C'est bon, Heero. Nous avons tout le temps toi et moi, et je pourrais très bien passer ma vie à juste te serrer contre moi !

Le japonais lui sourit et posa une main sur celle qui continuait de le caresser, fermant les yeux. Il avait confiance en lui, réellement, mais quelque part, au fond de son esprit, une petite voix lui rappelait toujours combien Treize était semblable à Duo avant que tout ne dégénère. Cela pouvait très bien se reproduire encore une fois, lui chuchotait-elle, rien ne pouvait lui dire qu'il n'était pas identique à son ancien bourreau.

- Heero… Reviens vers moi, s'il te plaît.

La douce voix de Duo le ramena sur place où il se rendit compte avec horreur que sa main griffait celle de son petit ami, sous l'effet de ses souvenirs. Il repoussa celle du natté et se releva brusquement dans le but de partir du salon. Mais le médecin ne l'entendait pas du tout ainsi et le ramena contre lui, le plus doucement possible, prenant la plus infime attention à ne pas l'effrayer.

- C'est rien, calme-toi, Honey, lui chuchota-t-il contre son oreille, déposant des baisers sur son front et caressant son dos en signe d'apaisement.

Le japonais resta crispé quelques minutes qui semblèrent pourtant des heures aux yeux de Duo, avant de se laisser aller contre lui, entourant la taille de son petit ami en douceur, comme pour demander encore une fois pardon.

Tout allait au mieux pour eux, si ce n'était justement ces moments où Heero prenait peur et qu'il rejetait le natté pour se protéger comme par le passé. Mais à chaque fois, Wufei remontait le moral à son ami pour qu'il continue de se battre contre la mémoire de ce monstre, qu'il garde courage surtout. Ses encouragements arrivaient toujours au bon moment. Toutefois, le japonais ne s'était permis de le repousser cruellement ou de lui faire du mal volontairement qu'une seule et unique fois, et ce jour-là, Heero avait compris que si une telle crise réapparaissait, ce n'était pas Duo qui le quitterait mais leurs amis qui les sépareraient pour de bon, pour protéger le médecin qui était tout autant fragile que lui, d'une autre manière tout simplement.

Heero revenait d'une séance avec son psychiatre qui avait été plus éprouvante que d'ordinaire. Wufei avait absolument tenu à ce qu'ils parlent tous deux du début de la relation avec Treize, lorsqu'il ne faisait aucun geste violent envers lui et n'avait que peu de paroles blessantes. Il avait tenté de lui expliquer qu'il était nécessaire de prendre tout en compte, du début à la fin de leur relation, pour qu'il puisse enfin sortir de ce cauchemar et vivre plus ou moins normalement. Le japonais n'avait répondu que de mauvaise grâce, refusant de laisser partir certains épisodes de son passé. Il s'agissait bel et bien de les laisser en lui, il ne voulait pas les oublier, pas les seuls qui étaient doux à son souvenir.

Il avait perdu patience, s'était levé avant de partir en claquant la porte, ne répondant à aucun des appels que pouvait lui faire Wufei. Oui, il refusait d'avancer, il avait peur de tout et oui, il ne voulait pas tout à fait croire au fait que Treize ne l'avait pas aimé, qu'il ne reviendrait jamais lui demander encore une fois pardon. Il savait parfaitement qu'il était faible, pas besoin d'encore plus le rabaisser sur ses pensées !

Sans plus faire attention au reste du monde, il franchit les quelques pas qu'il avait à faire jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus depuis l'hôpital et attendit en continuant de fulminer contre « cet imbécile de chinois ». Il pensait réussir à se calmer jusqu'à son retour dans la villa mais le bus surpeuplé avec tous les passagers qui poussaient les autres pour avoir un peu plus de place ou pour tout simplement s'asseoir, son humeur n'alla qu'au plus mal au fil des minutes.

Arrivé à destination, il courut plus qu'il ne marcha jusqu'à la maison et claqua la porte en la refermant après son entrée, faisant sursauter Quatre qui était occupé à accueillir plus que chaleureusement son chéri dans le corridor. Heero nota à peine que Trowa n'avait pas même sourciller par contre face à cette apparition fracassante et plus que bruyante.

- Bonjour Heero… Heum, tout va bien ?

Le japonais se contenta de réfuter d'un bref signe sec de la tête et se dirigea directement à la cuisine, espérant se relaxer devant une tasse de café très fort. Il remarqua vaguement le natté qui se trouvait au téléphone et qui semblait parler d'un patient, un récalcitrant à son traitement d'après ce qu'il pouvait entendre et en voyant le pli soucieux qui prenait naissance sur le front du médecin. Heero passa directement à la cafetière et se fit un devoir de préparer du vrai café, en paix pour le moment.

- Heero ?

L'interpellé soupira intérieurement et se retourna vers Duo, le maudissant déjà sans même savoir pour quelle raison précisément.

- Je suis occupé pour le moment et j'ai envie de silence et de tranquillité. Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de t'entendre me raconter tes misères pour le moment.

Le natté écarquilla les yeux un bref instant, se sentant blessé plus que de raison par ce qu'il venait de dire avant de se reprendre, croisant les bras sur son torse.

- Bien, pour ton information, je ne t'ai jamais raconté mes… « misères » et ça ne risque plus d'arriver à présent. Ensuite, Wufei vient de m'appeler.

Heero grimaça, comprenant que LE patient sur qui il discutait était en fait lui.

- Et ? Si ça peut le rassurer, je paierai la consultation entière. Qu'il ne craigne rien, il aura sa paie normale à la fin du mois. Maintenant, fiche-moi la paix !

- Tu commences à devenir vulgaire Heero, calme-toi. On s'inquiète tous les deux pour toi. Il m'a dit que tu t'étais braqué en plein milieu de la consultation.

- Ecoute, je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'en parler avec toi. Surtout avec toi ! Alors, retourne au salon et oublie-moi pour aujourd'hui. J'en ai par-dessus la tête des médecins qui font semblant de se sentir responsables et « inquiets ».

Duo se pinça l'arrête du nez en soufflant doucement, essayant de garder son calme, chose qui n'était pas facile en cet instant.

- Honey, comprends que si tu ne permets pas à Wufei de t'aider, personne n'y arrivera plus par la suite. Tu as besoin de son aide ! Et je ne te parle pas en tant que médecin mais en tant que petit ami !

Le japonais perdit très rapidement patience et attrapa la tasse qu'il venait de remplir de café brûlant, la jetant ensuite violement contre le natté qui n'eut pas le temps de l'éviter, la recevant de plein fouet sur sa joue gauche. Duo hurla à cause du liquide brûlant, ne faisant pas même attention à la douleur vive de son visage.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, bordel ! Je ne voudrais même pas de toi comme chien. Tu me fais pitié à toujours me tourner autour comme si j'étais une chose fragile !

Quatre et Trowa accoururent immédiatement, le blond s'occupant de son ami alors que Trowa tentait de résonner Heero au calme, sans le moindre effet.

- JE NE VEUX PAS DE TOI DANS MA VIE, MERDE ! J'ETAIS CENT FOIS PLUS HEUREUX AVEC TREIZE, C'EST LUI QUE J'AIME, PAS TOI ! T'ES JUSTE BON A ME PASSER LE TEMPS ! Hurla Heero, se débattant dans les bras du français furieusement, cherchant même à donner des coups.

Plus que le coup ou la brûlure, ce fut ces mots criés par un Heero en rage et les yeux emplis de haine qui le blessèrent. Les larmes vinrent toutes seules, sans qu'il ne puisse penser à les arrêter. Quatre se redressa et se dirigea vers le japonais qu'il gifla violement.

- Tu deviens hystérique là !

Heero baissa la tête, laissant coulées ses propres larmes. Il n'avait pas voulu dire ça, jamais. Il était juste fatigué, tellement épuisé de devoir porter ses anciens sentiments et les nouveaux que lui procurait le natté.

Duo se redressa à son tour et alla vers le robinet d'eau froide, faisant couler l'eau sur un linge qu'il appliqua ensuite à son torse brûlé, tournant le dos aux trois autres.

- Trowa, monte Heero dans sa chambre et reste avec lui, s'il te plaît. Et toi, Quatre, appelle Wufei, dis-lui que c'est urgent.

- Duo… Et ta blessure ? S'inquiéta son ami arabe.

- C'est bon, c'est pas la première ni la dernière, lui répondit-il tristement.

Les trois personnes s'éloignèrent comme demandées et quelques instants après le psychiatre se trouvait aux côtés du japonais qui s'était effondré, se rendant compte de son geste et de ses paroles trop tard.

Trois jours plus tard, Heero descendait enfin de sa chambre pour rejoindre Duo au salon. Ce dernier se tenait debout, regardant le jardin à l'extérieur lorsqu'il sentit des bras encerclés ses jambes, délicatement, tellement doucement qu'il failli ne pas le remarquer. Baissant le regard, il vit son petit ami à genoux, qui le tenait contre lui en baissant la tête, comme attendant des coups qui devaient bientôt tomber. Pendant un très bref instant, le médecin pensa sincèrement à simplement s'éloigner de lui, sa joue douloureuse le lançant à nouveau sous le bandage sans parler des marques qu'il avait toujours au torse mais surtout, à cause de ce qu'il lui avait dit.

- Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Tu n'aimes et n'aimeras que lui ? Je n'ai donc aucune place dans ton cœur ? se contenta-t-il de demander, ne faisant aucun geste.

- Tu as toute la place Duo, depuis longtemps. Il n'y a plus rien pour lui en moi, je t'appartiens entièrement, mais…

Heero redressa la tête, laissant voir au natté qu'il retenait tant bien que mal ses larmes, le visage très pâle.

- … Je savais exactement ce qui te ferait mal, j'avais tellement envie de te faire mal… Je suis aussi horrible que lui.

Wufei s'approcha en silence de la porte, restant prêt pour une autre crise. Il avait mis beaucoup de temps à faire sortir Heero de sa culpabilité et surtout, à le faire parler de ce passé inavouable. Duo le regarda un instant, semblant réfléchir, avant de s'agenouiller doucement à son tour.

- Mes blessures physiques partiront un jour ou l'autre, juste un peu de repos et ça ira. Mais Heero, la blessure que tu as causé en me disant ça ne s'effacera jamais, tout comme ce que tu as vécu avec lui ne partira jamais de ton esprit. Es-tu sûr de pouvoir vivre avec ça, tous les jours, à mes côtés ?

Le japonais cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, faisant fuir les larmes qui se contentèrent de glisser le long de ses joues.

- Oui… J'aimerais tellement une chance, Duo. Laisse-moi te montrer comme je t'aime. Ne m'abandonne pas…

Duo hocha la tête, la boule qui coinçait sa voix dans la gorge devenant toujours plus pesante, oppressante, et le serra tendrement contre lui, déposant plusieurs baisers sur son front, son nez, ses lèvres, chaque centimètre de peau qu'il pouvait avoir accès.

Depuis ce jour, Heero parla de lui-même à son psychiatre, directement à la villa. Wufei avait mis cette « consultation » en place, comprenant qu'il souhaitait pouvoir le voir comme un ami et non comme un simple médecin qui souhaitait soutirer le plus possible d'informations pour son dossier. Et c'est avec un immense bonheur qu'il vit ces deux êtres, Duo et Heero, se rapprocher toujours un peu plus, à en devenir des inséparables. La vie de la maisonnée fonctionnait ainsi et chaque jour, Heero faisait un nouveau geste envers Duo. Il finit même par entrer dans la douche alors que son petit ami s'y trouvait encore... Après cet épisode, ils dormirent ensemble chaque soir. Peu de temps plus tard, Heero présentait ses œuvres au natté qui rougit en se voyant peint sur de nombreux tableaux. Une année après, c'était Duo qui faisait rougir Heero en le demandant en mariage. Ils pensaient sincèrement vivre réunis encore bon nombres d'années, ne se souciant que d'eux-mêmes et de leur famille, leurs amis.

Par la suite, ils comprirent qu'ils avaient été bien insouciants en oubliant l'existence de celui qui avait fait souffrir Heero et qui ne se trouvait pas encore entre les barreaux.

* * *

_Voilà pour me faire pardonner, j'ai tenu à augmenter le nombre de pages de ce chapitre de deux (j'aurais pu faire plus mais il fallait bien que je m'arrête pour aujourd'hui ! :) )._  
_Certains le remarqueront... Y a des fautes... Mon bêta-lecteur s'est autant relâché que moi (voir plus... heum heum) et pour les fanfictions, il n'est plus partant... Va falloir que j'en trouve un/une..._


	19. Chapitre 18

_Auteure : Takara-sama_

_Genre : romance, drama_

_Disclaimer : pas à moi en dehors du scénario_

_Rating : M_

_Note de l'auteure : Bon, tout d'abord, j'arrête de m'excuser étant donné que même ainsi, je n'avance pas beaucoup plus vite et tout ça même si je me dégoûte par moment moi-même. *S'excuse quand même*  
Bonne nouvelle toutefois, nous approchons à grand pas du dénouement :) mais chuuuttt, je n'en dis pas plus._

_Merci aux revieweurs-ses anonymes à qui je ne peux le faire par mail :).  
Leti : Tu m'avais proposé d'être bêta-lectrice mais comme je n'ai pas ton adresse, n'hésite pas à m'envoyer un mail sur mon adresse (yuki . san hotmail . com), nous pourrons en discuter :)._

* * *

**J'ai mal…**

Chapitre 18

Duo se tut, terminant sa phrase dans un simple chuchotement. Sa voix ne pouvait plus porter les mots qu'il souhaitait faire entendre. Il ferma les yeux un instant, tentant d'oublier la salle aux cents visages qui se trouvait devant lui, où des gens le fixaient avec rage, dégoût et amusement pour certains. Retourner en arrière, à ses côtés. Ses souvenirs le ramenèrent à cette personne, celle qu'il ne cessait de revoir dans ses songes et qu'il appelait désespérément chaque soir, en larmes. Comme ses sourires lui manquaient. Heero avait une façon bien à lui de sourire, il avait droit à ce privilège que tant d'autres croyaient impossible. Tout son visage se transformait avec un sourire, devenant tellement tendre et doux, l'illuminant dans son entier et tout ça, uniquement lorsqu'il apercevait Duo, seulement pour lui.

- M. Maxwell-Yuy ?

Cette voix… Non, ce n'est pas la sienne. Elle était tellement plus chaude, tant agréable. C'était une erreur de ne pas laisser le commun des mortels pouvoir l'entendre. Il parlait toujours peu, préférant écouter ou sentir les choses et les êtres. Un peintre…Pour lui, il était beaucoup plus et sa vie n'était complète qu'avec lui. Alors, pourquoi le lui avait-on enlevé aussi violemment ? Qui avait eu la folie de les séparer, de les détruire, l'un sur Terre, l'autre perdu ?

Son Heero lui souriait pourtant bel et bien, là. Il le voyait en face de lui, dans un monde de flou et d'abstrait mais il était présent et surtout, il lui souriait et à chaque pas qui le rapprochait de son époux, son sourire s'agrandissait.

"Je voudrais tant te toucher, te voir… Honey, reste avec moi. Même si mon esprit devait se détruire toujours plus ainsi. Je n'ai besoin que de toi, le reste du monde peut faire ce qu'il veut, je m'en moque. Tu me manques…".

Un frisson le parcourut lorsque le bout de ses doigts frôlât la peau douce de son époux. Etait-elle réellement ainsi ou se l'imaginait-il en cet instant sur un ancien souvenir qui se fanait chaque jour un plus dans sa mémoire.

"J'ai tellement peur de finir par tout oublier de toi. Le son de ta voix, la douceur de ta peau ou ton visage… Je ne me souviens déjà plus de ton rire… Pourtant, je l'aimais tant…".

Quelqu'un posa sa main sur l'épaule de Duo, le ramenant un instant dans la salle qu'il avait cherché à fuir désespérément. Bien sûr… Heero ne pouvait pas être là, il était mort. Assassiné. Ca... Qui le croirait ? Alors que lui-même s'en voulait tant depuis la disparation de cet être, il n'irait jamais accuser quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même. Redressant son visage en larmes, il fixa vaguement du regard les gens en face de lui qui chuchotaient. Mais la seule personne qu'il voyait en cet instant, dans cette mare d'amas humain, c'était son ami, celui qui était resté au nom de tous les autres, tous ceux qui le soutenaient se retrouvaient à présent dans l'âme même du regard de Trowa.

"Bats-toi pour eux, Duo. Combats pour tous ceux qui nous ont aimés et qui ont pleurés autant de larmes que nous. Ne les abandonne pas, pas toi. Tu es leur rocher, Duo, leur espoir.".

- Heero… Murmura le natté.

Une greffière le secoua doucement par l'épaule, l'appelant sans succès. Il n'entendait que lui… Il était là, à nouveau, mais à la place de Trowa. Et il lui parlait, en lui directement, gardant un simple sourire sur ses lèves immobiles.

"Raconte-leur la vérité, dis-leur ce qu'il s'est réellement passé ce jour-là. Qu'importe si personne ne te croit, eux le feront toujours et t'auront vu te défendre !".

- Mais sans toi, à quoi est-ce que ça me servirait ? Répondit-il en chuchotant.

- M. Maxwell-Yuy ? Il vous faut vous reprendre ou je serai obligé d'appeler un médecin !

Duo cligna des yeux un bref instant, leva une main et s'essuya le visage avant de se tourner vers le juge. Bien sûr, Heero était parti, il ne lui avait pas répondu mais il lui restait son ami, son point d'ancrage dans cette salle. Il parlerait comme demandé, il dirait la vérité celle qu'il refusait de donner mais il ne le ferait que pour Trowa, c'est à lui qu'il répondrait et seulement à lui. Les autres entendraient les réponses aux questions et l'histoire de cette journée funeste mais il ne regarderait que son ami.

- Voulez-vous que nous appelions un médecin ? Demanda le juge sous le regard inquiet de la greffière.

- Non… C'est bon, Votre Honneur, je vous prie de m'excuser.

"J'ai juste… des hallucinations…".

- Bien. Reprenez, voulez-vous ?

Il fixa Trowa et se contenta d'hocher la tête, le faisant doucement sourire. Lui au moins, personne ne pourrait le changer. Il resterait toujours ainsi, laconique, simple mais toujours là en silence près des autres.

"Comme Heero.".

- Oui. Répondit-il au juge, reprenant son résumé avec une nouvelle voix résolue.

Il allait pour la dernière fois raconter ce qu'il s'était passé et ensuite, plus rien n'aurait d'importance.

- Lorsque nous avons compris ce qui se passait, les portes étaient déjà verrouillées et nous nous retrouvions devant Treize et deux gorilles. Heero était totalement figé et je voyais chaque seconde de plus sa peau devenir blanche.

Duo ferma les yeux, se remémorant le tremblement qu'ils avaient tous deux ressentis en se prenant la main. Ils savaient que tout risquait de se finir dans une minute ou plus, tout dépendait des intentions de leur bourreau.

- J'ai tenté quelques blagues sous le coup de la nervosité. Bien évidemment, notre ravisseur ne possédait pas la moindre once d'humour et c'est contenté d'ordonner à un de ses fichus macaques de me frapper à la tête après quelques essais.

- Monsieur Maxwell-Yuy, merci de bien vouloir vous contenter des faits et ne pas édulcorer vos propos, le coupa le juge Merquise quelques secondes.

- Oui, oui…

Le jeune homme soupira et se dit en lui-même que même le juge ne semblait pas avoir le moindre humour.

- Heero n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de l'homme qui l'avait durant tant de temps blessé. Je suis quasiment certain que sous la peur, si Treize le lui avait demandé, il m'aurait immédiatement relâché la main pour courir se jeter dans ses bras. Ce monstre l'avait tellement modelé selon ses envies que mon ange ne pouvait qu'obéir au moindre de ses ordres.

Le natté regarda ses mains, tentant tant bien que mal de ressortir tout ce qu'il avait pu comprendre, ressentir et voir. Il savait au plus profond de lui que ce serait l'unique et dernière fois qu'il raconterait cet épisode, tout devait être dit, sans le moindre blanc.

- Treize ne parlait pas, il se contentait de regarder Heero en retour, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Il savait tout comme moi qu'il possédait toujours autant de pouvoir sur lui. Les deux gorilles suivaient la moindre de mes réactions du coin de l'œil, je ne pouvais pas cligner des yeux sans que l'un d'entre eux ne mettent sa main sous sa veste pour récupérer une arme bien cachée mais dont je me doutais bien l'existence.

"Je l'aimais… J'aurais mis ma vie en jeu pour lui permettre de continuer la sienne. Il aurait suffit que la police arrive quelques minutes avant ou que nous ne nous rendions tout simplement pas dans ce fichu magasin !".

Duo sentit les larmes revenir, il plongea son visage dans ses mains, attendant que la crise passe pour reprendre son récit. La salle était silencieuse, personne ne semblait vouloir faire le moindre bruit, le juge lui-même laissa du temps au jeune homme pour se reprendre. Malgré ce dont il était accusé, l'homme de loi ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une immense pitié pour la petite silhouette qui semblait se battre contre sa douleur et sa tristesse. Pouvait-on aimer quelqu'un au point de vouloir le tuer ? Son assurance face à cette affaire s'effritait peu à peu, le laissant perplexe.

"Pense à tes amis, pense à ceux qui te soutiennent. Ils ne t'abandonneront jamais. Garde courage.".

La voix d'Heero, encore… Les hallucinations reprenaient le dessus. Devenait-il fou à force de souffrance ?

"Duo, lève-toi face à l'accusation. Combats cette injustice dont on veut te rendre coupable ! Ne reste pas ainsi en place sans rien faire. Reprends-toi !".

Un long sanglot se fit entendre, sortit du corps crispé et pâle du jeune médecin. Il savait qu'il devait se défendre mais les souvenirs étaient tellement douloureux. Il avait l'impression de rajouter du sel sur ses plaies ouvertes que Wufei avait tenté durant des mois d'apaiser par des mots, du réconfort et une présence tendre.

- Nous…

Duo souffla un bref instant, restant le visage caché dans ses mains, frêles remparts face aux regards et à la pitié qu'il savait recevoir de la part des personnes présentes.

- Nous nous sommes finalement arrêtés au bout d'un certain temps. Treize m'a ordonné de sortir du véhicule, accompagné d'un des deux gorilles.

Oui, c'était ça. Il avait jeté un regard éperdument amoureux à Heero, refusant difficilement d'enlever la main qui le maintenait à son âme-sœur. Son époux avait semblé sur le point de s'effondrer en entendant l'ordre de son ex-bourreau.

- A peine sorti du véhicule, j'ai senti une effroyable douleur au niveau de la nuque et je me suis senti tomber au sol lourdement. Il m'avait assommé avec je ne sais quoi. La dernière chose que j'ai entendu à ce moment-là, c'était le cri de désespoir d'Heero, m'appelant. Ensuite, tout était noir…

Le cri d'Heero… Il le portait dans son âme depuis, ayant brûlé au fer rouge son cœur. Comment un être humain pouvait-il mettre autant de peur et de douleur dans un simple prénom crié. C'était comme s'il était déjà mort à ce moment-là. Et pourtant, il se réveillerait ensuite pour voir et entendre bien pire. Il allait se réveiller pour finir le travail inachevé de Treize, abrégeant les souffrances de sa précieuse moitié.

La vie était d'une ironie…

_- Hé, Wuffy !_

_Wufei se retourna en grimaçant, ne souhaitant pas hurler dans tout le couloir que son prénom n'était pas fait pour l'estropier en permanence._

_- …_

_- Hé, tu me fais la tête ?_

_Duo courut jusqu'à lui et lui tapota l'épaule en rigolant._

_- Il paraît que tu as pris en charge le cas de la chambre 215. C'est sérieux ?_

_- Oui._

_Le psychiatre entra dans la cafétéria, vide à cette heure-ci, suivit de Duo. Ce dernier regardait son ami en se pinçant les lèvres, semblant faire face à une interrogation._

_- Je me demande comment tu fais pour supporter ça..._

_Wufei referma la porte et se tourna vers le médecin._

_- Supporter quoi ?_

_- Les histoires de certains de tes patients. Je veux dire… Ce type a tué la femme qu'il aimait Wufei !_

_- Duo, crois-moi, parfois il y a bien plus derrière tout ça et mon rôle est justement de comprendre pourquoi une personne en arrive à une telle extrémité._

_- Mais, toi plus que n'importe qui d'autre, tu devrais en être dégoûté, non ? Tu as perdu ta femme, celle que tu aimais plus que tout ! Tu n'es pas en colère contre ceux qui font du mal aux êtres qui sont à leur côté ?_

_Wufei s'était quelque peu tendu en entendant Duo parler de sa femme. Il baissa la tête à la question et y répondit malgré tout calmement._

_- C'est vrai, j'ai perdu celle que j'aimais. Duo, cet homme a aidé sa femme à réaliser son dernier souhait. Elle était à un stade de cancer terminal et ne souhaitait pas continuer à souffrir, seulement les médecins ont refusé de lui laisser le droit de partir. Selon eux, elle n'était plus suffisamment apte et consciente pour prendre la décision. Cet homme lui a donné ce droit et à présent, tout un pays lui en veut._

_Duo écarquilla les yeux puis s'approcha pour prendre son ami dans les bras._

_- Je ne savais pas… Personne ne m'avait raconté cette partie de l'histoire, la police a juste dit qu'il l'avait trouvé avec le sang de sa femme et un revolver dans la main._

_Relevant la tête, il déposa un petit baiser sur le front du psychiatre._

_- Pardon, je t'ai parlé d'un sujet qui te fait encore du mal, je le vois bien._

_Wufei lui sourit gentiment, acceptant l'étreinte._

_- Ca va, je t'assure. Je vais beaucoup mieux et je pense que cette douleur restera ainsi. Je ne pourrai pas m'en défaire mais je peux au moins répondre sans me sentir déchirer à chaque fois.  
_

Son ami Wufei… Son fidèle ami. Le seul qui le comprenait totalement. Ils avaient guéri leurs blessures ensemble et ils continuaient à le faire. Il était le seul à connaître le passé de Duo, ses peurs et ses faiblesses. Heero lui-même en connaissait moins que le chinois mais il avait compris ce privilège accordé tout comme il parlait plus facilement de son passé avec Treize à cet ami psychiatre également.

_- Je peux ?_

_Duo montra la place vide à côté de l'étudiant. La salle de conférence avait été très rapidement remplie et s'il voulait pouvoir suivre attentivement ce que dirait le professionnel invité par l'université, il lui fallait rester dans les premiers bancs._

_L'étudiant haussa les épaules et retourna à ses cahiers. Le natté sourit sans se départir de sa bonne humeur et s'assit bruyamment sur sa chaise._

_- Il fait une de ces chaleurs dans cette salle, pourquoi n'ouvrent-ils jamais les fenêtres à ton avis ? Ils ont peur qu'on saute pour fuir ?_

_- …_

_"Oh oh, un taciturne."._

_Duo se tourna vers l'autre et lui tendit la main._

_- Moi, c'est Duo, 3e année de médecine._

_- Ecoute, je n'ai pas envie de te parler, ça te va comme réponse ? Lui répondit l'étudiant, toujours sans le regarder._

_- Okaaaayyy… C'est pas grâve, je t'appellerai "Monsieur Taciturne". Rétorqua Duo en sifflotant, mettant les mains derrière sa nuque et prenant une pose décontractée._

_- Wufei... Et t'as intérêt à ton souvenir._

_Duo se tourna à nouveau vers l'étudiant et lui fit un immense sourire avant de lui taper l'épaule._

_- Tu vois, c'est beaucoup mieux !  
_

Il avait mis des mois à réussir à faire parler cette étrange personne qui étudiait en médecine psychiatrique et qui pourtant, refusait le moindre contact avec les autres. Duo avait appris bien plus tard que son nouvel ami avait perdu sa jeune femme, une année après son entrée en médecine. Elle avait été tuée par un chauffard saoul alors qu'elle attendait tout simplement à l'arrêt de bus.

_- Est-ce que tu as pleuré à sa mort ?_

_Duo et Wufei se trouvaient à la bibliothèque universitaire. Ils avaient réussi à récupérer un coin à l'abri des regards et des oreilles indiscrètes où ils pouvaient facilement chuchoter sans se faire réprimander sans cesse._

_Le natté avait posé cette question comme si de rien était, continuant à feuilleter son livre tout en attendant la réponse qu'il pensait connaître._

_- Tais-toi !_

_Wufei cracha plus qu'il ne prononça sa réponse._

_- Sois honnête Wufei et réponds-moi._

_Duo posa son livre et fixa de son regard améthyste son ami. Il pouvait voir les épaules du chinois tremblées alors que ses mains tenaient le livre en froissant les feuilles._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Parce que je m'inquiète pour toi. Tu es mon ami et je souhaite plus que tout te voir aller mieux. Lui expliqua calmement le natté._

_- Je vais bien. Fiche-moi la paix et lis ton foutu bouquin !_

_Wufei reprit sa lecture en pensant que la discussion allait être close._

_- Non, tu ne vas pas bien. Tu ne manges que du bout des lèvres. Tu refuses que qui que ce soit en dehors de moi s'approche de toi et te parle. Tu sembles toujours sur le point de t'effondrer comme si tu n'avais pas pu faire sortir toute ta peine depuis des décennies._

_Au fil des paroles de Duo, Wufei devenait toujours plus blanc et son visage se crispait toujours plus, prêt à exploser._

_- Réponds-moi, as-tu pleuré sa mort ? Asséna fermement Duo._

_L'étudiant en psychiatrie se releva vivement, la chaise claquant au sol alors que son livre allait frapper la table tout aussi violemment. Duo le fixa sans ciller, attendant enfin que son ami sorte de son apathie._

_- MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU CROIS ? NON ! JE N'AI PAS PLEURE LORSQU'ELLE EST MORTE ! TU CROIS QUE TOUT LE MONDE EST COMME TOI, HEUREUX ET POUVANT FAIRE TOUT CE QU'IL SOUHAITE ! MA FAMILLE M'A INTERDIT DE MÊME LUI DIRE UN DERNIER ADIEU, J'AI JUSTE EU LE DROIT DE VOIR SON CERCUEIL ÊTRE BRÛLÉ SOUS MES YEUX ET CELA SANS BOUGER NI EMETTRE LE MOINDRE SON !_

_Wufei reprit son souffle et se laissa doucement tomber au sol, les larmes trop longtemps retenues s'échappant alors que les autres étudiants présents ce jour-là dans la bibliothèque accouraient pour voir ce qu'il venait d'arriver._

_Duo les chassa d'un simple regard et rejoignit son ami au sol, le prenant délicatement dans les bras et lui chuchotant des paroles douces. Il le laissa vider sa peine contenue depuis cette disparition sans jamais faiblir, se contentant de lui caresser les cheveux et de le bercer comme un enfant.  
_

Après ça, Duo avait pris peur que Wufei ne lui en veuille, surtout en ayant appris que l'ensemble de l'université était au courant. D'ailleurs, ils avaient eu droit tous deux à une réprimande et une interdiction de se rendre à la bibliothèque durant un mois. Mais son ami s'était contenté d'hausser les épaules avant de s'éloigner de la bibliothécaire furieuse. Il s'était arrêté en constatant que Duo ne le suivait pas et lui fit un petit sourire engageant pour être rejoint par une tornade nattée plus qu'heureuse.

- Voilà, vous savez tout… Chuchota doucement Duo, le corps et l'âme vidés.

" Mon sort est entre vos mains à présent." Pensa-t-il en même temps.

- Seulement, je le redis et le répète, je l'aimais plus que tout. Vous ne pourriez pas comprendre le un centième du sentiment qui nous reliait tous deux. Et s'il pouvait être encore vie en échange de tout ce que je possède, je le ferais sans hésiter…

Le juge Merquise laissa quelques secondes de silence passés avant de frapper de son marteau.

- La séance est levée pour le moment. Le jury est prié de me suivre, nous allons délibérer.

* * *

_Malgré tout, mille fois pardon pour ce retard et un immense bisou de la Suisse pour ceux qui me lisent :)._

_Pour ceux que cela intéresse, j'ai un site perso dont vous trouverez l'adresse en ligne :D._


	20. Chapitre 19

_Auteure : Takara-sama_

_Genre : romance, drama_

_Disclaimer : pas à moi en dehors du scénario_

_Rating : M_

_Note de l'auteure : Voici un nouveau chapitre, allez réveillez-vous, vous en rêvez pas :D. Vous avez bel et bien un autre chapitre en moins d'une année XD.  
Un bien long chapitre qui plus est :)._

* * *

******J'ai mal…**

Chapitre 19

Duo se réveilla lentement, sentant une douleur lancinante à la tête, son cœur ne semblant plus être au bon endroit. Il tenta de lever une main afin de serrer son front douloureux mais elle ne souhaitait pas obéir à son commandement. Il se sentait ankylosé, comme après une nuit où il aurait pris une posture peu habituelle.

- Duo ?

Il tourna la tête tout doucement, provoquant une pique plus douloureuse et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour voir où il pouvait se trouver. Il se rappelait vaguement avoir été se promener avec Heero puis leur rencontre avec Treize.

"Ah oui… Le gorille m'a assommé."

- Duo, est-ce que ça va ? Lui chuchota encore une fois la voix, assez éloignée de là où il se trouvait.

- Heero, c'est toi ?

La pièce n'était éclairée que de quelques bougies, toutes se trouvaient autour de lui et il lui était impossible de bien voir la forme de son petit ami. Ce dernier semblait recroquevillé au fond de la pièce.

- Oui, c'est moi.

- Heero, est-ce que toi, tu vas bien ? S'inquiéta le natté. Tu as une voix étrange.

Il tenta encore une fois de se mettre assis pour rejoindre son compagnon et aperçut enfin les entraves qu'il portait aux poignets et aux chevilles.

- Je ne peux pas venir vers toi, approche, s'il te plaît, lui demanda-t-il alors gentiment.

Un lent silence lui répondit avant que le japonais ne sorte de sa torpeur. Duo entendit un souffle erratique et plissa les yeux en le voyant avancer, tentant de comprendre ce qu'il pouvait être arrivé après son évanouissement. Son visage pâlit lorsque les bougies lui permirent de voir Heero.

- Bon Dieu… Heero, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?! Chuchota-t-il, au désespoir.

Heero baissa la tête et prit la main de son compagnon attaché. Duo pouvait sentir les tremblements se répercuter sur lui. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard des bleus et du sang qui recouvraient le visage du japonais. Ses lèvres semblaient avoir été mordues et son visage se couvrait de bleus plus ou moins foncés. Quant à ses yeux… L'un d'entre eux n'était même plus visible sous la bosse que formait à présent son arcade.

- Heero… Honey. C'est… C'est lui qui… ?

Heero hocha silencieusement la tête et relâcha la main qu'il tenait, puis recula pour sortir du champ de vision que donnaient les bougies au prisonnier attaché.

- Non ! Non, reviens ! Reviens vers moi, je t'en prie ! Paniqua Duo en le voyant s'éloigner. Viens, s'il te plaît. Je t'aime, tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas.

- Il va revenir…

Le chuchotement semblait douloureux. Treize devait l'avoir frappé au ventre, des côtes fêlés très certainement. Et le reste ? L'avait-il… ?

- Honey, approche. Je ne peux pas te prendre dans mes bras et rien que ça, ça me tue. S'il te plaît, supplia-t-il doucement, tentant de faire venir son amant.

- Non, lui répondit Heero, un sanglot au fond de la gorge.

- Pour… pourquoi ?

- Il me l'a interdit.

Duo ferma les yeux un instant. Il ne s'était pas trompé. Cet homme possédait bel et bien encore un tel pouvoir sur lui.

- Il y a une caméra, on nous surveille. S'il me voit vers toi, il te fera la même chose qu'à moi, expliqua calmement Heero.

Le natté sentit son cœur se réchauffer et ne put s'empêcher de ressentir encore plus d'amour pour son compagnon. Il n'obéissait pas à Treize par peur pour lui-même mais pour Duo, pour qu'il ne lui fasse pas de mal.

- Heero, crois-moi, s'il faut passer par ça pour t'avoir contre moi, je m'en moque complètement.

- Mais moi pas.

Heero recula encore et s'adossa à nouveau au mur avant de s'y laisser glisser. Une fois au sol, il croisa ses bras autour des jambes repliées et attendit. Il savait qu'à présent que Duo était réveillé, Treize arriverait avec l'un de ses hommes de main. Il savait ce qui l'attendait… Tout ça n'était que pour faire patienter son ex-bourreau, rien de plus. Le jeu allait réellement commencer d'ici quelques instants.

Le natté tenta de forcer ses entraves sans succès. Bien sûr, leurs kidnappeurs avaient été malins. Il s'agissait de menottes et il ne faisait aucun doute que celui qui possédait les clés devait être Treize.

- Heero ? Appela-t-il son amant.

- …

- Je t'aime mon ange, plus que tout. Je vais nous sortir de là, promis.

Heero releva la tête et fixa interloqué Duo. Il croyait vraiment pouvoir sortir d'ici ? Avec les menottes qui le maintenaient à ce lit ? Et les gardes du corps de Treize ? Et Treize lui-même ? Il savait qu'ils avaient été amenés à une cave créée spécialement pour Heero à l'époque, les jours de désobéissance, lorsqu'il avait un sursaut de colère le faisant repousser Treize. Il fallait remonter un étage, traverser toutes les pièces du manoir pour finir à l'extérieur où un immense mur grillagé était à escalader sans que qui que ce soit ne s'en aperçoive.

- C'est fini, Duo. On ne pourra pas s'en sortir. J'ai réussi une seule fois et déjà là, il s'agissait d'un miracle… Chuchota en réponse le japonais.

- Quatre et les autres vont s'inquiéter, ils vont appeler la police et ils nous trouveront. J'en suis sûr. Il faut juste que je trouve le moyen de nous cacher en attendant.

Duo semblait réellement sûr de lui en disant ça, une lueur dans les yeux qu'Heero n'avait jamais vu chez son amant. Il ne put s'empêcher désespérer à nouveau quelque peu. Peut-être allaient-ils y arriver ? C'est vrai, il n'était plus seul, il avait des amis qui l'attendait ainsi qu'un petit ami qui l'aimait.

- Hai…

Le natté hocha la tête et se recoucha avant d'inspirer et expirer plusieurs fois, tentant de calmer son cœur. La dernière fois qu'il avait fait ça datait quelque peu, il ignorait s'il allait réellement s'en sortir et dans quel état il serait après, mais il fallait qu'il réussisse.

Treize s'arrêta quelques mètres avant l'entrée de la cave, humant l'air autour de lui. La peur, il avait cherché toute sa vie cette odeur embaumant l'air d'une prison. Il aimait voir la douleur s'inscrire sur le visage d'une personne et le désespoir faire abaisser toutes les barrières d'un être. Et ce soir, il y aurait droit deux fois…

- Allons-y. Laissez l'autre attaché et prennez Heero.

Le garde du corps l'accompagnant hocha la tête et s'avança avant d'ouvrir la porte épaisse, faisant entendre un grincement annonciateur de très mauvaises nouvelles pour les deux prisonniers qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur. Ces derniers relevèrent la tête en entendant quelqu'un entrer. Heero pâlit immédiatement tandis que Duo sentit sa rage revenir et tenta à nouveau de s'extraire de ses liens en tirant violemment dessus, sans prendre garde aux blessures éventuelles qu'il pourrait s'infliger.

Treize sourit et tourna la tête vers son jouet avant de tendre l'index pour lui faire signe de venir. Le japonais resta figé. Il jeta un œil à son amant, captant son regard éperdu d'amour.

- Heero, ici ! Asséna Treize d'une voix autoritaire, comme un maître à son chien.

Heero se leva doucement et s'approcha de Treize, prenant garde à baisser la tête. Il ne devait pas croiser son regard tant que ce dernier ne le lui aurait pas autorisé…

Le garde du corps l'empoigna violemment par l'épaule et le fit sortir, laissant Treize avec Duo.

Duo ne put que regarder partir son amant, tout son être au désespoir de ne pouvoir faire plus. Il se tourna vers Treize et tenta par tous les moyens de lui faire sentir sa haine envers lui, ce qui ne fit que rendre encore plus souriant cet homme.

- Alors… Duo, c'est ça ? Nargua-t-il le prisonnier. Je suis heureux de voir que tu es enfin réveillé, nous t'attendions pour commencer. Ce ne serait pas intéressant si le petit ami de mon jouet ne pouvait entendre les doux bruits de ce dernier.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas lui faire, espèce de malade ?! Lui cracha Duo.

- Moi ? Pour le moment rien. Mais mes gardes du corps ont été humiliés par lui lorsqu'il a réussi à s'enfuir devant eux. Je leur avais promis un cadeau si nous le retrouvions.

Duo pâlit et serra les poings, comprenant parfaitement où voulait en venir Treize et le regarda partir, laissant la porte ouverte afin de permettre aux hurlements d'Heero d'atteindre la cave. Ce qui ne tarda pas, au malheur du natté qui ne pouvait qu'écouter.

Une autre pièce avait été faite un peu plus loin à l'époque et Duo pouvait parfaitement entendre les cris de douleur et de peur de son petit ami. Des cris déchirants se répercutant dans son corps et dans son âme, semblant vouloir s'imprégner comme une lame tranchante, entaillant toujours plus son cœur. Ses appels à l'aide…

- Heero… Heero… HEERO ! LAISSEZ-LE, POURRITURES ! ENFOIRES !

Duo ferma les yeux, laissant couler ses larmes de rage. Il savait qu'il devait attendre, il ne pouvait pas s'enfuir ainsi mais entendre ça lui soulevait le cœur. Combien étaient-ils ?

- Arrêtez, par pitié ! Sanglota-t-il.

Les cris avaient cessé au bout de vingt minutes. Leur victime devait à présent se laisser faire. Duo se mordit les lèvres violemment. Les cris signifiaient au moins qu'Heero était bien là mais le silence, ce silence pesant et sombre, signifiait qu'il était brisé, qu'il se laissait faire comme un simple pantin. Il crut devenir fou au bout d'une heure, regardant la porte, attendant encore et encore qu'une ombre vienne enfin, qu'importe qui pourvu qu'il puisse comprendre qu'Heero était bien là, vivant, quelque part. Brisé, certes, il le savait…

Son vœu fut exaucé lorsqu'il vit entrer le garde du corps qui avait pris Heero avec lui le rapporter dans la cave et le lancer au sol sans ménagement.

" Ces salopards ! Ils l'ont laissé nu !".

Duo attendit encore que la porte se referme sous le ricanement du garde et se tourna vers la forme silencieuse, au sol, qui ne semblait pas vouloir bouger. Etait-il évanoui ? Il ne pouvait même pas voir les blessures ou l'état général d'Heero, son époux ayant été jeté dans l'ombre de la cave.

- Heero ? Heero, est-ce que tu m'entends ? Demanda-t-il gentiment.

Un sanglot lui répondit ainsi qu'un froissement de la peau sur le sol bétonné. Heero venait sûrement de se recroqueviller, se protégeant du froid et des souvenirs.

- Heero… Peux-tu venir vers moi ? Je t'en prie, on s'en fout de l'autre débile ! Viens vers moi, approche, s'il te plaît, demanda-t-il à son amant, voulant le réconforter comme il pouvait.

Heero se releva lentement et s'approcha. Duo put voir les traces des larmes, les morsures sur le corps qui le recouvraient et les bleus aux hanches. Du sang coulait encore et il pouvait clairement voir que marcher était très douloureux pour le japonais.

- Je suis attaché, mon ange, viens à côté de moi.

Le japonais se coucha à ses côtés, posant sa tête sur la poitrine de son petit ami, écoutant en silence les battements de son cœur. Il ne voulait pas parler, il souhaitait seulement retrouver l'amour de Duo en étant dans ses bras. C'est la seule chose qui importait à présent, être près de lui.

Duo se pencha autant que lui permettait ses entraves et embrassa délicatement les cheveux du japonais. Le japonais fondit en larmes sous les paroles rassurantes de son amant qui lui répétait qu'il l'aimait et qu'il leur ferait payer tout ça, qu'ils allaient s'en sortir.

Le natté attendit patiemment que son petit ami ait pu pleurer tout son saoul mais dû le ramener à la réalité. Il devait à présent se débarrasser de ses menottes et sortir d'ici au plus vite.

- Honey, tu veux bien m'aider, s'il te plaît ? Je peux sortir mes mains des menottes mais j'aurai besoin de toi pour ça, lui expliqua-t-il.

Heero releva la tête interloqué avant de reporter son regard sur les menottes. Comment comptait-il s'y prendre ? Il hocha malgré tout la tête et s'assit doucement, grimaçant de douleur, la honte revenant avec.

- Non, Heero. Pas maintenant. Après, tu pourras pleurer et nous prendrons le temps de te faire oublier ses monstruosités mais là, il faut que tu retiennes tes souvenirs et que tu m'aides.

Duo se savait être dur avec lui mais ils devaient faire vite, avant que les gardes du corps ne comprennent ce qu'il comptait faire. Les caméras étaient toujours activées mais après qu'ils se soient amusés avec Heero, peut-être étaient-ils occupés à savourer leur petite victoire loin des écrans.

Le japonais pâlit mais hocha à nouveau la tête, comprenant malgré tout pourquoi Duo agissait ainsi. Le natté lui fit un petit sourire encourageant avant.

- Eteins toutes les bougies puis reviens m'aider ici. Dans le noir, ils ne pourront pas voir tout ce qui se passera ici et nous aurons peut-être le temps de nous éloigner avant qu'ils ne rappliquent.

Heero se leva et alla éteindre chacune des bougies, plongeant la pièce dans la nuit totale. Il retourna près du lit, les mains en avant pour ne pas trébucher et sentit le lit. Ses yeux se firent peu à peu à l'obscurité, lui permettant de voir quelques formes sombres.

Il regarda Duo tirer son bras contre lui, une menotte le tenant toujours et vit sa peau blanchir à force, avant de voir où voulait en venir le natté.

- Non ! Duo, arrête ! Lui ordonna-t-il, tenant le bras incriminé.

- Heero… Rassure-toi, ce n'est pas la première fois que je le fais. Il faut qu'on sorte, tant pis pour mes mains, elles s'en remettront.

- Mais Duo ! Tu es chirurgien ! Lui rappela-t-il en désespoir de cause.

Duo lui sourit tendrement avant de répondre gentiment et surtout amoureusement.

- Mes mains ne sont rien sans toi, mon ange. C'est toi qui m'importe et crois-moi, j'aurais eu une lame, je me les serais tranché depuis longtemps juste pour te sortir de là.

Il reprit là où l'avait arrêté le japonais, serrant les dents de douleur. Heero ne réagit pas quelques instants avant de se reprendre et arracha un bout du t-shirt de Duo pour lui permettre de mordre dedans, une fois enroulé. Duo le remercia d'un regard et lui montra sa main, il allait avoir besoin d'aide…

Heero souffla un instant, prit la main menottée et l'aida à tirer, voyant le sang sortir des plaies qu'ils provoquaient alors que Duo gémissait de douleur et que les articulations se disloquaient dans un bruit écœurant. Le japonais était à deux doigts de tout laisser tomber, de faire stopper cette douleur à son amant lorsqu'il vit enfin la main sortir, ensanglantée mais libérée.

Duo la prit contre son torse et recracha le bâillon improvisé, fermant violemment les yeux sous la douleur.

"Dieu… J'avais oublié comme c'était douloureux…"

- Du… Duo ?

Ce dernier rouvrit les yeux et lui fit un sourire crispé.

- Honey, donne-moi l'épingle que j'ai dans les cheveux. Les gorilles n'y ont pas pensé.

Heero se pencha quelque peu et détacha l'épingle de la mèche de cheveux récalcitrants que Duo avait fait tenir ainsi et la lui tendit, hésitant, à son amant.

- Mais… Avec ta main ?

- T'inquiète, je te raconterai tout mais je m'y connais en crochetage de menottes avec une patte blessée, plaisanta-t-il.

Il prit l'épingle et demanda à Heero de la déplier avant de s'attaquer très rapidement à l'autre menotte, et ce malgré la douleur. Cela prit plus de temps qu'il ne pensait à cause du sang qui coulait sur la serrure, rendant glissante l'épingle, sans parler du manque cruel de lumière. Une fois fait, il s'occupa des menottes aux pieds avec la main non abimée et jeta le tout très loin dans la cave.

Heero s'était contenté de regarder intrigué son amant, le voyant se défaire de ses entraves comme un habitué. Il eut ensuite droit à une étreinte de la part de Duo, ce dernier lui caressant les cheveux et le serrant fort contre lui, lui demandant pardon.

- Duo, tu l'as dit, nous n'avons pas le temps pour le moment, lui rappela-t-il gentiment.

- Oui, c'est vrai… Bien, prends mon t-shirt au moins.

S'habillant, il vit encore Duo faire de même avec la fermeture de la cave. Duo l'ouvrit lentement en la soulevant quelque peu, empêchant ainsi les gonds de grincer trop fort et se tourna vers Heero.

- Prêt ?

- Prêt, répondit le japonais, s'approchant de l'entrée.

Ils s'étaient tous deux faufilés dans l'ombre du couloir, sans un bruit, pour sortir de l'étage sous terrain et finir par arriver à la cuisine du manoir par une porte dérobée. Si la police était réellement arrivée, Heero ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle aurait passé plusieurs semaines avant de découvrir l'existence de cette entrée.

Duo et lui se tenaient la main, seul geste qu'ils se permettaient pour montrer à tous deux leur angoisse et leur lien. Ils s'avancèrent prudemment jusqu'au centre de la pièce avant de se figer, entendant un rire provenant des murs. Duo fronça les sourcils et chercha du regard Treize, ce rire ne pouvait venir que de lui.

- Alors, cette sortie spectaculaire vous a plu mes agneaux ? Je suis profondément déçu, je pensais pourtant avoir été clair Heero, pas de contact avec cet homme. Je vais devoir vous punir tous les deux.

Heero se mit à trembler et commença à reculer, secouant la tête et murmurant des pardons à son bourreau. Duo découvrit enfin d'où provenait la voix, Treize avait dû installer des haut-parleurs ainsi que des caméras, il savait donc que le natté allait pouvoir s'échapper… Il avait dû fouiller dans son passé et c'était très bien renseigné. L'avoir attaché consistait à un jeu de plus, pour rendre un infime espoir à Heero et ensuite le lui arracher. Duo jura et repartit rapidement en arrière par la cave en voyant arriver un garde du corps par l'autre entrée disponible à l'étage. Evidemment, Treize avait bien fait son travail, aucune fenêtre où s'échapper, ils devaient faire demi-tour.

Ils coururent jusqu'à l'entrée et s'y adossèrent en cherchant un moyen de la maintenir fermée alors que l'homme tentait de la repousser. Heero courut jusqu'à la pièce où il avait été torturé et attrapa une chaise pour ensuite bloquer la porte d'entrée.

- Ils… ils vont réussir à passer malgré tout, murmura-t-il d'une voix blanche.

- Je sais, il faut que l'on trouve un moyen…

- Non, Duo. Tu le sais, c'est fini pour de bon.

Heero attrapa la main de Duo qui serrait le dessus de sa tête à s'en arracher les cheveux et la prit contre lui avant de le forcer à le regarder.

- Rappelle-toi ta promesse, Duo.

Le natté se mordit la lèvre, sentant ses larmes prêtes à déborder.

- Non, répondit-il tristement.

- Duo, je t'en supplie, je ne veux plus… Je n'en peux plus… Je t'en prie, si tu m'aimes… Il… Il y a un couteau dans la pièce où ils m'ont… Heero reprit sa respiration, sentant encore leurs mains sur lui. Pour couper mes habits, tu comprends… Tu es médecin, tu sauras où l'enfoncer pour…

Duo secoua la tête doucement et leva une main jusqu'à la joue de son amant, caressant délicatement la peau satinée.

- On va s'en sortir, tu verras.

Souriant tristement, le japonais posa sa main sur celle de Duo et ferma les yeux, profitant du dernier instant qu'ils leur restaient ensemble. Alors qu'il allait à nouveau le pousser à sa requête, des coups de feu se firent entendre et des morceaux de bois de l'entrée cachée volèrent dans leur direction. Duo prit Heero contre lui après quelques secondes de stupeur et l'emmena dans la pièce maudite avant de s'adosser au mur, attendant le moment où la porte ne tiendrait plus.

Cette dernière s'ouvrit avec fracas, se refermant immédiatement après avec la violence du choc et laissa entrer le garde. Duo ne réfléchit pas longtemps et attrapa le couteau présent sur le lit, le tenant dans son poing serré et attendant que l'homme n'entre dans la pièce. Sa tête dépassa quelques secondes après, le natté leva la main et enfonça profondément le couteau au visage de l'homme, s'enfonçant dans la peau tendre de la joue avec un bruit écœurant. Le garde du corps se tint la blessure sanglante en hurlant de douleur et recula dans le couloir alors que Duo laissait tomber l'arme au sol, près d'Heero et lui.

Il baissa ensuite la tête et vit la main d'Heero sur son ventre, couverte de sang alors que ce dernier se laissait glisser au sol, sans plus aucune force.

- HEERO !

S'agenouillant à ses côtés, il regarda la blessure en tremblant, déplaçant délicatement la main pour constater que le ventre avait été touché, l'estomac avec lui. Relevant le visage pour fixer son regard dans celui d'Heero, il ne put lui dire quoi que ce soit.

- Du… Duo

Heero toussa et cracha par la même occasion du sang qui macula encore un peu plus ses lèvres. Duo le soutenait dans ses bras, en larmes et le visage pâle.

- Honey, hé, fais pas ça. C'est pas drôle du tout tu sais.

- Je t'aime, Duo…

Une nouvelle quinte de toux.

- Heero…

- Promets-moi… une chose…

- J'ai déjà entendu ça, honey.

Le natté tenta désespérément de rire un peu, caressant la joue de son mari.

- Ne… me suis pas.

- Mais pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tu vas pas aller ailleurs que chez nous !

- Baka…

- Heero, s'il te plaît. Me laisse pas !

Le japonais leva la main et la posa sur la nuque de son ange, se forçant à faire apparaître un maigre sourire.

- Tue-moi maintenant.

- NON !

- Tu m'avais promis.

- Pas ça ! Arrête, il ne peut pas savoir où nous sommes !

- Si… On entend même… ses pas… ne le laisse… pas me prendre…

Duo le prit tout contre lui et enfouit son visage dans son cou, pleurant et souffrant comme jamais il le n'aurait cru. Il déposa plusieurs baisers sur le visage de son époux, lui répétant inlassablement combien il l'aimait tandis que des bruits de pas se rapprochaient.

- Attrapez surtout l'asiatique, celui-là je le reprends comme salope. L'autre je vous l'offre !

Des rires puis une porte qui s'ouvre à la volée. Heero sourit et tint la main de l'américain tandis que ce dernier fixait les arrivants sans les voir.

- Vas-y… s'il te plaît…

Il hocha la tête et attrapa le couteau ensanglanté qu'ils avaient gardé, regardant une dernière fois son amour avec tendresse et souffrance.

- Je t'aime… Duo…

- Me too, honey.

La lame s'abata dans le coeur du jeune homme, le faisant râler une dernière fois avant de mourir dans les bras du jeune homme.

Heero était à présent pâle et plus aucun son ne sortait de ses lèvres, son torse ne bougeant plus. Duo n'osait le croire, fixant le corps de son mari sans vie. Il releva la tête pour voir Treize qui souriait méchamment.

- Tu croyais vraiment que je le voulais encore après que tu l'aies baisé ?

Le médecin détourna la tête et regarda à nouveau la lame qui avait tué son âme sœur.

- Non… Heero…

L'homme à ses côtés se redressa et attrapa un pan de l'habit d'Heero pour s'essuyer la main ensanglantée contre. Il avait bien fait de presser lui-même l'arme contre l'autre abruti mort, d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir, son époux ne semblait pas être capable de le faire malgré cette stupide promesse. Quelqu'un s'approcha et lui tendit un appareil photo.

- Bien et maintenant mon petit Duo, voici ce qu'il va se passer. Si jamais tu parles de quoi que ce soit, je me permettrai de donner ces petites choses pour prouver de ton meurtre !

Duo ne bougeait pas, le laissant prendre autant de clichés qu'il souhaitait. Heero, son Heero était mort ? C'était impossible, n'est-ce pas ? Les larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues alors que Treize ressortait de la pièce en riant, laissant les deux jeunes gens dans la pièce, il alla directement au téléphone annoncé le meurtre de quelqu'un sous son toit.

Le natté serrait son amant, en pleurs, caressant délicatement ses lèvres, ses paupières et chaque partie du corps qu'il pouvait atteindre, ne semblant plus faire attention à quoi que ce soit. Pourquoi cela devait-il toujours lui arriver ? Pourquoi devait-il toujours perdre les êtres les plus chers à son cœur…

C'est ainsi que la police découvrit l'ensemble des personnes présentes. Heureusement pour Duo, Trowa était du groupe d'intervention et fit arrêter Treize avant que celui-ci ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit. Il descendit, accompagné de son binôme et découvrit son ami dans la cave, serrant contre son cœur l'homme qu'il avait aimé plus que tout. Il leva Duo doucement tandis que son partenaire prenait des photos d'Heero et de la pièce avant de laisser entrer le médecin légiste.

Bien plus tard, Trowa découvrit que Treize avait acheté le témoignage de son partenaire, accusant Duo d'avoir tiré sur Heero, dans sa première déposition à la tête pour ensuite corriger la version en constatant son erreur par rapport aux blessures que portait le japonais.

Et c'est ce témoignage, ainsi que les photos, qui firent accuser Duo, malgré le contre-témoignage de Trowa.

* * *

_Petite review ? :D_


	21. Epilogue

_Auteure : Takara-sama_

_Genre : romance, drama_

_Disclaimer : pas à moi en dehors du scénario_

_Rating : M_

_Note de l'auteure : Voilà, dernier chapitre de notre histoire entre Heero et Duo. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu :). Personnellement, j'ai bien aimé l'écrire et ce malgré mon rythme catastrophique :p. Merci à tout le monde d'avoir suivi cette histoire jusqu'à présent. Je n'ai pas eu tant de review que ce que je croyais mais en voyant les statistiques, cela me redonne le sourire :) beaucoup lise, c'est déjà ça._

_Bretzouu : Merci ça me fait plaisir de savoir l'effet qu'à donner cette histoire :). Pour la fin, lis ce qui suit et tu me diras si cela te convient :D._

* * *

**J'ai mal…**

Epilogue

- Accusé, levez-vous.

Froissement de papier.

- M. Maxwell-Yuy, vous êtes condamnés par la Cour à vingt ans de réclusion sans sursis pour le meurtre de M. Heero-Maxwell Yuy, votre époux. Vous pourrez faire une demande de réduction de peine en cas de bonne conduite au bout de quinze ans. A votre sortie de prison, vous devrez suivre une thérapie de cinq ans avec un psychiatre que nommera la Cour.

Coups de marteau et brouhaha.

- La séance est levée. Veuillez conduire M. Maxwell-Yuy en prison.

Wufei remit en place ses lunettes en les poussant négligemment sur le nez avec l'index. Le temps passant, sa vue avait commencé à baisser et malgré son manque d'envie d'avoir l'air d'un vieil homme, il avait dû se résigner à acquérir une paire pour la lecture à 56 ans. Il prix délicatement les feuillets manuscrits posés sur la table à ses côtés et s'attela à en lire chaque page attentivement.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

Si je venais à disparaître en laissant mes amis seuls sur cette terre, je souhaiterais qu'aucune larme ne soit versée pour moi.

Il est vrai que le départ d'un être cher peut être douloureux, je l'ai vécu plus d'une fois et la dernière m'a semblé être la plus déchirante. Je pense que les expériences que j'aurai vécues dans ma vie m'auront prouvé que mon âme est bien là, présente en moi. Sinon, comment pourrais-je ressentir une telle peine à chaque fois ? Je la sens se fondre dans mon corps, brisé en milles pièces écarlates. Et malgré tout, je tente toujours d'en recoller les morceaux mais il m'arrive d'en laisser quelques-uns de côté.

J'aimerais que les gens présent à mon départ soient tout de blanc habillés, pas de noir. J'en ai trop porté dans ma vie. Du blanc et des fleurs formant un arc-en-ciel de couleurs. Je souhaiterais qu'un simple air de guitare passe entre les pierres sombres, lors de la procession de ma dernière demeure. Que les seuls les rires des oiseaux lui répondent.

Mes chers amis, ne me pleurez pas, riez. Ne criez pas votre douleur au monde entier mais montrez-lui comme vous m'avez aimé. Prenez-vous dans les bras devant moi en me faisant ce magnifique sourire que j'aimais chez chacun de vous et plaisantez sur ma manière d'être. Moquez-vous en vous souvenant de mes tentatives ratées en cuisine ou en lessive. Soyez nostalgique mais avec douceur et compréhension.

Je ne suis pas loin, je suis près de vous, tout proche et j'entends chacun de vos murmures et de vos soupirs. Je vous vois continuer à vieillir et je vous admire devant votre force pour avancer dans la vie.

Je sais, je vous ai très souvent répété que rien ne se trouvait après, que seul le néant, le froid et la nuit s'abattaient sur nos paupières lors du dernier souffle mais quelqu'un m'a fait voir autre chose, a tenté de me faire croire en quelque chose. Je ne pense pas y être totalement convaincu mais je veux y croire de toutes mes forces. Alors faites ainsi, dites-vous que quelque part, nous nous reverrons. Nos âmes étaient bien trop proches pour qu'elles se retrouvent séparées après ce passage.

Ne m'oubliez pas mais vivez. Ne vous morfondez pas mais applaudissez devant mon choix. J'ai vécu et je continuerai à vivre aussi longtemps que vos sourires accompagneront vos vies.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

Le chinois retira lentement ses lunettes et essuya discrètement les larmes qui pointaient aux coins des paupières. Il ferma les yeux, gardant précieusement les feuilles contre lui. Duo lui avait demandé de les prendre dans son tiroir de bureau lors d'une visite au parloir mais il avait fait promettre à Wufei de ne les lire que 20 ans après, à sa sortie de prison.

Son meilleur ami. Celui qui l'avait aidé et poussé en avant à l'université. Celui qui l'avait soutenu lorsqu'il avait tenté une nouvelle histoire amoureuse avec un autre médecin, Sally, mais sans succès. Celui qui l'avait sauvé et consolé.

_- Duo, tu connais mon passé. Je t'ai déjà tout raconté sur ma vie et mes parents. Mais à chaque fois que je tente de t'interroger sur ta propre vie, tu fais une pirouette pour échapper à la question._

_Le natté tourna la tête vers son meilleur ami, mettant sur ses lèvres son éternel faux sourire qui servait justement à passer à autre chose._

_- Bof, j'ai pas grand-chose de beau à te raconter, tu sais. Ma vie est banale au possible._

_Wufei plissa les yeux et prit la main de son ami dans la sienne._

_- Sally m'a dit que tu étais de nouveau allé prendre des somnifères au stock. Tu en prends tous les jours depuis des mois !_

_Duo baissa la tête, laissant malgré tout sa main dans celle du chinois._

_- J'ai de la peine à dormir, c'est tout. Le boulot qu'on fait est pas mal stressant, tu sais. Surtout en ces périodes de fête._

_Il tenta à nouveau un sourire, sans succès devant l'air implacable de son ami. Le médecin soupira pour la forme, comprenant que cette fois, il n'y échapperait pas._

_- Raconte-moi, Duo. Je suis ton ami et j'aimerais pouvoir t'aider comme tu m'as aidé._

_Wufei se pencha un peu pour voir le visage de Duo, quelque peu caché par ses cheveux. Le natté le regarda à son tour et se laissa aller en arrière sur sa chaise avant de commencer son récit._

_- Je suis orphelin. Je n'ai jamais connu mes parents mais vu où j'ai été trouvé, il s'agissait de drogués. C'est un père catholique qui m'a repéré dans la poubelle en passant. Il allait rendre visite aux drogués qui squattaient l'immeuble en ruine pour vérifier s'ils ne manquaient de rien._

_Le chinois caressa doucement la main qu'il tenait, ne faisant aucun bruit pour permettre à Duo de parler enfin en retour._

_- Il a cherché durant quelques jours qui pouvaient être mes parents puis il a laissé tomber et m'a gardé à l'église. C'était le père Maxwell. Il m'a donné un nom, un toit et de quoi me nourrir tous les jours, en échange je devais aider les autres religieux et les sœurs à faire des petits travaux._

_Duo ferma les yeux un instant avant de reprendre._

_- Un jour, j'étais en train de faire les magasins à la demande d'une sœur lorsqu'en sortant de l'épicerie, j'ai vu un immense nuage de fumée provenir du toit de l'église. J'ai couru jusqu'à elle et en arrivant, j'ai vu les pompiers sortir les corps calcinés du père Maxwell et de quelques religieux._

_Une larme coula doucement le long de sa joue. Wufei l'ôta délicatement._

_- J'ai fui le jour même. J'avais 11 ans. J'ai fini à la rue, forcément et je me suis mis à voler pour survivre. Plus d'une fois, je me suis retrouvé dans le quartier d'un gang qui sévissait et qui n'appréciait pas m'avoir vu à l'œuvre. Alors forcément, j'avais droit à une correction en règle. Plus d'une fois, ils m'ont laissé pour mort, attaché dehors au froid sans vêtement. Mais avec le temps tu apprends à te défaire des liens, surtout lorsque tu ne souhaites pas mourir…_

_Il soupira et se tourna vers son ami qui l'écoutait en silence._

_- J'ai recherché mes parents, une fois majeur, et j'ai réussi à les retrouver. Ma mère état complètement dans les vapes mais mon père lui était encore plus ou moins apte à répondre à mes questions. Il m'a expliqué qu'avec la vente de leur bébé fraîchement né, ils avaient eu pour trois jours de cocaïne… J'ai eu de la chance dans mon malheur, le type trouvait que j'étais malgré tout trop jeune et a changé d'avis en chemin avant de me balancer dans une simple poubelle._

Wufei avait pleuré pour la deuxième fois de sa vie ce jour-là, juste après que Duo lui ait à nouveau sourit en terminant son histoire. Il avait pleuré en le serrant dans ses bras, pas par pitié mais par culpabilité de ne pas avoir pu à ce moment être là pour lui. Le chinois fixa la porte du salon où il était venu s'asseoir pour lire le testament de Duo et attendit que la personne dont il entendait les pas approche.

- Hé, Wuffy ! T'as pas vu mon autre chaussette ?

- C'est Wufei et elle est au sale pour ta gouverne.

Duo tira la langue et remonta dans sa chambre chercher une nouvelle paire, laissant Wufei seul au salon, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Oui, il était de retour. Après quinze ans de prison, il avait réussi à sortir et venait tout juste de terminer sa thérapie. Par un heureux hasard, Wufei avait été choisi pour être son psychiatre mais il supposait, à juste raison, que l'empire influent Raberba Winner y était pour quelque chose. Wufei et Duo avaient décidé d'un commun accord de vivre ensemble après sa sortie de prison. Le chinois ne voulait plus tenter de vivre avec une autre femme que celle qu'il chérissait dans son cœur et le natté ressentait la même pour son époux disparu.

Ils vivaient ensemble, en ami, dans une petite maison isolée où les autres les rejoignaient très souvent.

Wufei se leva du fauteuil où il était assis et se rendit devant la cheminée allumée en ce mois de décembre avant d'y jeter les feuilles. Aujourd'hui, ils se rendaient sur la tombe d'Heero, tous ensembles, pour lui souhaiter une bonne nouvelle année et ils avaient prévu de faire un détour pour se rendre dans un temple bouddhiste, priés pour l'âme de Meiran.

- T'es prêt, Monsieur Taciturne ?

Wufei leva les yeux au ciel et se tourna vers la tornade nattée qui lui souriait gentiment. Ils avaient tous deux attrapé des rides avec le poids de la douleur et des années mais leur amitié ne bougeait pas.

- Le temps que je mette mon manteau.

Il passa à côté du médecin et lui mit une tape derrière la tête.

- Monsieur l'enquiquineur.

Duo ria doucement et le suivit, attrapant au passage le bouquet de roses pour la tombe d'Heero. Il caressa d'un doigt délicat le tableau si cher au cœur de son âme-sœur, accroché près de l'entrée.

- On arrive Heero.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

Vous voyez, je vis, je souris et je ris mais avant tout je marche, droit devant. Comme mon âme-sœur me l'avait fait promettre.

La vie n'est pas toujours facile sans lui, seulement, je sais que vous êtes là, autour de moi, à me soutenir. Merci pour tout, merci pour votre amour et votre amitié.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

**FIN**

* * *

_Alors, content-e de mon cadeau ? Vu mon retard répété, j'ai décidé de renoncer à ma fin tragique pour vous en offrir une plus douce et j'en suis plutôt heureuse personnellement. Je pense que de finir trop dramatiquement aurait été de trop :)._

_Pour d'autres écrits de ma part, il faudra patienter. J'ai décidé de ne les mettre en ligne qu'une fois l'histoire totalement fini, corrigé et en page correctement. Cela évitera ces longs moments de silence. Exception faite de mon site perso où là je me permettrai de mettre en ligne avant :)._

_Pour vous mettre l'eau à la bouche (ou pas XD), je compte me lancer dans une fanfiction Harry Potter avec comme couple Harry X Severus. Mais je n'en dis pas plus._

_Des avis sur l'épilogue ? :D_


End file.
